


Speaking of Marvels

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Луи подрабатывает няней в пригороде Нью-Джерси, и сын соседей напротив приезжает домой из колледжа на лето. Это должен был быть только флирт, но кто знал, что всё так обернется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking of Marvels

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speaking of Marvels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869946) by [navigator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navigator/pseuds/navigator), [quitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitter/pseuds/quitter). 



Harry

Южный Ориндж — самое последнее место, где Гарри хотел бы провести своё лето. Но обстоятельства сложились так, что ему всё-таки придётся туда поехать. Одна только мысль об этом месте вызывает воспоминания о бесчисленных поездках в Кони-Айленд, поедании жирной еды с друзьями, и ночах, проведенных тайком в его спальне.  
  
Вся его жизнь заключена в пределах 3-х квадратных миль, и не так уж много мест, куда он может пойти, ведь он в прямом смысле знает каждый метр.  
  
Гарри не может ненавидеть Нью-Джерси, ведь это его родной город, но, поступив в колледж в Санта-Барбаре, где он учится уже на протяжении трёх лет, он думал, что, возможно, однажды судьба улыбнётся ему этим летом в Калифорнии. У него были большие планы: убежать от привычной восточной влажности и потратить всё своё время на ремесленный рынок La Cumbre Plaza, и, может быть, если будет время, он прогуляется со своими друзьями по песчаному пляжу на нормандских островах.  
  
Эта идея, кажется, прочно засела в его голове, но парень прекрасно понимал, что находится на расстоянии в 2,865 миль от всего этого.  
  
Но его мама предложила другой вариант для него, и, в интересах экономии денег, он согласился пожить в летнем домике.  
  
"Сделка не так уж и плоха", – думал он. У него был в распоряжении целый дом, бассейн и винтажный Jag его отчима, который он собирал в течении многих лет. Гарри понимал, что для его мамы важно, чтобы он остался с ней на лето, ведь это его последний год обучения в колледже.  
  
Просыпаясь на шероховатом матрасе в доме с бассейном, Гарри напоминает себе об этом. Это всего лишь ещё одно лето; то, к чему он уже так привык, и парень будет делать всё, что захочет. Это лето – его, даже если это звучит очень странно. Есть ещё и другие возможности... может быть, он потратит своё время на путешествие или найдет квартиру в Нью-Йорке. Не нужно загонять себя в рамки. Он должен лишь принять всё это; мы не всегда хотим знать, что произойдёт в будущем, прежде чем это случится.  
  
Это как мантра, которую он повторяет в голове, пробегая трусцой в шортах и старой футболке по пересеченной местности. Это, может быть, его лучшее лето здесь, и оно никогда не повторится, так что нужно попробовать насладиться им.  
  
Он опускает жалюзи и пытается понять, когда уже наступит эта удушающая жара. Сейчас только начало лета – первый день июня – и спасительная влажность ещё не наступила. Снаружи ещё слишком рано, а солнце ещё слишком низко.  
  
Гарри снимает обувь и смотрит вокруг. Пейзаж по сути своей знакомый, но так отличается от того, что он видит каждый день в Калифорнии. И к парню приходит понимание, что это всё уже начинает его раздражать. Он находится здесь в течение тридцати шести часов и знает из опыта, что эти навязчивые мысли только портят ему настроение.  
  
Трава вокруг бассейна простирается до задней веранды его дома и, если посмотреть налево, можно увидеть соседний двор с детской площадкой и грилем, а так же небольшим бассейном, который заполнен детскими игрушками и плавающими матрацами.  
  
Ещё слишком рано, все ещё спят. Гарри подтягивается и протягивает руки вверх, поправляя платок, который он носит, чтобы убрать непослушные волосы назад.  
  
Есть маршрут, по которому Гарри обычно бегает, и он помнит его, потому что когда-то был в команде по бегу на пересеченной местности в средней школе и всегда старается бегать по этому маршруту, даже спустя столько лет. Это – расстояние в шесть миль; и он не думает ни о чем большую часть. Это просто движения, дыхание, боль в подколенных сухожилиях, знакомый приступ боли в спине, которая появляется каждый раз, когда он бежит вверх.  
  
К тому времени, как он пробегает большую часть пути, Гарри видит детей, ждущих лагерный автобус. Парень вспоминает себя, взволнованного мальчишку, который так же с нетерпением ждал начала лета, чтобы поехать в лагерь на все три месяца. Бег раньше занимал примерно час его времени, а сейчас, когда он проверяет свои часы, то видит, что прошло больше часа до того момента, как он наконец-то увидел свой дом.  
  
Сейчас половина десятого, когда он бредёт, спотыкаясь, обратно в свой двор. Гарри машет мистеру Тайлеру, который живёт по соседству и включает шланг по дороге, который разбрызгивает прохладной водой на него.   
  
И когда Гарри подходит к двери, то понимает: он забыл ключи.  
  
В Санта-Барбаре он привык, что его сосед всегда дома, который, если что, впустит его, если сам забудет ключи. Его родители уже ушли на работу – место возле гаража было пустым, и он знал, что его мама теперь постоянно закрывала заднюю дверь в доме после того, как к ним ночью в дом залезла чужая собака.  
  
Гарри рассматривает все варианты и понимает, что у него нет выхода. Он ищет открытые окна и крутит ручку двери, надеясь, что мама в спешке забыла что-то закрыть.   
  
Возможно, случится какое-то чудо и сигнализация не сработает, когда он попытается открыть окно, ведь тогда ему не придётся отвечать на миллион вопросов. К счастью, Гарри начинает смутно вспоминать, как мама когда-то говорила ему, что она оставила запасной ключ у соседей, когда они были в отпуске, для того, чтобы те поливали цветы.  
  
Он выглядит жалко, когда шагает через двор к соседям, весь потный и слегка смущенный. Чёрт, ему как-никак двадцать два года, и он не должен так нервничать из-за каких-то ключей! Дом, на первый взгляд, выглядит тихим: вероятно, все ушли на работу.  
  
Тем не менее он подходит, стучит в дверь два раза, и, когда никто не отвечает, он начинает паниковать. Гарри готов уже позвонить маме, чтобы она приехала с работы и впустила его в дом, но потом он слышит какой-то шум по ту сторону двери. Это всё приглушенно, но парень отчётливо слышит " _черт, черт, черт_ ".  
  
Ещё немного шума, а затем дверь открылась, оставив его лицом к лицу с кем-то, кто определенно не похож на мистера или миссис Вуд. Перед ним стоял привлекательный парень, даже в его нынешнем состоянии – мокрый и держащий на руках ребёнка в розовом купальном костюме. Гарри подумал, что он может быть на несколько лет старше его, но трудно сосредоточиться, когда он так старается не замечать бисеринки воды, которые скатываются по его загорелой груди.   
  
Замечая выжидающий взгляд, когда Гарри без стеснения пялится на его голую грудь, он пытается собраться с мыслями.  
  
– Привет, чем я могу помочь?  
  
Парень выглядит немного раздражённым только потому, что ребёнок начинает хныкать у него на руках.  
  
— Извини. Я живу по соседству, - Гарри указывает рукой в сторону своего дома. — Я забыл ключи дома..   
  
Он начинает нервничать и запинаться, а затем быстро добавляет:  
  
— В любом случае, я думаю, мои родители оставили здесь запасной ключ. Я имею в виду, что он может лежать где-то в доме, верно?  
  
Парень смотрит на него несколько секунд прежде, чем ответить:  
  
— Да, возможно.  
  
— Я живу по соседству, — Гарри не знает, что бы ещё такого сказать, чтобы незнакомец поверил ему. Когда тот кивает, парень продолжает говорить: — Я сын Энн.  
  
Он предполагает, что это каким-то образом поможет ему убедить соседа.  
  
— Меня зовут Гарри, и родители вернутся только вечером, так что можешь мне дать запасной ключ?  
  
— Ладно, чувак, успокойся, — отвечает парень и протягивает руку для приветствия.   
  
Гарри удивляется, а потом начинает заразительно смеяться. Это выглядит, наверное, комично со стороны. Он через пару минут успокаивается, в то время как парень поворачивается к нему спиной, кивает и заходит в дом.  
  
Девочка начинает вертеться у него на руках, Гарри видит это и начинает корчить ей рожицы. Она начинает так же заразительно смеяться, и тот не может снова сдержать улыбку. Они проходят через гостиную прямо на кухню.  
  
— Лиз и Скотт на работе, — объясняет он через плечо.   
  
Волосы на затылке его шеи влажные и тёмные, и бусинка, которая медленно катится вниз по позвоночнику — единственное, о чем сейчас может думать Гарри. Он случайно ударяется большим пальцем ноги о дверную рамку на кухне и проклинает себя за то, что сам такой неуклюжий. Всегда.   
  
— Я присматриваю за детьми, — добавляет парень.  
  
— Ох, так ты нянька, — Гарри облокачивается на подставку для ключей, которая стоит рядом с холодильником. Потому что сегодня, наверное, у него счастливый день, так как он видит на ней запасные ключи от своего дома. — Так как ты говоришь тебя зовут? А то я, кажется, не расслышал.   
  
— Луи, — быстро отвечает тот. Он не смотрит на Гарри, но когда их взгляды все же пересекаются, его выражение лица невозмутимо. — Но я предпочитаю "няня", если ты не возражаешь.  
  
Гарри считает, что у него хорошо получается довольно быстро читать эмоции на лице по некоторым признакам, так что он нисколько не удивлен этой непосредственной интригой. Парень без стеснения осматривает Луи, держащего ребенка на руках, и, по его мнению, тот действительно горяч. Он забавен, даже когда в то же время по нему видно, что тот слишком устал. Если честно, Луи — точно тот тип человека, который привлекает Гарри вне зависимости от ситуации.   
  
— Я не знаю. Я не уверен, что это прозвище подходит тебе, Луи, — говорит кудрявый. — Я Гарри, между прочим. Но мне кажется, что я уже говорил тебе это, — он резко замолкает, когда Луи передает младенца ему на руки.  
  
— Да, ты говорил мне. Ну, Гарри, познакомься, это — Лакс. И я прошу тебя, подержи её немного, если ты, конечно, не против. Как ты видишь, Лиз и Скотт — не фанаты порядка.   
  
Луи начинает убирать вещи со стола, пытаясь найти в этом бардаке ходунки. Гарри смотрит на него удивленными глазами.  
  
— Всё нормально! Я знаю, как держать ребенка.  
  
У Лакс большие синевато-серые глаза, которые смотрят на него с любопытством. Гарри аккуратно убирает волосики с её лба и начинает потихоньку качать на руках.   
  
— Привет, — парень легонько целует маленькую ладошку. Он удивляется, когда Лакс подносит ко рту его палец и пытается укусить его своими маленькими зубками.  
  
— Эмм... Это нормально?  
  
Луи смотрит на него и начинает смеяться.   
  
\- У неё режутся зубки, так что она тащит в рот всё подряд.  
  
Спустя несколько секунд Гарри видит, как слюни катятся по его пальцу, но это кажется ему таким милым, что он начинает улыбаться, параллельно поправляя лямочку на её купальнике.  
  
— Я и не знал, что у Вуд родился ребенок, — он продолжает улыбаться, придерживая Лакс одной рукой, параллельно пытаясь отцепить её маленькие ручки от своих волос.   
  
— Дети — это круто. Ох, наконец-то, — Луи находит ходунки и снимает с ключницы запасной ключ. — Вот, держи.  
  
Это звучит обнадеживающе: вот, я нашёл твой ключ, а теперь, пожалуйста, можешь идти домой. "Это имеет смысл", — думает Луи, потому что он на работе и если честно, не ожидал, что придет сосед, который потребует от него ключ от дома.  
  
Гарри берёт ключ, кивает и бормочет "спасибо".  
  
— Без проблем. Если что — обращайся, — Луи протягивает руки, чтобы забрать Лакс.   
  
У Гарри в голове миллион вопросов, но он прикусывает щёку, потому что он любопытный, а показаться навязчивым не хочет. Но что-то подсказывает ему, что Луи может понять его неправильно, когда тот начнёт задавать ему кучу вопросов, как, к примеру, сколько Луи лет и откуда он, а еще почему Гарри никогда не видел его прежде.  
  
Гарри относится к тому типу людей, которые хотят понравиться всем и сразу, а сейчас он больше всего хочет понравиться Луи. Ведь тот источает некую уверенность в себе, на что Гарри сразу обращает внимание, ведь парень почти что свои видом говорит: "я весь из себя серьезный и со мной шутки плохи".  
  
Их глаза встречаются, когда Лакс тянется обратно к Луи, а Гарри не может сдержать улыбку на лице. Он пытается побороть в себе желание коснуться Луи, но все же отдергивает себя, ведь сам сейчас выглядит не лучшим образом: грязный, потный, а Луи выглядит как чёртова модель.  
  
Луи смотрит в сторону, но Гарри клянётся, что он только что видел, как тот смотрел на него с улыбкой, когда они шли к задней части дома.   
  
— Пойдем, я покажу тебе, где выход.   
  
Они проходят через гостиную, спускаются вниз по лестнице и выходят во двор, где стоят детские качели и бассейн, набитый игрушками.  
  
— Я хотел бы пригласить тебя присоединиться к нам, но.. — Луи усмехается, надевает очки-авиаторы и садится на мелководье, параллельно сажая Лакс себе на колени. Почти сразу она снимает очки с него и бросает их в воду, хихикая. Эта картина настолько умилительна, что Гарри не может сдержать улыбки, глядя на все это.  
  
— Ничего, я понимаю, — говорит Гарри и смотрит через плечо на свой двор.   
  
— Спасибо тебе большое, — он поворачивается, делает пару шагов, но затем вдруг останавливается. — Ты здесь всё время?  
  
Гарри не сдержался и всё-таки спросил, когда любопытство в нем пересилило здравый смысл.  
  
— С понедельника по пятницу. Ты планируешь терять свои ключи каждый день?  
  
Услышав это, Гарри начинает заразительно и громко смеяться.  
  
— Я подумаю над этим, надо ведь на всякий случай иметь запасной план, — говорит парень, разворачиваясь и начиная идти по направлению к своему дому. — Увидимся завтра, няня.

 

Louis

Когда Луи устраивался на работу к Вудсам, он немного боялся за свою репутацию. Все его друзья из колледжа, которым везло больше, чем ему самому, на лето устроились в юридические фирмы и рекламные компании, но Луи ни капли не завидует им. Ведь он проводит большую часть своего времени с тремя людьми, средний возраст которых — одиннадцать лет. Его друзья говорили ему, чтобы он присоединился к ним, но парню всегда было более комфортно с детьми.  
  
Дело в том, что даже если это далеко не самая лучшая работа в мире, Луи любит ее. Конечно, он не теряет надежду, что, возможно, найдет свое место в жизни, но сейчас он рад тому, что есть. Парень любит детей и знает, что им комфортно с ним. Ведь он в детстве рос с четырьмя сестрами, и этот жизненный урок подготовил его к тому, какими эмоциональными и непредсказуемыми дети могут быть. Но они по-прежнему не перестают удивлять его.  
  
В основном, правда, он корчит рожицы и заставляет их смеяться, но иногда и учит их чему-то новому. Дети любят его. Он никогда не жалуется, но иногда ему тоже бывает скучно. Луи видел все мультфильмы как минимум раз десять, он не часто встречает новые лица — тот же почтальон или разносчик пиццы.  
  
Так что вот почему встреча с Гарри была для него неожиданностью. Он — новый элемент в его скучной жизни, а еще и приблизительно его возраста и чертовски горячий.  
  
Луи не ожидал увидеть парня на следующий день. Гарри — тот тип людей, который будет выглядеть отлично во всем.   
  
Он одет в старую футболку и при этом выглядит как какая-то модель.  
  
Даже если он будет одет в старую футболку, он все равно будет выглядеть как чертова модель Burberry.  
  
— Я думаю, что я немного недооценил тебя, - с улыбкой говорит Луи, толкая Гарри плечом, проходя мимо него в дом.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
  
На какой-то миг ты понимаешь, что твоя жизнь меняется, ты начинаешь замечать, что это перерастает в какую-то странную привычку.  
  
Сначала это был запасной ключ, ладно. Затем Гарри приперся утром, спрашивая, есть ли у Луи запасное зарядное устройство для iPhone. На следующий день он принес полную обувную коробку старых Matchbox cars. И так всю неделю.  
  
Гарри на самом деле странный. Вроде, с виду нормальный парень, но это не так. Сначала он начинает в шутку щипать Луи за щеки, валя его на пол, черт, он чувствует себя самым смешным человеком в мире. Не удивительно, почему дети так тянутся к Гарри. С ним довольно _весело_.  
  
После четырех дней знакомства, Луи знает почти все о Гарри.  
  
Знает, что тот учится в колледже. Он уже почти получил степень по английскому языку. Гарри говорит об этом много, так же о школе и его друзьях, о том, как жаждет вернуться обратно, Луи понимает его. Это его последний год обучения, и он в какой-то степени немного завидует ему... свободе, веселью, тому, чего никогда не было и не будет у него.  
  
У него ужасно много татуировок, он очень аккуратен с младенцами, и в то же время, у него самый заразительный смех в мире. _черт_..  
  
Он в порядке. Гарри в порядке. Это – то, что он говорит Зейну, когда тот спрашивает его о новом "красавчике-соседе". Луи немедленно закрывает почту, прекращая отвечать ему на Facebook даже при том, что Зейн видит, что сообщение прочитано.  
  
В пятницу, Луи берет детей в парк, который находится всего в нескольких кварталах от дома. Сегодня довольно жарко, поэтому он решает немного пройтись. Луи сажает Лакс в коляску, крепя козырек сверху, надеясь на то, что это спасет ее от палящего солнца.  
  
Майлз и Шарлотта идут впереди, Шарлотта весь путь рассказывает ему о том, что на ближайшем утреннике она будет играть принцессу. Ну конечно же она одета соответствующе, купальник и пухлая фиолетово-бирюзовая пачка смотрятся комично на ее худеньком теле, _но тссс, никому не говорите об этом_.  
  
Майлзу, кажется, скучно, он постоянно тяжело вздыхает, с неохотой и лениво пиная синий мяч.  
  
Луи говорит детям, что через двадцать минут они прибудут на место. _Черт, как же жарко_.  
  
– Как насчет мороженого? – спрашивает детей Луи, колокольчик на двери громко звенит, в то время, как он пытается подтолкнуть коляску внутрь. Неожиданно кто-то ловит дверь, держа ее так, чтобы они спокойно могли маневрировать остаток пути внутрь, и когда он с благодарностью смотрит вверх, черт, это Гарри. Они живут в одном городе, конечно, они обязаны были столкнуться друг с другом.  
  
– Луи! – лучезарно приветствует его Гарри, он даже не пытается скрыть радость, что, кажется, настолько диким для Луи, нет-нет-нет, он точно не должен заморачиваться на этот счет.  
  
Шарлотта подбегает к нему, практически падая в его объятия, Гарри легко ловит ее, радостно подкидывая вверх.  
  
– Вы как всегда прекрасны, принцесса Шарлотта.  
  
Видимо, это самый счастливый ответ в мире, Шарлотта счастливо подбегает к брату, убеждаясь, что тот слышал.   
  
– Видишь, Гарри говорит, что я принцесса! – она с улыбкой обнимает Гарри за шею, быстро целуя его в щеку, буквально через минуту начиная с интересом рассматривать прилавок с мороженым.  
  
Луи с опозданием понимает, что он пялился, и, может быть немного, ладно, слишком много на мышцы рук Гарри. Он почти уверен, что Гарри подмигнул ему, но это, видимо, не остановило его, потому что он по-прежнему смотрит на него с восторгом, улыбаясь.  
  
Гарри проводит пальцем по одной из крошечных таблиц для малышей, его руки гигантские, Луи только сейчас замечает, что они стоят в окружении десятка маленьких детей. Когда Луи смотрит через плечо, проверяя, на месте ли дети, Гарри начинает открыто пялиться на него, он смотрит на него как-то по-детски и в то же время настолько сексуально, как будто он точно знает, чего хочет.  
  
– Чур я сижу рядом с Гарри! – кричит на все кафе Майлз, подбегает к ним с угрожающей скоростью.  
  
– Луи, скажи Майлзу, что это мое место, – хнычет Шарлотта, теребя его за пальцы. Луи смеется, прежде чем говорит ей, что она получит это место в следующий раз, когда они снова пойдут за мороженым. Луи старается не думать о последствиях, возможно в следующий раз Гарри не будет.  
  
Он действительно рад видеть его. Это была странная неделя: дети, работа, день рождения Майлза - возможно, он отправится на фронт или устроится на почту просто так, лишь бы снова не слушать песни Губки Боба.  
  
– Так что же случилось? – спрашивает Луи у Гарри, тот в замешательстве качает головой.  
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
– Я предполагал, что ты будешь преследовать меня, – мурчит Луи, слизывая с уголка рта шоколадную стружку.  
  
– Фактически, это - позор. Я думал, что хотя бы будет борьба, или еще что-то в этом духе.  
  
Гарри усмехается, принимая его вызов.  
  
– Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя было неверное представление обо мне, – говорит он.  
  
Луи замечает, что мороженое начинает капать вниз, пачкая лицо Стайлса, он не раздумывая пихает салфетку ему в руки.  
  
\- Что это?  
  
Гарри просто улыбается, медленно пожимая плечами в ответ.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и откусывает верхнюю часть его мороженого, потому что он не уверен, что поступает правильно, и да, он уверен, что еще одна такая улыбочка, и мороженое полетит в его симпатичное личико.  
  
Они флиртуют, это происходит... всю неделю... но дело в том, что Луи вроде как все нравится, в любом случае, это всего лишь безобидный флирт. Это дружба частично спасает его от скуки, и он это все прекрасно понимает, но тем не менее ему весело, то, как Гарри ползает по полу с Шарлоттой на спине, или то, как он легко общается с Луи обо всем.  
  
– Вы, парни, делали что-нибудь забавное сегодня? – спрашивает Гарри. Майлз отрицательно махает головой, случайно опрокидывая рукой стаканчик с мороженым, на что Луи тяжело вздыхает, доставая очередную пачку салфеток. Дети собираются вокруг, в буквальном смысле начиная подпрыгивать вверх, за исключением Лакс, которая блаженно спит в своей коляске.  
  
Луи еле-еле успокаивает детей, и они все вместе начинают ленивую прогулку домой. Уже поздно, Лиз и Скотт в скором времени должны вернуться домой. К тому времени Луи должен быть дома с вымытыми детьми.  
  
Гарри идет рядом.  
  
– Вчера я смотрел новый эпизод One Tree Hill, черт, я уверен, ты будешь от него в восторге.  
  
Луи смеется, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
– Да ладно? И что ты об этом думаешь?  
  
– Блять, это что-то ... ой, извини, - он хлопает ладонью по рту, пытаясь говорить тише. – Это шоу ужасно. "Клан Сопрано". Я не могу поверить, что ты еще не видел. Я был лучшего представления о тебе, Кристофер.  
  
Луи улыбается, качая головой. Он понятия не имеет, кто такой Кристофер, но он уверен, что он просто обязан посмотреть это шоу.  
  
– У тебя есть DVD?  
  
– Да.  
  
– Ты просто обязан дать мне. Эй! Подождите меня, – кричит он, Майлз и Шарлотта послушно останавливаются у обочины.  
  
– Как насчет того, чтобы посмотреть его вместе у меня дома? – говорит сексуальным голосом Гарри, и даже когда Шарлотта недовольно хлопает его по бедру, он по-прежнему, не отрываясь, продолжает смотреть в его глаза. Он не может понять, серьезно ли он говорит это или нет, но идея сидеть и смотреть что-нибудь рядом с Гарри кажется ему... немного странной.  
  
Он тактично увиливает от ответа, потому что они подходят к порогу дома и, судя по автомобилям на проезжей части, Лиз и Скотт дома.  
  
– Мама и папа вернулись, – говорит им Луи, Шарлотта практически выпрыгивает из рук Гарри, несясь с Майлзом на перегонки к крыльцу. Луи вынимает Лакс из коляски, прижимая ее к своей груди. Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри, который стоит позади Луи.  
  
– Так что завтра – суббота, – говорит он.  
  
Луи на миг хмурится.  
  
– Подожди, разве суббота наступает не после пятницы? Это как-то.. - он замолкает, когда Гарри наступает ему на ногу, тем самым намекая, что ему пора заткнуться.  
  
– Так тебя не будет до понедельника? – продолжает он.  
  
– Ты чертовски прав.  
  
– То есть я тебя увижу только в понедельник?  
  
Луи старается не улыбаться. Он действительно старается, но, блять, он такой милый.  
  
– Да, ты будешь меня ждать?  
  
Гарри усмехается, проводя рукой по его волосам.  
  
– Да, малыш.

 

 Harry

Когда Гарри садился на самолет до Южного Оринджа несколько недель назад, он кое-что пообещал себе.  
  
В промежутках между разговорами с сорокалетними бизнесменами и включенной на полную громкость музыкой Рея Ламонтейна в наушниках, он убедил себя, что он, что бы ни случилось, не заинтересуется ни в ком. Вот так.  
  
Это лето, по его планам, должно быть посвящено нахождению себя, он должен быть ленивым и готовиться к последнему году в колледже, а он не сможет быть настолько свободным, если начнет проводить время с кем-то. Это его последний год перед тем, как все глобально поменяется, и его свобода закончится сразу же после того, как он получит диплом, и все в порядке, так и должно быть, и он принимает это.  
  
Но сколько Гарри себя помнит, он еще никогда не следовал своим планам, особенно таким невозможным. Он тот человек, которому нужно общение, и мысль провести несколько месяцев в одиночестве кажется ему абсурдной. Одна из его главных проблем, то что он слишком переменчивый. Человек может просто назвать его любимую песню и что-то, чем он так восхищается, и он в ту же секунду начинает думать, что между ними невероятная, неслыханная связь.  
  
Его последнее свидание было с девушкой, которой нравились работы Полли Морган так же, как и Гарри, которая работала в небольшом темном баре в неудачной части города. Они хорошо провели время, но он пропустил второе свидание из-за того, что его попросили поболтаться с ди-джеем, работами которого он восхищался уже на протяжении нескольких недель, и черт, безусловно он хотел пополнить свою коллекцию.  
  
Ему весело. Он каждый день встречает множество разных людей, и это просто работает для него, потому что даже с кучей друзей, у которых есть девушки и парни, он не может представить себя в этой роли. Он не был ничьим парнем с тех пор, когда ему было семнадцать, и ему действительно нравится это.  
  
Луи, нарушивший его обещание, был случайностью. Первый поход к соседям был оправданным, а во все следующие разы он может просто сказать, что любит зависать с детьми, и это правда, но... ну.  
  
Первоначальное притяжение, которое он испытывал к Луи, кажется, стало увеличиваеться с каждым днем, они проводят целый день вместе, у него действительно нет выбора, кроме как признаться себе, что тот чертовски начинает ему нравиться. Луи на пару лет старше, намного более опытный по жизни, и он такой остроумный, добрый и просто хороший, и как Гарри может быть не заинтересован в нем?  
  
Возможно, это плохая идея, но он чувствует, что Луи в таком же положении что и он, а если это так, то нет ничего плохого в том, что они немного повеселятся вместе? Их связь была мгновенной и с каждым днём становится настолько сильной, чтобы полностью разрывать ее. К чёрту обещание.  
  
Он решает, что просто даст этому случиться, посмотрит, что из этого выйдет, но он знает, что что-то может пойти не так, ведь он не может отпустить эту мысль. Луи – один из самых привлекательных людей, которых он встречал, и Гарри не мог не задуматься о том, как это положить на него руки, поцеловать линию его подбородка, впалые скулы и оказаться на нем в постели.  
  
Его тело состоит из противоречий – такое мягкое и сильное одновременно, – и Гарри действительно, действительно хочет разобрать его на части.  
  
Это именно те мысли, которые ему стоит избегать, когда они берут детей на прогулку в парк днем в понедельник.  
  
Лакс сидит в песочнице в паре шагов от скамейки, которую занимают Гарри с Луи. Близнецы немного дальше, но тоже в пределах их видимости, взбираются по горке вверх вместо того, чтобы спускаться оттуда.  
  
– Хочешь услышать кое-что смешное? – спрашивает Гарри, убирая половину бутерброда с арахисовым маслом и мармеладом в переносной холодильник* - который они собрали, - перед тем как откусить от другого. Луи смотрит на него с приподнятыми бровями, как будто ожидая от Гарри одну из его ужасных шуток про животных.  
  
– Я имею в виду, если я должен, – на губах Луи мелькает улыбка, он быстро скрывает ее, засовывая в рот оставшийся кусок сандвича, откусывая конец.  
  
– Я думаю, тебе понравится эта, – Гарри наконец перестает жевать, слизывая пару крошек с губ перед тем, как продолжить. – Я в первый раз поцеловался на этой самой скамейке. Я был в первом, нет, подожди.. во втором классе, и эта девочка из моего класса здесь праздновала День Рождения. Полагаю, я считал, что подарок, который упаковала для нее моя мама, был недостаточно крутым, так что я сделал это, – Гарри смеется, слегка покачивая своей головой и бросая взгляд на детей перед тем, как посмотреть в сторону Луи снова, любопытствуя, развеселила ли его история и странная ситуация так же, как его самого.  
  
Луи издевается, изображая негодование и пытаясь скрыть ухмылку:  
  
– Хорошо, Гарольд. Что за ребенок ты был? Бедная девочка просто хотела насладиться своим тортом и подарками, а ты обслюнявил ее.  
  
В тот момент, Луи касается своих солнечных очков, что лежат на краю скамейки, и они случайно оказываются плавающими в песке под их ногами. Оба парня синхронно наклоняются, чтобы поднять их, и на пути вниз Гарри чувствует прикосновение тела Луи к его собственному, их руки касаются друг друга, преследуя одну и ту же цель.  
  
Гарри первый достает очки и садится обратно, передавая их в руки Луи с кривой усмешкой:  
  
– Аккуратнее. Не хотелось бы потерять их. Они выглядят хорошо на тебе.  
  
Выражение на лице Луи становится таким, какого он еще не видел, его рот и брови выгибаются, и он выглядит так, будто старается не реагировать. Гарри притворяется, что не замечает, как Луи стряхивает песок со своих очков.  
  
– Все хорошо выглядит на мне, – он пожимает плечами, одевая очки на свою переносицу и возвращая свой взгляд на него, высунув язык, его рот готов выдать что-то вроде "уродливый".  
  
– Хм, – Гарри обдумывает это, морща нос, будто он не совсем уверен в этом, хотя это, возможно, наиболее правдивая вещь из всего, о чем они говорили сегодня. – Я могу найти несколько исключений.  
  
Луи последний раз откусывает от своего сандвича и складывает свои руки вместе, размахивая ногами так, что одна из них оказалась на краю скамейки напротив Гарри:  
  
– Что, например?  
  
– Как футболки, – спокойно отвечает Гарри, глядя прямо на Луи, потому что смотреть на то, как он извивается, приносит удовольствие. На мгновение он может увидеть, как открывается его рот, но тут же закрывается. Гарри выпускает смешок перед тем, как начинает говорить снова и с трудом связывает слова, зная, как отвратительно он поступает. – Можешь не надевать ее в следующий раз, знаешь?  
  
– Я в шоке, – отвечает Луи, полностью проваливая попытку звучать раздраженно.  
  
Он поворачивается, и Гарри прослеживает за его взглядом. Луи смотрит на Лакс, сидящую и посыпающую свои ноги песком, поднимая при этом пыль; она чувствует себя ужасно счастливой из-за этого. Луи улыбается и снова смотрит на Гарри.  
  
– Я думаю, это считается за развитие интеллекта, не так ли? Лиз всегда говорит мне не препятствовать этому.  
  
И Гарри просто не уверен, почему или как он может перейти от того, что хочет его, к тому, что находит его восхитительным всего за пару минут, но понимает, что пялится после нескольких секунд и вздохов, опуская свои плечи, как будто он смотрит вниз и рассматривает дерево на скамейке, потому что не совсем уверен в том, что сказать.  
  
– Где счастливая девушка сейчас?  
  
Гарри поднимает взгляд, сбитый с толку:  
  
– Кто?  
  
– Твой первый поцелуй. Та, с кем ты пометил эту скамейку, – Луи говорит это с благоговением, Гарри смеется и напоминает себе о том, как ужасно это будет, если он поцелует его посреди парка с кучей детей.  
  
– Не представляю даже, – он просто пожимает плечами, снова смотря на Лакс. – Она переехала в четвертом классе. Эй, посмотри... – шаткие ноги Лакс не дают ей подняться, так что Гарри протягивает ей руку, чтобы не дать ей упасть.  
  
– Хорошее спасение, – говорит Луи, заканчивая со своим бутербродом; он встает на ноги, чтобы засунуть пакет обратно в холодильник, который они собрали.  
  
– Позволишь мне заплатить тебе?  
  
Они уже говорили об этом раньше, и Гарри все еще отказывался соглашаться, тут же мотая своей головой и говоря Луи заткнуться до того, как он скажет еще что-то.  
  
– Я уже говорил тебе, чувак. Это ты меняешь подгузники. Лакс просто слишком милая, чтобы отказаться, вот и все, – он оставляет смачный поцелуй на ее щеке, она счастливо хихикает, тыкает своими маленькими пальчиками в его нос, на что он возмущается и заставляет девочку визжать и пытаться сделать это снова.  
  
Луи отходит, чтобы забрать Майлза и Шарлотту. Гарри украдкой наблюдает за ним, пока он идет, его фигура и загар безупречен, и ему приходится отвернуться, потому что в его голове нет ни одной приличной мысли, и он знает, что с этим нужно что-то делать.  
  
В любом случае, это было глупым обещанием.

 

Louis

Трава все еще мокрая от росы, когда Луи переходит через лужайку в полдевятого утра в пятницу, на целых двадцать минут раньше, чем он обычно появляется в доме Вудсов. Он согласился вчера забрать второй сезон Клана Сопрано* у Гарри перед работой, что и является причиной, почему он стоит напротив двери в бассейн Гарри, со все еще мокрыми от душа волосами, параллельно зевая в свою руку.  
  
Здесь хорошо, думает он, оглядываясь вокруг; солнечный свет освещает знакомые места, и небольшой ветер покачивает зеленые деревья. Отличная погода стояла всю неделю, и он не думает, что четыре дня, проведенные с бесконечным флиртом с одним Гарри Стайлсом, как-то повлияли на его мнение об ужасно жаркой и влажной погоде, на которою жалуется буквально каждый человек, с которым он ежедневно сталкивается.  
  
Гарри уезжает в город на две ночи, что не имеет никакого значения, правда, потому что они всё равно не видятся с ним по выходным. Он говорит ему об этом за день, как будто Луи будет, возможно, умолять его не ехать никуда с семьей, хотя у него уже есть свои собственные планы. Или будут, если Зейн решит ответить ему хотя бы раз за следующие двадцать четыре часа. Есть не больше пятидесяти процентов, что это случится, но Луи все-таки надеется.  
  
Домик для бассейна больше похож на отремонтированный сарай, но это незаметно из-за большого дуба перед ним, который придает ему вид винтажного коттеджа. Он никогда не заходил внутрь раньше.  
  
Луи останавливается перед входом и дважды стучит в дверь, отпугивая птицу, которая, видимо, построила себе гнездо на крыше. Он вздыхает и снова немного отходит, держа в руках первый сезон, нервно теребя его, дожидаясь ответа.  
  
Дверь открывается, и Гарри вытаскивает зубную щетку изо рта.  
  
– Он жив, – говорит Луи, и Гарри кивает, пытаясь улыбнуться, но немного зубной пасты скапливается в уголках его губ. Он выглядит очаровательно.  
  
– Входи, – говорит он, махая рукой.  
  
Луи переступает через порог и закрывает за собой дверь, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри наклоняется над раковиной, прикрепленной к стене. На нем пара черных спортивных шорт, которые слишком плотно облегают его бедра, а футболка настолько тонкая, что кажется прозрачной; когда-то она, возможно, была белой, но Луи не до конца в этом уверен. Рукава обрезаны, и Луи восхищается тем, как выглядят руки Гарри, подставленные под воду; он отряхивается, выпрямляется и вытирает рот большим и указательным пальцами.  
  
– Второй сезон здесь, – он указывает прямо за Луи, на столик рядом с кроватью, где копия American Pastoral лежит под упаковкой с DVD-дисками. Луи поднимает ее, бормоча "спасибо", прочищая горло только для того, чтобы издать хоть какой-то звук в тихой комнате.  
  
Они никогда прежде не оставались одни, правда. Не вне дома Вудсов, и никогда за закрытой дверью без риска, что ребенок забежит в комнату в один из таких моментов. Нет никакой причины, чтобы Луи оставался, и ему не приходит в голову ничего, что он может сказать, в первый раз в жизни, так что он кладет первый сезон и смотрит на парня.  
  
– Уезжаешь сегодня? – спрашивает он, спиной прислоняясь к двери.  
  
– Да, сразу после пробежки, – говорит Гарри и пересекает комнату, чтобы сесть на край кровати. Он наклоняется, чтобы завязать шнурки, что открывает Луи прекрасный вид на его спину и плечи.  
  
Это странно, потому что ему кажется, что нет никаких причин для этого, правда, не таких, которые он мог бы найти, – ему кажется, что один из них должен что-то сделать. Это просто из-за того, что это их первый раз, когда они одни, и в комнате так тихо, никто из них не говорит много, и Луи не может придумать, что бы ему такого сказать, потому что в данный момент его разум атакован мыслями о том, как он прижимает Гарри к стене, и они просто касаются друг друга, исследуют, выясняют, что за черт происходит, почему мысль об этом ребенке заставляет его мозг взрываться, когда он смотрит на него так.  
  
Но Гарри кажется просто идеально спокойным. Он заканчивает зашнуровывать второй кроссовок и выпрямляется, кашляя в ладонь, параллельно убирая волосы с лица. _Черт, Луи знает, что пялится_.  
  
Они часто так делают. Иногда это кажется игрой, потому что они настолько очевидны, что Луи задается вопросом, когда же, наконец, один из них заговорит об этом. Гарри смотрит на него с кровати, и он видит, как тот уже почти решается сказать что-то.  
  
– Так чем ты собираешься заниматься на выходных? Пойдешь на свидание с каким-то горячим парнем? – спрашивает его Гарри, выразительно шевеля бровями. Луи бросает на него вопросительный взгляд, потому что, на самом деле, они не часто разговаривают на эту тему, но Гарри знает точно, что сейчас Луи не встречается ни с кем. Он не встречается ни с кем уже очень долго.  
  
Ему кажется это странным, что во время таких вот разговоров Гарри не слишком уж и разговорчив. Например, есть куча людей, о которых он постоянно говорит, но никто из них не задерживается долго в его историях. Часть его восхищается тем фактом, что у Гарри не было длительных отношений, и Луи понимает его. Он может сосчитать количество человек, с которыми он встречался, по пальцам одной руки, и он все еще периодически встречает каждого из них время от времени. Они не просто исчезали из его жизни, как это произошло у Гарри.  
  
– Нет, боюсь, нет. Я думал, что говорил тебе об этом. Я просто выпью чего-нибудь с моим другом Зейном, – пожимая плечами, отвечает Луи, не упоминая тот факт, что Зейн, возможно, уйдет уже через час, потому что... он всегда так делает.  
  
– О, да, тот горячий парень, которого ты показывал мне.  
  
На лице Гарри самодовольная улыбка, которую Луи хочет убрать оттуда, потому что, очевидно, ему не нравится, когда Гарри называет кого-то помимо него горячим. И да, есть разница, потому что Гарри называл его горячим чаще и по-другому, и Луи нравится, как это звучало тогда.  
  
– Как тебе угодно, – скрипит Луи, явно улыбаясь неестественной улыбкой и крепче обхватывая руками диск. Кажется, на долю секунды в воздухе виснет напряжение, и он не знает точно, из-за чего, потому что Гарри все еще улыбается, и Луи не может решить, хочет ли он его поцеловать или задушить.  
  
Гарри, должно быть, более уверенный в себе, потому что он выпрямляется и, пока Луи ожидает, что тот подойдет к двери, вместо этого Гарри двигается прямо в его сторону, прижимая его тело к стене. Он оставляет свою руку в промежутке между его шеей и плечом, наклоняя свою голову так, что их глаза в какой-то миг встречаются.  
  
Луи все еще чувствует себя так, будто ждет, что должно что-то случиться, и он даже не уверен, дышит ли он, когда Гарри оставляет пару сантиметров между их лицами и начинает говорить близко к его губам:  
  
– Я собираюсь тебя сейчас поцеловать.  
  
В этих словах есть что-то такое чертовски самоуверенное, что Луи, честно, не удивляется, как Гарри это сказал, он собирается сделать это вместо того, чтобы спросить, может ли он сделать это. Он предполагает, что Гарри такой же и в постели, что он будет делать то, что хочет, и он уверен на 100% что тот будет манипулировать чьим-то телом до тех пор, пока у него не появится желание бросить кого-то разбитым и наслаждаться тем, как он снова будет восстанавливать его.  
  
Не то, чтобы он думал об этом или о чем-то еще. Ладно, может быть, только однажды.  
  
Это должно показаться не ожиданием, но на самом деле оно таковым и является. Луи просто кивает, чувствуя, что скоро начнет умолять, чтобы Гарри сократил расстояние между ними так, чтобы он мог почувствовать теплое дыхание Гарри на своих губах.  
  
Но ему не приходится делать этого, потому что Гарри двигает своей рукой по его подбородку вверх и хватает его губы. Он почти ожидает, что это будет быстрым, но это не так – это медленно, так, как Луи любит, чтобы его целовали, и Гарри просто использует свое время, соединяя их губы, углубляя поцелуй. Его рот ощущается так же хорошо, как и выглядит, даже лучше, и он даже не может вспомнить, как он себе это представлял, потому что действительность - невероятная вещь.  
  
Он мычит от удовольствия, наконец выйдя из шокового состояния достаточно, чтобы издать хоть один звук. Его свободная рука двигается по талии Гарри, и это захватывающе, то, как правильно его тело чувствуется под прикосновениями, когда его пальцы поднимаются к грудной клетке.  
  
Луи думает, что должен был знать о том, что первый поцелуй с Гарри будет чувствоваться так, как последний, что он будет такой переменно нежный и агрессивный, что это заставит его покачиваться на ногах, он сильнее прижмется к его груди, замечая, как его футболка задерется.  
  
Это выливается в то, что они оба не могут дышать, и он может чувствовать это своим телом, когда легкие Гарри втягивают так много воздуха. Они стоят так какое-то время, прежде чем Гарри отходит, и Лу чувствует, что должен сказать что-то, возможно, даже спросить, какого черта только что произошло. Но слова не приходят вовремя, и Гарри просто улыбается ему, пока Луи все еще пытается принять тот факт, что это на самом деле случилось.  
  
– Мне действительно нужно на пробежку. Мы скоро уезжаем.  
  
Гарри открывает дверь и опирается на раму, держась руками по обе стороны от нее. Луи не может придумать, что сказать, так что просто прижимает их губы друг к другу в чем-то близком к улыбке.  
  
– Хорошо проведи выходные, ладно? – ухмыляясь, говорит Луи, Гарри быстро машет ему, поднимая пальцы вверх, а затем разворачивается на каблуках, отправляясь дальше по улице.  
  
Луи все еще стоит посреди комнаты, держа в руках DVD, с опухшими от поцелуя губами, покрасневшими щеками, и он действительно, действительно ненавидит Гарри Стайлса. Он целует его, а затем буквально убегает от него перед тем, как Луи успевает что-либо сказать, черт, это слишком для него.  
  
Он в спешке закрывает дверь перед тем, как пойти к Вудсам, изо всех сил пытается не думать о том, что только что произошло, что было, блять, невозможно, потому что он практически до сих пор может чувствовать губы Гарри на своих губах, и он четко помнит, насколько выше и шире Гарри кажется, когда он прижат к нему.  
  
Это то, что он видел только в кино, Луи несильно бьет себя по щеке, пытаясь тем самым выбить из себя все дерьмо. Он все еще сжимает фильм в потных ладонях и не пытается убедить себя, что это было настоящей причиной, по которой он заглянул к Гарри этим утром. Они уже провели несколько недель вместе, флиртуя, как сумасшедшие, узнавая друг друга и смеясь сильнее, чем Луи может понять, так что он не знает, почему его так удивил этот поцелуй.  
  
Единственная вещь, которая не удивляет его, это то, что он чувствует себя сбитым грузовиком, когда Гарри уходит, и это то, чего он боялся. Что это будет больше, чем просто какой-то поцелуй.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
К удивлению Луи, Зейн на самом деле соглашается в субботу провести с ним вечер. Они идут в любимый мексиканский ресторан Луи, потому что тот недалеко от их квартиры. С ним хорошо гулять, потому что прошло уже много времени – всегда так кажется, – а Луи слегка беспокоится, чтобы рассказать кому-то о том, что случилось с Гарри, он не знает, как подойти к этой теме.  
  
После одной кружки пива, Зейн спрашивает, что нового происходит в его жизни или с его новыми друзьями, и Луи думает, что это будет не так ужасно, если он упомянет самые последние события. Луи проводит рукой по горлышку бутылки, смотря через плечо Зейна, где группа парней играла в дартс, пока решает, как много он должен сказать.  
  
– Гарри хороший. Он такой же, ты знаешь? Он часто заходит, и дети любят его. Он рассказывает им глупые шутки и позволяет Шер красить его. Довольно здорово иметь кого-то, кто может помочь тебе, – что-то явно остается недосказанным, Зейн слишком умный, и Луи знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что тот чувствует это.  
  
Закатив глаза, Зейн крутит пачку сигарет в руках, а затем вытаскивает из нее еще одну и засовывает за ухо:  
  
– И?  
  
Он пропускает три пальца сквозь свои волосы, делая из нескольких прядей челку, будто на его глазах до этого было мало волос. Он смотрит на Луи, будто это очевидно, что он недосказал историю, и Луи вздыхает, прежде чем продолжить:  
  
– Мы целовались. Ну, он поцеловал меня. Я зашел к нему вчера утром, чтобы забрать фильм, и он просто надевал обувь, и он... поцеловал меня. Так, будто уже делал это миллион раз.  
  
Зейн приподнимает бровь, и Луи может точно сказать, что тот изо всех сил старается не засмеяться:  
  
– Не говори мне, что ты просто стоял там. Ты, по крайней мере, ответил на поцелуй? Что случилось? – Зейн вежливо слушал его разговоры о детях весь вечер, но Луи уверен, что ему на самом деле интересен разговор сейчас.  
  
– Да, я поцеловал его в ответ, – говорит раздраженно он, и останавливается, чтобы сделать еще один глоток пива перед тем, как чувствует, что может продолжить разговор. – На самом деле это было странно. Он ушел сразу же после этого, и теперь я не знаю, что будет, когда я увижу его в понедельник. Я не знаю, должен ли говорить что-то, или мы просто можем вернуться к... тому, что было до этого, я не знаю.  
  
На этой части Луи останавливается, потому что он не привык к таким вещам, что происходят с Гарри. Все настолько непредсказуемо с ним, что он не может честно сказать, было ли это случайностью, о которой они больше не заговорят. Возможно, после всего флирта, Гарри просто захотел посмотреть, что из этого выйдет, и получилось вот так – не самый худший на свете вариант. Это был хороший поцелуй, и он может, наверное, жить с этим, как с чем-то одноразовым, если Гарри этого хочет тоже.  
  
Зейн подбадривающе улыбается и слегка стучит по подбородку Луи:  
  
– Просто подожди и посмотри, что случится, когда он вернется, мужик. Если ты собираешься продолжать видиться с ним так часто, тогда он должен будет сказать что-то в конце концов, верно? Просто сделай это круто. Ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
  
Очевидно, для Зейна уже пришло время выкурить новую сигарету, и он оставляет Луи за столом, надавливая на его плечи, когда проходит мимо. Луи вздыхает, убирая руку с пива и грустными глазами смотрит в пустоту. Зейн, как правило, всегда дает дельные советы, но он все-таки ошибся по поводу последней части. Луи чувствует, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что делать дальше. Все это просто кажется экспериментом для Гарри, который... неважно, это нормально, но это испортит все, что было у них, черт, эти прекрасные две недели.  
  
Один из парней, играющих в дартс, приглашает его к себе, как только лишается товарища по команде, и Луи тяжело вздыхает, допивает одним глотком пиво, затем двигается в его направлении. Он думает, что Зейн прав почти во всем. На данный момент он ничего не может сделать, кроме того, как подождать до понедельника.  
  
Прищуриваясь, он делает первый бросок, одновременно пытаясь сосредоточиться и избегать мыслей о длинных ногах, повязках и кудрях, пока задерживает руку на пару секунд, перед тем как сделать еще один бросок. Он так далеко от центра, и незнакомец, который выбрал его в партнеры, ворчит с левой стороны, когда дротик попадает в доску, и она падает со стены. Есть одна метафора для описания этого, он думает, он просто пока не нашел ее.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Луи так торопится утром в понедельник, что даже не думает о том, вернулся ли Гарри к этому времени, когда заходит в дом Вудсов. Он бросает взгляд на домик с бассейном по дороге внутрь, но он все еще кажется запертым, окна закрыты и не слышно музыки, которая всегда есть рядом с Гарри. Он понимает, что тот еще не должен был вернуться, и он практически чувствует облегчение, потому что появилось немного дополнительного времени для него, чтобы заняться тем, чем он занимается с пятницы – уйти с головой в самую ужасную работу и не сходить с ума от того, что произошло.  
  
Лиз и Скот собираются пойти в театр этим вечером, так что Луи соглашается остаться на дополнительное время, что означает очень длинный день для него, но деньги никогда не бывают лишними, и все, что ему нужно сделать, это уложить Лакс и включить мультики для Майлза с Шарлоттой.  
  
Дождь льет целый день, так что почти все время они проводят под одеялами в гостиной, смотря фильмы, жуя попкорн и наводя повсюду беспорядок, который близнецы пообещали убрать перед тем, как пойдут спать. Он накидывает на себя покрывало и притворяется монстром в течение получаса, что веселит всех трех детей, под конец он почти задыхается, разваливаясь плашмя под навесом с динозаврами.  
  
Когда Луи в конце-концов выбирается из своего кокона, чтобы пойти пообедать, он замечает, что Лакс сегодня кажется немного более суетливой, чем обычно. Он подхватывает ее на руки, подбрасывая несколько раз вверх, затем сажает в специальный стульчик на кухне, чтобы она могла наблюдать за тем, как он готовит сандвичи для близнецов, разговаривая с ней тихим голосом, пока она не успокаивается. Разрезав банан на тоненькие кусочки, он кладет их на тарелку перед ней, и когда он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать девочку в лоб, замечает две вещи: первое, машина Гарри стоит на дороге, и второе, то, что лоб Лакс очень горячий.  
  
– Ты в порядке, ангел? – спрашивает он ее мягко, убирая с лица пушистые светлые волосики. – Пожалуйста, не болей.  
  
Он снова целует ее лоб, чувствуя себя так, будто на него кто-то сбросил булыжник.  
  
Убедившись, что она съела кусочек банана, Луи отправляется на кухню, чтобы помыть руки и наблюдает с интересом за тем, как Гарри захлопывает дверь своей машины. На нем неоново-розовые плавки и футболка, и даже за запотевшим от дождя стеклом Луи может увидеть, что тот потемнел за выходные. Он выглядит очень хорошо, и это почти раздражает - то, что все построенные в голове Луи картинки гаснут по сравнению с тем, что есть на самом деле.  
  
Луи отворачивается после того, как Гарри закрывает дверь домика с бассейном и отходит от окна с важной причиной; надо перестать думать о Гарри, он беспокоится о Лакс, потому что из ее носа уже что-то капает, и, Господи, он правда не ожидал, что она заболеет в его часы. Луи уже чувствует себя ужасно виноватым за это.  
  
Стараясь оставаться спокойным, он снова берет ее на руки, и да, она точно слишком теплая. Немного поискав, он находит градусник в ящике с лекарствами и быстро гуглит, чтобы узнать, какая температура будет слишком высокой для тринадцати месячного ребенка. Градусник показывает 39, и это официально достаточно высокая температура, как он читает. Через четыре часа Лиз и Скотт должны будут вернуться со свидания, и он на самом деле ненавидит тревожить их, но все-таки он звонит родителям девочки. Они не отвечают, что не удивляет его, но он получает сообщение "что случилось?" от Лиз пару минут спустя.  
  
Она ведет себя на удивление спокойно после того, как Луи объясняет ей, что хорошо – возможно, все не настолько плохо, как ему кажется. Он уверен, что это уже случалось раньше, с Лакс, а раньше и с близнецами. Она говорит ему следить за ней, продолжать мерить ей температуру, и если она поднимется еще выше, сообщить им, и они вернутся и позвонят ее врачу.  
  
Когда Луи нервно откладывает свой телефон в сторонку, он все еще не может успокоиться. Хорошо, что они не думают, что стоит так сильно беспокоиться, но он не может ничего поделать с собой и побороть это, думая, не мог ли он сделать чего-то, чтобы предотвратить болезнь. Бесполезно даже думать об этом, потому что... дети простужаются, это случается, но он все еще думает, что облажался.  
  
Шарлотта перехватывает его на лестнице, когда он несет Лакс, чтобы уложить ее в кроватку. Он поворачивается боком, чтобы посмотреть на вторую малышку. На ней пара очков без линз, которые она использует, когда изображает из себя президента, черт, это выглядит так мило.  
  
– С Лакс что-то случилось?  
  
Луи слегка мотает головой:  
  
– С ней все будет хорошо, малышка. Она просто простудилась, я так думаю.  
  
В тот самый момент Майлз, не останавливаясь, проносится мимо, срывая очки с лица Шарлотты и надевая их на себя, искусно маневрируя между мебелью, стараясь сохранить между ними расстояние.  
  
– Маааайлз! Верни их, – визжит Шарлотта, бросаясь за братом, и Луи слышит звук разбитого стекла почти через секунду, как они исчезают из вида. Лакс снова начинает возиться у него на руках, Луи разочарованно выдыхает, заботливо укачивая ее на своих руках.  
  
– Что это? – спрашивает он.  
  
Проходит мгновение в тишине, и затем он слышит виноватый, встревоженный голос Майлза:  
  
– Эм... мамина ваза.  
  
Луи закрывает глаза на пару секунд перед тем, как успокаивающе проведя рукой по спине Лакс, выпустить тихий стон:  
  
– Что бы вы ни сделали, не двигайтесь. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас наступил на стекло... Просто... Я положу Лакс и приду, уберу осколки, просто оставайтесь там, хорошо?  
  
Он слышит, как они тихо соглашаются, затем Шарлотта и Майлз начинают снова ругаться, споря о том, кто на самом деле разбил вазу. По логике Шарлотты, это сделал Майлз. Майлз же считает, что это Шарлотта загнала его в эту комнату. У Луи нет выбора, кроме как оставить их так, потому что Лакс близка к тому, чтобы разрыдаться; он поскорее хочет попытаться успокоить ее до тех пор, пока она не зайдет слишком далеко.  
  
Он включает свет, и вытаскивает самых больших животных из кроватки, бросая их в манеж перед тем, как уложить ее, пытаясь сделать это комфортно для нее. Из ее носа все еще капает, и он берет носовой платок, чтобы вытереть носик, затем прикладывая ладонь ко лбу девочки снова. Она все еще горячая – так же, как и в прошлый раз, – и он почти боится оставить ее даже на пару минут, представляя все ужасные вещи, что могут случиться за это время.  
  
– Бедная малышка. Я скоро вернусь проверить тебя, – бормочет он в ее щечку перед тем, как уйти, не желая встречаться с тем, что ждет его.  
  
К его счастью, близнецы никуда не ушли, они оба как будто примерзли к месту, где стояли, очевидно приняв его указания слишком дословно. Луи нашел бы это смешным в любое другое время, то, что они выглядят, будто вокруг них невидимое поле, и они все окружены красными и белыми осколками.  
  
– Мама не обрадуется этому. Что я говорил вам в прошлый раз?  
  
Шарлотта выпускает возмущенный звук, поворачиваясь к Майлсу:  
  
– Это он украл мои очки!  
  
Эти слова приводят их к еще одному спору, и Луи аккуратно проходит мимо них, вытаскивая веник из шкафа, параллельно подбирая все стекла, которые может найти. Он старается изо всех сил, зная что к приезду Лиз комната должна быть достаточно безопасной для того, чтобы двигаться.  
  
– Они всё равно выглядели глупо! – слышит Луи, и он практически может сосчитать.. 3.. 2.. 1.. и тут же Шарлотта начинает захлебываться в слезах одновременно с плачем, который раздался из детской. Ему нужно успокоить Шарлотту, объяснить Майлсу, почему он не может говорить такие вещи, но еще ему правда, правда нужно сходить и проверить Лакс и блять... это слишком много. Ему срочно нужна дополнительная пара рук, так что он он думает о том, что надо снова написать Лиз, черт, это будет схоже с поражением, особенно если учесть, что в первый раз она не сильно волновалась.  
  
Есть еще один человек, которому он может позвонить, но он не хочет делать этого. Гарри только вернулся из поездки, меньше часа назад, и он, возможно, хочет отдохнуть, а не проводить остаток вечера, сидя с детьми и пытаясь остановить двух пятилетних хулиганов. Но Лакс и Шарлотта обе все еще плачут, и в данный момент он чувствует себя загнанным в угол.  
  
Он достает телефон, набирая быстро "не можешь зайти в соседнюю дверь?" и нажимая "отправить" прежде, чем успевает передумать.  
  
– Шер, ты не выглядишь глупой в очках, ладно? Майлс, тебе нужно извиниться перед сестрой. Ты ранил ее чувства.  
  
Насколько он может судить, Майлз выглядит так, будто понимает, что он имел в виду нечто большее и бормочет извинение в сторону сестры. Все выглядит так, будто сейчас он может вернуться обратно в комнату Лакс через холл, где малышка сидит с красным лицом и слезами, стекающими по ее щекам.  
  
– Прости, малыш, – воркует он, двигаясь, чтобы поднять ее снова. Она – одна из самых счастливых детей, что он когда-либо встречал, правда, и это убивает его; он не любит наблюдать за тем, как она плачет, он пытается уложить ее головку к себе на грудь, стараясь это сделать так, чтобы ей было удобно. Он слегка сжимает ее ушко, надеясь тем самым ее немного успокоить.  
  
Спустя несколько минут звенит звонок, и прежде, чем он успевает даже отреагировать, он слышит, как Шарлотта кричит:  
  
– Я открою.  
  
Луи вздыхает, вынося Лакс в холл, так что он может быть там на случай, если это не тот, кого он ожидает. Он кивает Шарлотте, и она открывает дверь, вставая на носочки, когда видит, что это Гарри.  
  
Луи не знает, почему он чувствует переполняющее его облегчение, когда видит его. Гарри с тех пор успел переодеться, как Луи видел его в последний раз. Теперь на нем надеты узкие черные джинсы и футболка "Ramones", которая, возможно, когда-то была черной, но теперь она выцветшая и серая. Его кожа все еще немного загоревшая, он, кажется, только вышел из душа, и Луи чувствует, что его сердце начинает биться быстрее, когда тот полностью заходит, и если бы не ребенок на его руках, он бы, возможно, подбежал и обвил вокруг него руки. В этой мысли не очень много смысла, но он использует ее, как доказательство того, насколько он переполнен эмоциями – ему нужно, чтобы кто-то обнял его и сказал, что все в порядке и что он, черт возьми, не облажался.  
  
– Гарри, Гарри! – приветствует его Шарлотта, оборачивая руки вокруг одной из его ужасно длинных ног, и Гарри улыбается, наклоняясь, чтобы взъерошить ее волосы перед тем, как бросить встревоженный взгляд на Луи.  
  
– Все в порядке? – что-то нежное есть в его голосе, и это заставляет Луи хотеть сломаться, но вместо этого он просто кивает.  
  
– Да, я просто... прости, что позвал тебя. Я знаю, ты только что вернулся и все такое, но Лакс простыла и... – Луи понимает, что путается в словах и останавливается, чтобы вдохнуть, но Гарри, кажется, все понимает. Его лицо становится мягче, понимающим, и он машет Луи, двигаясь дальше по холлу.  
  
– Давай. Я присмотрю за этими двумя вместо тебя.  
  
Как бы Луи ни хотел согласиться без протестов, но он чувствует себя виноватым, потому что это действительно, действительно не та работа, которую Гарри должен выполнять. Насколько Луи знает, он, возможно, обрывает планы Гарри на ночь:  
  
– Ты уверен?  
  
Гарри с нетерпением кивает, садясь на пол напротив дивана, на котором разместилась Шарлотта, окруженная игрушками и достающая настольную игру. Майлс бросается, чтобы сесть рядом с ней.  
  
– Луи, все круто, не волнуйся об этом. Я бы пришел, если бы знал, что ты до сих пор здесь, в любом случае.  
  
Голос Гарри беспечный, он говорит это так, будто первым делом после возвращения домой подумать заглянуть сюда, если Луи все еще здесь, не было большим делом. Возможно, это и не настолько важно, но Луи нравится чувство, которое появляется при этом; нравится знать, что Гарри вообще думает о нем.  
  
Все еще слишком тяжело, чтобы обдумывать, когда вокруг есть более важные дела, о которых ему нужно позаботиться, и он просто встречается глазами с Гарри на мгновение и беззвучно говорит "спасибо", на которое Гарри отвечает легкой улыбкой, будто это ничего, будто он не спасает жизнь Луи на данный момент.  
  
Гарри говорит что-то о том, что принцесса Фростин выглядит точно, как Шарлотта, и Луи не может ничего поделать с собой и чувствует прилив любви к нему, когда идет в детскую. Он снова пишет Лиз, чтобы спросить, может ли он дать Лакс какое-нибудь лекарство, и, пока ждет ответа, купает ее в теплой ванне, которая должна положительно подействовать на нее – и успокоить ее, плюс ко всему, - потому что нос девочки все еще красный и мокрый; она немного улыбается Луи, когда тот тыкает резиновой игрушкой в ее нос. Он заворачивает ее в одеяло и получает сообщение от Лиз, в котором говорится, что он может дать ей Мотрин, что он и делает, и уже почти восемь, когда он заканчивает со всем.  
  
Гостиная кажется более спокойной, чем раньше, и Луи слышит, что там играет фильм, когда одевает Лакс, все еще разговаривая с ней тихо, чтобы она не начала плакать снова, целуя ее животик и щекоча маленькую ножку, пока она не визжит. Она сонная, когда он берет ее на руки, продолжая шептать ей на ухо, и она использует его грудь вместо подушки.  
  
Это невероятно для него, что Гарри здесь, и дети ведут себя спокойно рядом с ним, и он уже ожидает, что случится что-то ужасное, когда он вернется в гостиную, но в следующую секунду убеждается в обратном.  
  
Три лица оборачиваются на него – Майлс, потом Гарри, а потом и Шарлотта, в той же последовательности, как они сидят на диване, и Луи подносит палец к губам, потому что видит вопросы на лицах близнецов еще до того, как они задают их.  
  
– Гарри, можешь подойти на секунду? – спрашивает он все еще тихим голосом, чтобы не побеспокоить малышку, которая только заснула.  
  
Гарри взлохмачивает свои волосы, вставая с дивана, и Луи наблюдает за ним в течение секунды, что они находятся рядом, заходя на кухню. Прежде, чем он может сказать слова благодарности, Гарри тянется, чтобы дотронуться до спины Лакс, накрывая руку Луи своей собственной, и он даже не уверен, пытается ли он подействовать на ребенка или на него, но что бы они ни пытался сделать, это работает.  
  
Оказавшись на кухне, Луи поворачивается к Гарри, и второй убирает свои руки, но остается близко. Это первый раз с пятничного утра, когда он видит его больше секунды, и он просто – Луи чувствует себя спокойно, смотря на него, и это так странно, потому что не случается часто. Он всегда заботится о состоянии других людей, а Гарри смотрит на него так, будто смирится со всем, что он скажет или сделает.  
  
– Спасибо, что помог мне с ними, – выдыхает Луи, говоря тихо. – Прости, я просто... Я не хотел просить тебя приходить, но она все еще болеет, и я чувствую, что облажался из-за того, что позволил этому случиться, хотя думаю, что ничего не мог сделать, а еще Майлс разбил вазу, и это просто... дерьмо, случилось слишком много всего. Хотя она... я думаю, она в порядке, – заканчивает он, поворачиваясь, чтобы проверить Лакс, убирая волосы с лица девочки.   
  
– Луи, я же сказал тебе, не переживай из-за этого, – голос Гарри мягче и тише, чем обычно, и Луи снова чувствует это необъяснимое желание просто наклониться к нему, прижаться лбом к его шее и глубоко вздохнуть, но он просто кивает в благодарность. Гарри опускает руку на его плечо, похлопывая по нему, и оставляет ее там, как будто прикосновение не имеет никаких задних мыслей, но Луи хочется развалиться.  
  
– Они скоро вернутся домой, – он говорит Гарри. – Ты не должен оставаться, если у тебя есть другие дела...  
  
– Эй, нет, – обрывает его Гарри, качая головой. – Рад был увидеться с тобой, так или иначе.  
  
Луи просто вздыхает и пытается сменить тему:  
  
– Хорошо провел выходные?  
  
Гарри как бы кивает, добавляя:  
  
– Неплохо.  
  
– Просто неплохо?  
  
– Я много думал.  
  
Луи сглатывает. Гарри смотрит на него так, будто хочет, чтобы он спросил "почему", даже если Луи вполне уверен, что знает ответ:  
  
– О чем, например?  
  
Гарри снова п

ожимает плечами и затем опускает свою руку на бедро Луи, вдыхая так, будто сейчас рассмеется вместо ответа, но звонок звенит три раза, оповещая о том, что кто-то открыл дверь. Они оба отходят друг от друга, и Луи смотрит на Гарри последний раз и возвращается в гостиную, где Лиз и Скотт обнимают близнецов и смотрят на Луи обеспокоено.  
  
– Как она? – спрашивает Лиз, заметно взволнованная, когда подошла к ней.  
  
– Немного лучше сейчас, – говорит он, пропуская руку сквозь свои волосы. – Я не думаю, что температура полностью спала. Но ей точно лучше.  
  
Лиз задает еще несколько вопросов, и Луи делает все возможное, чтобы достойно ответить на них на все, пока Гарри разговаривает со Скотом позади него. Он подзывает Майлса и Шарлотту и спрашивает у них, что случилось с маминой вазой, их глаза виновато опущены, когда они сознаются.  
  
– Ну, по крайней мере, никто не пострадал, – замечает Лиз, и Луи действительно хотел бы иметь таких родителей, потому что она права – все могло бы быть намного хуже.

 

Harry

В девять вечера на улице уже порядочно темно, когда Гарри покидает дом Вудсов, он украдкой смотрит на небо, в очередной раз поражаясь красоте звезд. Несмотря на едва моросящий дождь, беспорядочное количество звезд на небе освещает его прогулку и служит своеобразной заменой разбитых фонарей. Все еще влажно, но не настолько липко, как было днем. По пути домой он думает, что еще не поздно вернуться к Луи. Он так соскучился. Поездка в Пойнт-Плезенте не принесла того долгожданного облегчения, которого он так хотел.  
  
На самом деле, всё прошло отлично. Знакомая атмосфера, море, солнце и полуголые девочки отлично расслабляли его, но, если бы он был в состоянии выключить свои мысли, хотя бы на нескольких минут, черт, это невозможно. Гарри ушел, беспрерывно пялясь на Луи, даже когда он старался приложить сознательное усилие, чтобы попытаться остановить себя.. Ничего не вышло.  
  
Это не похоже на него, быть одержимым кем-то слишком долго, но как бы странно это ни звучало, на данный момент все его мысли были только об одном человеке, Луи, словно ураган, ворвался в его жизнь. Он думает о нем постоянно, и ведь нет никакой очевидной причины, почему, когда он видит парасейлинг, он сразу же думает, _о, эй, я не удивлюсь, если Луи занимался парасейлингом прежде_. Гарри пытается рационализироваться, но в итоге он просто обманывает сам себя.  
  
После тяжелой ночи, он почти уверен, что, возможно, он захочет сесть в машину и ехать обратно к себе в квартиру, там он сможет переждать напряженность, которая возникла после общения с больным ребенком и двумя дебоширами пяти лет. Луи выглядит таким обеспокоенным, и Гарри задается вопросом, был ли он к этому готов, потому что он определенно нуждается в передышке между точкой а и точкой б.  
  
— Ты теперь вернешься домой? — спрашивает Гарри, убирая непослушные кудряшки со лба так, чтобы лучше было видно Луи. Он не хочет упустить его взгляд, потому что пытается понять его, пытается следовать за сигналами, которые тот подает ему, даже если таковых и нет.  
  
— Не знаю, да, наверное, — Луи пожимает плечами в ответ на его вопрос, и Гарри думает, это именно то, что он искал, _тот момент_ , заключительный толчок в центре деятельности его ума, он должен спросить сейчас, до того, как они выйдут через черный ход Вудсов.  
  
— Не хочешь остаться у меня?  
  
Он хотел, чтобы это звучало как предложение, а не вопрос, Луи кивает, и Гарри издает вздох облегчения, следуя за ним к двери домика у бассейна, параллельно доставая ключи из кармана.  
  
В обычный день, Гарри точно знает, что Луи ответил бы на поставленный вопрос чередой язвительных комментариев. Сегодня все по-другому, хотя бы потому, что он чувствует ту тяжесть сложившейся ситуации, и он понимает Луи. Гарри никогда не видел его таким подавленным, и он вздыхает с облегчением, когда тот соглашается, в любом случае он бы не позволил Луи сказать "нет".  
  
Гарри закрывает дверь за ним, параллельно включая лампу рядом с кроватью. Отблеск света освещает небольшую комнату, и запах, который стоит здесь, напоминает ему о лете и ночах, проведенных с его друзьями, кражу выпивки из бара его родителей, тогда он был слишком молод, чтобы пить сливовый джин. Странно, когда Луи здесь, стоит прямо перед ним, он чувствует себя по-другому. Контекст его визита сильно отличается от того, что был несколько дней назад, в пятницу утром, когда Луи стоял перед ним, влажный после душа, со слегка мутными глазами и, блять, тогда Гарри не знал, что еще сделать, кроме как поцеловать его.  
  
Луи выглядит особенно миниатюрным и отчасти хрупким сейчас, когда прячет босые ноги под себя. Гарри знает, что он не такой. Он знает, что он — полная противоположность его, и на самом деле эта идея с ночевкой по-прежнему заставляет его нервничать. Но он хочет все исправить или, по крайней мере, выяснить, как второй себя чувствует, потому что он знает, что надо рассказать хотя бы двадцать анекдотов прежде, чем переходить прямо к делу.  
  
Садясь рядом с Луи, Гарри наклоняется, обнимает его за плечи и улыбается, надеясь, что это поможет Луи. Надо отдать ему должное, Луи старается, уголки его губ приподнимаются немного вверх, но это не та улыбка, которую он так любит.  
  
— Бурная ночка выдалась, да?  
  
Луи кривится, и Гарри в ту же секунду понимает, что этого не следовало говорить.   
  
— Наверняка я не сдал на пятерку, это точно.  
  
— Все закончилось, верно? С Лакс все будет в порядке, — очевидно, это не так просто, но Гарри стремится создать атмосферу, граничившую между комфортом и, своего рода, обратной психологией — может, это поможет Луи и тогда тот поделится с ним тем, что у него на уме.  
  
— Да, я знаю, что она в порядке, Гарри, — отвечает Луи, усталым взглядом смотря в окно. Его лицо смягчается не более чем на несколько секунд, но потом он виновато кивает, пряча лицо в ладошках. — К сожалению, это просто... Такие вещи меня пугают. Во-первых, я чувствую себя ответственным за вещи, выходящие из-под моего контроля, и затем я не должен был обращаться к тебе с просьбой приехать, чтобы помочь мне.. Я не должен был этого делать, какой я после этого учитель? Если я не справляюсь с тремя детьми, то, как я буду управлять тридцатью? — Луи делает паузу, нервно проводя рукой по волосам, пытаясь тем самым успокоиться. — Боже, и зачем я все это тебе рассказываю? Я сейчас сгорю от стыда.  
  
В некотором смысле, Луи хочет быть услышанным, Гарри понимает его, ведь у того заняло слишком много времени, чтобы занять устойчивую ступень преподавания, и Гарри не понимает, почему он так сомневается в себе, действительно. Он никогда не видел кого-то лучше, чем Луи, кого-то, кто так сострадателен и стремится помочь детям достигнуть их цели. Луи хвалит Майлза чаще, чем его собственные родители.  
  
Гарри тихо вздыхает, кладет руки на колени и смотрит прямо перед собой. Он должен разработать стратегию, потому что знает Луи достаточно хорошо сейчас, чтобы понимать, что тот не из тех, кто поддается банальным утешениям.  
  
— Знал ли ты, что в Королевстве Бутан есть такая вещь, которая называется... валюта национального счастья?  
  
Луи смотрит на него странным взглядом, очевидно, не понимая, какого черта это имеет отношение к его проблеме, но он просто качает головой, так что Гарри продолжает.  
  
— Ну, вместо того, чтобы просто измерить их прогресс и качество жизни, основанное на том, сколько денег страна имеет или на чем-то другом, это не важно, они приняли этот подход, где рассматривают здоровье и счастье. Это отчасти звучит захватывающе, но у них есть четыре столба, на которые они в основном и опираются. Устойчивость, культура, окружающая среда и лидерство.  
  
Луи поворачивается к Гарри и приподнимает брови, на что Гарри не может не улыбнуться.  
  
— Какого хрена это имеет отношение к делу?  
  
— Никакого. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты подумал о чем-нибудь другом, прекрати винить себя, это раздражает.  
  
Луи от возмущения толкает его в плечо.  
  
— Ты самый странный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.  
  
Гарри улыбается еще шире, он доволен собой.  
  
— Не знаю, о чем ты. Я точно знаю, что ты будешь замечательным учителем. _Дети любят тебя._  
  
В этот момент Луи просто смотрит на него - его взгляд становится задумчивым, как будто он думает, стоит ли принимать комплимент или нет. Может быть, Луи ударит его, Гарри не знает.  
  
В конце концов, он просто целует его. Он целует его, как будто это самая последняя вещь на Земле, которая может заткнуть Гарри, этот поцелуй подобен глотку Snapple в самый палящий зной. Это больше, чем просто поцелуй. Он целует его так отчаянно, так, как хотел попробовать в прошлый раз, когда они сделали это, и Гарри позволяет этому циклу мысли проникнуть через свой ум, проникнуть в беспорядочный хаотичный поток вещей, которые происходят в его мозгу в данный момент. И этот поцелуй, он заставляет его чувствовать себя подобно теплу и надежды, которых так не хватало ему.  
  
Сейчас все по-другому. Это не похоже на любопытство. Луи скручивает в кулак его футболку, наклоняет Гарри на себя и тот не сопротивляется, он просто пододвигается ближе, кладет руки на шею Луи, обводя пальцами его адамово яблоко.  
  
Темп бешено увеличивается, происходит столкновение зубов и языков, два комплекта рук борются за лидерство. Вещи начинают замедляться, и Гарри знает, почему, знает, что они оба хотят друг друга до дрожи. Луи облизывает губы и медленно начинает вылизывать ключицы Гарри, тот не выдерживает, в ответ тут же вонзает зубы в нижнюю губу парня.  
  
Это возбуждающе и грязно, но Гарри нравится это, в голове только мысли о Луи, о том, что он наконец-то исследует его тело, это заводит его до такой степени, что уже невозможно терпеть. Великолепный секс в течение нескольких часов, это именно то, о чем он так отчаянно мечтал.  
  
Комната заполняется быстрым сердцебиением и тяжелыми вдохами, Гарри касается ладошкой горла Лу, скользит вниз и наконец-то обнимает его, кладя руки на внутренний изгиб талии. Он думал о прикосновениях в этих местах с самого первого дня, когда они познакомились, тогда же он и составил в сознании карту тела Луи, и каждое прикосновение как открытие, боже, он настолько мягкий, намного лучше, чем в воображении Гарри.  
  
Поцелуй замедляется, и Гарри чувствует, как реснички порхают вверх, открывая взор на аметистовые темно-синие глазки, Луи выглядит таким расслабленным, что Гарри не сдерживается и с нежностью обводит пальчиками скулу.  
  
— Лучше, верно?  
  
Луи открывает рот, как будто он хочет что-то сказать, и он так близко, что Гарри чувствует его дыхание.   
  
— Знаешь, я не совсем уверен... Я имею в виду, это был хороший поцелуй, Гарри, но у меня была действительно, действительно плохая ночь.  
  
— Смелый, — Гарри ухмыляется, скользя руками под рубашку Луи, он проводит рукой вниз от груди до его бедра. Луи пожимает плечами, наклоняется ближе и начинает оставлять дорожку влажных поцелуев за ухом Гарри, тем самым сводя его с ума.  
  
— Думал, тебе это понравится.  
  
— Я имею в виду, я думаю, ты можешь сделать еще лучше, — отвечает Гарри. Он тяжело дышит ему в шею, откидывается назад, давая тем самым больше доступа Луи.   
  
— Но это только начало.  
  
Он абсолютно не может перестать трогать Луи, его пальцы скользят по острым лопаткам и мягкому сгустку волос в центре его груди, его бедра маняще раздвигаются, пожалуй, это тот самый знак, которого Гарри так ждал, он не раздумывая переворачивает его на спину и прижимает к кровати. Луи требуется секунда, чтобы прийти в себя, он определенно к этому не был готов. Гарри выжидающе смотрит на него, медленно подпрыгивая на пружинистом старом матрасе.  
  
— Твоя кровать довольно шумная, — говорит Луи, хватая пальцами футболку Гарри, и поднимает ее вверх, на секунду любуясь накаченным загорелым телом. Гарри приподнимает руки вверх, затем ложится на него, оставляя несколько дюймов между ними.  
  
— Это правда, — бормочет он с улыбкой на лице. — Это означает, что ты ей нравишься.  
  
Прижав большой палец к челюсти Луи, он облизывает губы, замечая, что голова Луи откинулась назад, тем самым оставляя шею более доступной. Не передать ощущение, как будто это только для него и он даже, блять, не знает, как подавить в себе невероятно сильное желание, в сию же секунду не разорвать Луи на куски.  
  
Гарри опускает себя вниз, втискивая колено между ног, затем он снова проворно залезает пальчиками под рубашку Луи. Гарри должен держать себя в руках, не должен быть слишком напористым, ведь он не хочет облажаться.  
  
— Ты ходил куда-нибудь со своим другом в субботу? — спрашивает Гарри, оставляя легкие поцелуи на челюсти парня.  
  
— Да, мы... — Луи начинает ответ, и Гарри даже не смотрит на него, зная заранее ответ на свой вопрос.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— А ты ходил в бар?  
  
— Я знаю, бармен там, — отвечает он, скользя рукой чуть выше пояса его джинсов. Луи делает что-то безумное пальцами в волосах Гарри, переплетая и закручивая их, изредка скребя ногтями загорелый затылок, заставляя его дрожать, периодически теряя самообладание.  
  
— У нее рыжие волосы... и она действительно великолепна, — продолжает он, смотря на Луи, глаза которого сузились от возмущения. Они оба знают, насколько нелепо каждый раз дразнят друг друга, Гарри дразнит Луи в основном потому, что он даже не пытается скрыть тот факт, что он это делает исключительно для того, чтобы Луи поревновал. — Ты похож на нее, вот и все. Слегка, — добавляет он, целуя шею Луи, при этом смакуя каждый участок кожи.  
  
— Слегка? — у Луи дорожит голос, и Гарри клянется, что это от того, что он сильнее сжимает пальцами бедра Луи, используя его в качестве рычага, чтобы посильнее толкнуться бедрами в него.  
  
— Да кто бы не хотел тебя? Я имею в виду, посмотри на себя, — Гарри дышит, всматриваясь в каждый идеальный уголок загорелого лица Луи, всматриваясь в синего цвета глаза, которые, блять, похожи на глаза диснеевских принцесс. Он нежно целует его губы, но три секунды спустя, поцелуй становится более грязным, обжигающим, достигнув знакомого уровня отчаяния, и Гарри даже не старается уменьшить напор, это похоже на щелканье выключателя.  
  
Гарри сдвигает свои бедра вниз, раздвигая ноги Луи так, чтобы можно было подобраться достаточно близко. Луи задыхается и тихо скулит, когда Гарри перемещается вниз, его тело длинное и гибкое, и, боже, они, наконец, так близко. Есть заметное напряжение в его голосе, когда он кладет руки на плечи Гарри, толкая его назад ровно настолько, чтобы можно было хорошо рассмотреть его лицо.  
  
— Я нравлюсь тебе?  
  
Вопрос оглушает его, потому что, черт, у него было много отношений, он всегда был напорист с первого дня, но с Луи... Он заставляет его почувствовать что-то незнакомое для него.  
  
Есть много различных способов, которыми он мог бы реагировать на вещи, которые говорят ему люди, но Гарри просто начинает толкаться в бедра Луи, скользя руками под футболку, поднимая ее до тех пор, пока не видит большую часть его груди. Луи понимает намек, приподнимает руки, тем самым помогая ему. Гарри не может оторвать взгляда от Луи, он вдруг начинает ерзать под ним, параллельно снимая собственную футболку, выравнивая тем самым счет.  
  
— Пусть ответ будет "да”, — размышляет он, скользя пальцами по телу Луи, пока тот, в свою очередь, играет с молнией его джинсов. Луи уже сильно возбуждён, член набух под тканью его джинсов и даже просто кончики пальцев Гарри, скользящих по его бедру, заставляет его почувствовать сухость во рту.  
  
— Так почему ты медлишь?  
  
Эти слова, в которых Гарри так нуждался, своего рода приглашение, от которого закипает кровь. Его взгляд становится почти звериным. Он ложится на один уровень с Луи, обхватывает его подбородок большим и указательным пальцами и прижимает свои губы к его губам, затем он наклоняет его лицо назад так, чтобы он мог смотреть на него пристально, как будто у Луи есть какие-то сомнения, насколько серьезен его партнер.  
  
— Я хотел всегда этого, — тихо говорит Гарри, опускаясь так, чтобы можно было коснуться поцелуем его челюсти, поцелуи теплые и влажные, давая тем самым понять, что это всего лишь начало. — Всегда хотел, чтобы ты был в моей постели... — это не более, чем шепот, он продолжает говорить, зубы нежно начинают покусывать адамово яблоко Луи, медленно переходя к его шее. Он задерживается там до тех пор, пока засос не начинает формироваться на его загорелой коже. — Думал об этом так часто... Ощущение, что ты засел у меня под кожей, бедра Гарри скользят вниз, до упора, они оба настолько сильно хотят этого, что он может чувствовать тепло между ними, но этого недостаточно для него. — То, когда ты пришел... Черт, ты выглядел тогда чертовски горячим, — шепчет он, нежно целуя засос, который он оставил на его прекрасной шейке, он все же возвращается к нему снова и снова, он не хочет, чтобы Луи мог забыть на секунду, что он там, хотя, должно быть, это, наверное, больно.  
  
— Боже, Гарри... давай, сделай уже что-нибудь, — Луи скулит, нетерпеливо приподнимая бедра вверх. Он кладет руки на грудь Гарри, нежно целует его ласточки, затем опускается до пупка, достаточно жестко ногтями проводит по бокам, оставляя тем самым там красные полосы, кожа Гарри как будто горит в огне.  
  
— Ах, черт, — бормочет он, его голос становится хриплым от удовольствия. Луи дразнит Гарри, касаясь пальчиками кромки его джинс. Гарри нетерпеливо дергает за пуговицы джинс Луи.  
  
Гарри хорош в этом. Ему говорили это прежде, он всегда уверен в себе, но сейчас, на данный момент, он не может вспомнить, когда он так отчаянно хотел доказать себе, как он очень сильно хочет проявить себя Луи. Это не больно, Луи выглядит невероятно шикарным, распластавшись под ним, Гарри опускается вниз, целуя кожу чуть выше пояса его трусов. Он просовывает руку между задницей Луи и матрасом, специально задевая при этом его набухший член.  
  
— Тебе хорошо? — спрашивает Гарри, он еще не знает ответ, но тело Луи отзывается на каждое его прикосновение, Луи отчаянно хрипит, “<i>да блять<i>.” Он использует свою свободную руку, чтобы скользнуть под пояс джинс всего на дюйм, быстро обхватывая член Луи, зажимая его у основания. Гарри не может сам себе помочь, он фактически задыхается, когда видит его член, его голоса почти не слышно, он не совсем уверен, что Луи сейчас, на данный момент, может его слышать. Он поглаживает его, кружа пальцами вокруг основания, ловя хриплые стоны удовольствия Луи.  
  
Немой вопрос застывает на губах, Луи нетерпеливо кивает, и Гарри наконец-то опускает голову вниз, скользя языком вниз по стволу, Луи тут же задыхается, нетерпеливо приподнимая бедра вверх. Гарри игриво скользит языком по уздечке, его губы плотно обернуты вокруг головки. Луи так хорошо. Он приподнимается на одну руку, убирая непослушные кудряшки со лба.  
  
— Боже, ты, блять... — Луи, возможно, хотел бы сказать больше, но он отсекает себя, так как он просто не может найти правильных слов. Он толкает бедра вверх, капля слюны медленно скользит по подбородку Гарри.  
  
Похоже, это вызов, даже если он уверен, что Луи не хотел этого делать. Гарри медленно выпускает член Луи изо рта с пошлым звуком. Его взгляд устремлен вверх, к лицу Луи, тот, в свою очередь, возбужденно смотрит на него в ответ, заставляя его чувствовать себя жадным каждый раз, когда его губы касаются головки.   
  
— Ты хочешь этого? — шепчет он, не отрывая взгляда от лица Луи.  
  
— Иисус Христос, Гарри, пожалуйста, — рука Луи скользит вниз, кружась вокруг основания его собственного члена, Гарри, в свою очередь, позволяет ему баловаться этим несколько секунд, затем грубо хватает Луи за оба запястья, убирает их под спину так, чтобы он не мог коснуться себя. Гарри демонстрирует доминантность и власть.  
  
Луи тихо скулит, и Гарри думает, что секс, должно быть, является чем-то другим для него, он, вероятно, всегда берет все под свой контроль, потому что он так отчаянно независим.  
  
— Я сделаю с тобой все, что хочу, –— бормочет Гарри, медленно рисуя языком невидимые узоры на его плече, затем он опускается ко рту Луи снова, медленно скользя пальчиком в долгожданное розовое колечко. Они оба так жаждут этого, что Гарри теряется, какие звуки идут от него, а какие от Луи. Его стоны — песня для ушей Гарри и, конечно же, единственное подтверждение того, что любые действия со стороны Гарри, кажется, нравятся Луи, то, как Гарри стонет вокруг его члена, или то, как Луи отчаянно толкается в его рот до тех пор, пока глаза Гарри не начинают слезиться от всех усилий, которые он прилагает, чтобы расслабить горло достаточно, чтобы взять его целиком.  
  
Глаза Гарри жадно скользят по телу Луи снова и снова... Спина Луи выгибается, показывая тем самым, как ему хорошо, и его лицо — это что-то. Гарри знает, что эти эмоции передают все его наслаждения в деталях, которые он будет вспоминать снова и снова, потому что каждая из его скул и каждая мышца в его теле волнует его настолько сильно, что нет сил больше сдерживаться.  
  
Он позволяет Луи вдалбливаться в его рот, до тех пор, пока не чувствует изменения, чувствует дрожь бедра Луи, как будто он наконец-то сломался. Гарри посильнее сжимает основание члена, скользя взглядом по его лицу, и Луи просто... ломается, толкает в последний раз бедра в рот Гарри, отчаянно выкрикивая его имя. Гарри, в свою очередь, вылизывает его начисто, слушая при этом тихий скулеж Луи.  
  
— Гарри... Гарри, блять, иди сюда, — голос Луи ломается, он вытаскивает его руки из-под себя, смотря на Гарри так, словно он ждет его разрешения и, не встречая сопротивления с его стороны, он хватает Гарри за бицепс, притягивая его к себе.  
  
— Поцелуй меня.  
  
Гарри подползает к нему и нежно целует его в губы. Они немного влажные и чуть опухли, челюсть все еще болит, но Луи почти заставляет его забыть об этом, отчаянно сталкиваясь с ним языком, уносят их обоих в долину грез. Гарри знает, что Луи чувствует на губах свой вкус, но, кажется, его это не волнует, и эта мысль заставляет Гарри толкнуться бедрами вперед, напоминая тем самым ему о своей проблеме. Он отстраняется и с нежностью смотрит на него. Луи... он просто неземной, он физический эквивалент сочетания всего, что Гарри когда-либо любил в других людях.  
  
— Позволь мне, – шепчет Луи, скользя пальчиками до кромки его джинс. — Просто позволь мне сделать это, я хочу...  
  
Гарри кивает, садится обратно на корточки, расстегивает джинсы и тянет их вниз с трусами. Его член уж больно жесткий и чувствительный, когда он хлопает им по животу, он осторожно берет свой член в кулак, но, черт, его джинсы по-прежнему слишком плотно сидят вокруг его бедер, он просто... ему плевать на все, путь Луи снимет их, у него наверняка получится справиться с этим намного лучше. Он стоит на коленях между ног Луи, глядя вниз на него и только на него, даже не замечая, как его собственная рука гладит самого себя, как и его большой палец кисти скользит по головке.  
  
Луи пытается сесть, его ноги еле сгибаются, Гарри качает головой и тут же прижимает его обратно вниз с другой стороны. Он щипает Луи за соски, приподнимает его руки вверх и тут же нависает над ним. Гарри не должен чувствовать себя так хорошо, но реакция Луи стоит того – его губы раздвинулись, голова откинулась назад и он смотрит на Гарри, как будто он даже не верит, что он реальный. Гарри просто кивает, давая понять, что это нормально, просто смотри на меня.  
  
Их глаза встречаются, и пристальный взгляд Гарри непоколебим. Он издает звук, близко похожий к рычанию, затем он резко кончает на живот Луи.  
  
— Блять, — шепчет он, щурясь, прикрыв глаза на мгновение. Такое чувство, что это должно было занять секунду, чтобы обратно собраться, и осмыслить, что только что произошло, ничего такого криминального, кроме как охуенно он чувствует себя прямо. Он открывает глаза и смотрит на Луи снова, тянется к тумбочке, хватая несколько салфеток. Дыхание Луи до сих пор не выровнялось, и Гарри с интересом смотрит на то, как Луи чистит живот от спермы и бросает салфетки в мусорное ведро.  
  
— Христос, это было... интересно, — бормочет хрипло Луи, но потом он делает то, чего Гарри на самом деле не ожидал.. он улыбается, лениво и кокетливо, может быть, с оттенком неловкости.  
  
Гарри сдвигает ноги Луи на свою сторону и маневрируя вокруг них, поднимает с пола свои трусы обратно, пиная джинсы под кровать. Они не стали притворяться, будто им неловко, как будто это происходит, блять, каждый день  
  
— Интересно? У меня челюсть будет болеть еще несколько дней, так что прекрати пялиться, — дразнит его Гарри, тихонько посмеиваясь, как зажимает Луи возле стены. Он получает нерешительной чмок в плечо в ответ, и он по-прежнему ухмыляется, кайфует, когда Луи переворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо, он подпирает голову рукой и смотрит на Гарри с любопытством, словно он не знает, что делать с ним. Гарри понимает. Это странно, все окрашивается в другой оттенок.  
  
Луи продолжает трогать его, он пытается изучить его с нуля, но внезапно его брови взлетают вверх, он поднимает глаза и с ухмылкой смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— У тебя четыре соска.  
  
Гарри смеётся, пораженно приподнимает руки вверх.  
  
— Мой тайный позор.  
  
— Какой еще у тебя есть секрет, Гарольд? Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что у тебя еще есть хвост, который скрывается где-то там, — Луи нежно скользит руками по спине Гарри, начиная медленно разминать его плечи.  
  
— Ммм, заткнись, а не то через пять секунд окажешься на полу, приятель.  
  
— Приятель, — передразнивает его Луи.  
  
Он, наверное, думает, что Гарри стесняется его, но затем Гарри случайно ловит его взгляд на двери и он не знает, как он должен чувствовать себя по этому поводу. Нет времени, чтобы обдумать это, потому что следующая вещь, которую говорит Луи, Гарри уже знает.  
  
— Я, наверное, пойду домой. Утром на работу.  
  
Гарри фыркает и хватает Луи за запястье, чтобы удержать его на месте, когда он начинает двигаться, чтобы встать с кровати.  
  
— Твоя работа буквально в двадцати шагах отсюда. Просто останься.  
  
Он прилагает все усилия, чтобы его слова звучали убедительно, как будто близость его места работы — главная причина для него провести ночь не с ним. Гарри фактически просто... не хочет, чтобы он ушел, он не любит засыпать в пустой кровати один. Луи фыркает, но опускает голову обратно на дополнительную подушку, видимо, Гарри победил.  
  
— Ты не займешь много места, — говорит с ухмылкой Гарри, он привстает, медленно наклоняясь над Луи, чтобы выключить лампу на своей стороне кровати. Он прикасается к нему снова, быстро целует его прежде, чем свет гаснет. Луи смотрит на него тоже, но это другое, и Гарри не может расшифровать выражение его лица в те две секунды, когда был выключен светильник, и это то, о чем он думает в темноте, когда они пытаются заснуть в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга.

 

Louis

— Эй, ты лежишь на моем... Гарри, привстань! — Луи толкает его в плечо, прежде чем тот со стоном открывает глаза и достает телефон Луи, который, видимо, был зажат между его животом последние семь часов. Телефон очень горячий, Луи быстро выключает будильник, при этом замечая пару непрочитанных сообщений, на которые он должен, вероятно, ответить, но это может подождать.  
  
Он чувствует себя совершенно разбитым, яркие воспоминания прошедшей ночи снова заполняют его голову. Луи неторопливо осматривает комнату, замечает в углу свою рубашку и быстро поднимает ее с пола. Все, блять, произошло на самом деле, он не только получил крышесносный минет от Гарри, но, блять, и остался в его постели, чего не делал с тех пор... он даже сейчас не может вспомнить, когда это было в последний раз.  
  
Гарри опять засыпает, и Луи тихо ворчит, что у него нет выбора. Работа ждет. Он встает на ноги и идет в крошечную ванную, параллельно почесывая заднюю часть своей шеи.  
  
Они переспали. Засос, размером с мяч для гольфа сверкает на нижней стороне его челюсти, его глаз опухший, а волосы - вообще полный караул, и у него есть десять минут, чтобы привести себя в презентабельный вид для двух взрослых людей, которые доверяют ему своих детей. Он никогда не позволял себе выглядеть настолько взъерошенным, но все случается в первый раз, и он пытается не волноваться слишком сильно по этому поводу, вероятно потому, что не может отвести взгляда от засоса, легонько касаясь его подушечками пальцев. Во рту резко пересыхает, а живот практически делает сальто, когда вспоминает о нем. Было время, когда он, возможно, был бы тронут этим жестом, меткой. Но не Гарри. Это не приносит ему того удовлетворения.  
  
Когда Луи заканчивает свои дела в ванной, он громко хлопает дверью, от чего Гарри вздрагивает и открывает глаза.  
  
— Будь любезен, не мог бы ты закрывать в следующий раз дверь немного потише? — ворчит он, его голос глубокий и хриплый, намного медленнее, чем обычно.  
  
— Извини, студент колледжа, не все из нас могут спать до полудня, — говорит он, не сожалея ни капельки на этот счет; он тянется к джинсам и футболке, которые лежат в нескольких дюймах от Гарри. Тот смотрит на него только одним открытым глазом, скользя взглядом вверх и вниз, и затем он облизывает губы, которые просто чертовки хочется поцеловать. Несправедливо.  
  
— Ты точно не можешь остаться? — тоскливо спрашивает он. Луи прочищает горло и думает: _не вздумай поддаваться на его сонные зеленые глаза, не думай о минетах, не смотри на него слишком долго_.  
  
— Разве у тебя не должна быть сегодня пробежка? — говорит Луи, проворно натягивая джинсы, а затем и футболку, которую он носил накануне вечером и которая довольно ясно выражает оттенок красного вереска.   
  
Гарри шумно вздыхает, и Луи воспринимает это как "нет". Гарри зарывается лицом в подушку, прикрывая его так, чтобы Луи не увидел яркий оттенок смущения на его щеках. Одеяло скомкалось вокруг его лодыжек, и длинные конечности Гарри раскинуты по всей кровати, на что Луи тихо вздыхает, потому что Гарри выглядит слишком привлекательным — его тело покрыто легким загаром, и сонная мордашка посреди мягких белых простыней бьет Луи прямо в сердце.  
  
— Я ухожу, — говорит он, кладя руку на дверную ручку, но затем он поворачивается, дожидаясь ответа. Голова Гарри приподнимается, он смотрит на него долгим взглядом и затем кивает.  
  
— У тебя что-то на шее, — подчеркивает он, уголки его рта приподнимаются вверх, на что Луи хочет придушить его прямо сейчас.  
  
— Я, блять, _знаю это_ , придурок, — Луи прикасается пальцами к засосу и отворачивается, пытаясь не смотреть на довольное лицо Гарри.  
  
— Увидимся на ланче, — заявляет он, Луи закрывает дверь и идет по влажному газону к парадному крыльцу Вудсов, надеясь, что те не заметят огромный засос на шее. Он стучит в дверь, чувствуя себя как-то глупо, но как ни странно, он испытывает радость... что все обошлось. Луи ярко улыбается, когда Скотт здоровается и впускает его внутрь.  
  
Все проходит довольно хорошо, Лиз и Скотт уезжают на работу, ведь это значит, что он больше не должен держаться за шею, пряча отметину Гарри. Лихорадка Лакс, к счастью, прошла быстро, но она все еще немного горячая, поэтому он разрешает Майлзу и Шарлотте играть с группой детей через дорогу. Он растягивается на диване и позволяет Лакс сажать игрушки на свой живот. Он старается изо всех сил сосредоточиться на телевизоре или на бессмысленной беседе с ребенком, но как бы он ни старался, все его мысли возвращаются к Гарри.  
  
Теперь, когда у него есть несколько часов, чтобы подумать об этом, ночь, проведенная с Гарри, кажется ему нереальной. Она напоминает ему о мечтах, которые были у него, и чем больше он о них думает, тем меньше он, кажется, помнит, за исключением того, что изредка будет вспоминать невероятно яркие картинки обнажённого Гарри, его плечи, руки и губы...  
  
И когда он приходит на ланч... все проходит на удивление нормально, за исключением одного или двух переглядок, но в целом Луи считает, все прошло нормально, обычный стёб, смех детей и не смешные шутки Гарри наполнили его день цветными красками.  
  
Они в какой-то степени становятся синхронными; Луи вынимает из холодильника арахисовое масло, Гарри передал ему нож прежде, чем тот его попросил. Когда они располагаются на диване вновь, с бутербродами в руках, Гарри садится достаточно близко, настолько близко, что их бедра практически сливаются в одну массу - и Луи думает, что это нормально, обычные платонические прикосновения. Прошлая ночь, должно быть, была мимолетным увлечением, они должны двигаться дальше.  
  
Дело в том, что он не совсем уверен, чего он от этого хочет. Часть его хочет поднять эту тему, чтобы Гарри наконец-то объяснил ему все, зачем этот легкий флирт и зачем он пригласил его к себе вчера. Он не может понять, ждал ли Гарри подходящего момента, момента, который бы как-то отличался от всех остальных, что они провели вместе, или если это было просто как-то спонтанно, но это так на него не похоже.  
  
В любом случае, он думает, что ему остается только гадать, потому что он знает, что все равно у него не хватает смелости, чтобы просто спросить, не сейчас, когда Гарри сидит рядом с ним, слизывая арахисовое масло с пальцев и смеясь над очередным эпизодом Симпсонов.  
  
Стук в дверь раздается именно в тот момент, когда телефон Гарри начинает звонить. Луи начинает вставать, но Гарри указывает на свой телефон и потом в сторону кухни, давая понять, что он откроет.  
  
Миссис Бирн с соседней улицы привела домой Майлза и Шарлотту, и Луи улыбается ей с благодарностью, пуская близнецов обратно в дом. Он еще раз ее благодарит за то, что она приглядывала за ними.  
  
Когда он закрывает за собой дверь, Шарлотта выглядит слегка печальной. Луи опускает на колени и берет ее за ручки.  
  
— Что случилось, милая?  
  
Оказывается, Кэйти Бирн не пригласила ее на свою вечеринку по случаю дня рождения в Музей Динозавров, и теперь все увидят динозавров в натуральную величину кроме нее, и она уже находится на грани слез, когда неожиданно входит Гарри, все еще смеясь над шуткой Найла.  
  
Его лицо сразу же меняется, когда он видит, что Шарлотта расстроена, он подходит, наклоняется, чтобы погладить ее волосы, в то время как она утыкается лицом в грудь Луи.  
  
— Что происходит? — он хмурится, задавая вопрос Луи, и он объясняет, останавливая повествование истории каждый раз, когда Шарлотта вставляет что-то свое.  
  
— Забудьте о Кэйти Бирн. Я отвезу тебя. Это в Секокусе, верно? Всего двадцать минут езды.  
  
Шарлотта поднимает голову вверх, при этом вытирая слезу с уголка глаза, и с надеждой смотрит на Гарри.   
  
— Правда?  
  
— Конечно, но только если твои родители согласятся. Мы пойдем туда, прежде чем я вернусь в Калифорнию.  
  
Майлз ободряюще похлопывает сестру по плечу, говоря ей, что он не пойдет к Кэти из солидарности, но... Луи смотрит на Гарри странно, он знает, что сейчас он выглядит слегка безумно при упоминании колледжа.  
  
— Ты уезжаешь?  
  
— Ну, да, в конце августа, — уверяет он Майлза, даря ему улыбку, которая, кажется, должна была успокоить его. – Я только что говорил с моим соседом по комнате, Найлом. Он рассказывал мне обо всех прелестях предстоящей тусов... — он смущенно улыбается, прежде чем продолжает. — Вечеринки. Я не могу дождаться, чтобы вернуться.  
  
Эти слова сильно задевают Луи... Гарри, кажется, в полном восторге, и он хочет уехать, и это не должно иметь большого значения для Луи, он должен быть счастлив за него, что у Гарри есть так много предложений, чтобы с нетерпением их ждать, но это не мешает Луи обидеться. Это как удар в живот, и он не знает, почему он вдруг расстроился, ведь он всегда знал, что Гарри только приехал в город на лето. Южный Ориндж не его дом. Очень скоро он уедет, потому что его жизнь там, не здесь.  
  
Шарлотта снова начинает плакать, и Гарри в замешательстве, он задается вопросом _"почему?"_ , но Луи просто позволяет ей уткнуться себе в плечо, крепко оборачивая руки вокруг ее маленького тела. Он точно знает, что она сейчас чувствует.

 

Harry

Проходит неделя после того, как Луи ночует у Гарри. Вещи более или менее возвращаются на свои места, если бы не несколько существенных изменений.

Неважно, как сильно Гарри пытается притворяться, что то, что между ними произошло, было просто обязано произойти, или что он может чувствовать, что это что-то большее, потому что он знает, что они ближе, чем просто двое случайных людей, желающих вместе провести летнюю ночь. Если бы он хотел этого, он мог бы найти любое количество случайных парней или девушек, готовых доставить ему удовольствие... черт, Нью-Йорк находится в тридцати минутах езды на поезде от дома, там полно возможностей снять кого-то возле клубов и баров.

  
***

 

Вместо этого он целыми днями спит, бегает и делает закупки продуктов для своей матери. Все это просто жалкие попытки, чтобы увидеть Луи за пару часов до того, как они расстанутся снова. Луи, кажется, постоянно находит причины, чтобы отправиться домой сразу после работы, и он на самом деле верит ему, потому что он принимает это за знак того, что Луи на самом деле не нужен случайный секс без обязательств — вещь, которая... ладно, проехали, не все это поймут.

Просто есть разница в том, как Луи смотрит на него, когда Гарри ловит его взгляд на себе, и ни один из этих взглядов не кажутся в какой-либо конкретной степени разочарованным. Они действовали обоюдно тогда, но Гарри знает, и он просто ждет другой возможности получить доступ к телу Луи снова. Каждый понимающий взгляд и заразительная улыбка от Луи заставляет желать его еще больше.

Но по большей части они вернулись к нормальной для них жизни, вернулись к тем же робким взглядам, которые они кидают друг на друга, те же тупые шутки. Спустя неделю после их первой и единственной проведенной совместной ночи что-то меняется. Они все вместе находятся на Окружной четвертой фермерской ярмарке, посреди животных и подавляющего запаха коровьего дерьма.

— Здесь жарко, — жалуется Майлз, пряча лицо от заходящего солнца обеими руками. Гарри снимает кепку с головы и надевает ее на Майлза.

— Лучше? — Гарри улыбается, маневрируя сквозь толпу коляску с Лакс, держа Майлза за руку, когда они подходят к загону для коз.

Владелец загона - человек, который должен был жить в 60-х или 70-х годах, и Гарри это чертовски нравится. Мужчина похож на Ройя Роджерса, или Хопалонг Кэссиди, или любого другого ковбоя, которого он помнит, когда был ребенком. Размер его шляпы смешон, но Гарри все равно нравится.

— Хотите погладить малышей? — спрашивает он, наклоняя шляпу вперед.

Шарлотта с любопытством и смущением смотрит на Луи.

— Зачем люди гладят детей?

Луи фыркает, качая головой.

— Нет, Шарлотта... это то, что ты называешь "козлята". Дети.

Шарлотта счастливо выдыхает "ох", и в ту же секунду она и Майлз здороваются за руку с пожилым человеком, слушая его объяснения о том, сколько козлятам лет и как часто их кормят.

Гарри и Луи стоят возле перил, облокотившись телами об балку, наблюдают за детьми — сейчас очень жарко и они уже достаточно сильно устали от пребывания на солнце, но Гарри не может не кинуть пару взглядов на парня. Луи пристально смотрит на близнецов, и Гарри может только любоваться его профилем. Капелька пота скользит вниз от челюсти к шее, это его очень сильно отвлекает, настолько, что он даже не замечает, в каком оцепенении он находится до тех пор, пока Луи не щелкает пальцами перед его лицом.

— Земля вызывает Гарри. Это коровье дерьмо добралось и до тебя?

— Я здесь. Думаю, что у меня был солнечный удар или что-то типа того, — у Гарри получается достаточно легко соврать, но Луи смотрит на него так, как будто он точно знает, что Гарри что-то утаил.

— Я схожу, принесу нам что-нибудь поесть, — говорит Гарри, указывая на парня, катающего тележку с едой позади Луи. Он поворачивается и без лишних слов идет к тележке, покупая у торговца пять рожков мороженого — один в чашке для Лакс. Гарри молча проклинает себя за глупое ожидание какого-то знака от Луи, потому что он понятия не имеет, что делать. Встречаться с Луи, наверное, было ужасной идеей, поскольку он никогда не хотел просто дружить с ним, он просто... с ним настолько легко, что это почти невыносимо. Он пытается внушить себе, что это просто летний роман и ничего большего.

Лёгкий флирт.

Но сердцем он понимает, что это не так. Луи не летний роман.

Когда он поворачивается к ним спиной, балансируя с пятью морожеными в руках, он чувствует, как его запястье становится липким от тающего сиропа. Он ловко перекладывает рожки в другую руку и смотрит на вечернее небо — закат переливается нежными красками розового и фиолетового.

— Посмотри на себя. Ты похож на хрюшу, — Луи смеется, забирая у него два рожка, и передает их Шарлотте и Майлзу, когда те бегут обратно к ним.

— Что надо сказать, ребята?

Близнецы хором кричат "Спасибо, Гарри", что заставляет его улыбаться; Луи поворачивается к нему, ухмыляясь. Он берет оставшийся рожок из рук Гарри, слизывает карамель, и Гарри почти, блядь, стонет при виде его зрелища. Его фантазия настолько разыгралась, что он совершенно не слышит, как Шарлотта задает ему вопрос. Луи бьет его легонько в живот, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Что с тобой? Ты какой-то рассеянный...

Луи все еще смотрит на него с удивлением, несмотря на то, что он точно знает, какие мысли посещают Гарри, поэтому он берет и слизывает капельку мороженого со своего пальца, при этом смотря ему прямо в глаза.

Гарри качает головой, борясь с ухмылкой на губах.

— Ты ведешь себя неуместно.

— Как это неуместно? — лицо Луи выражает лже-невинность. Он слизывает немного сиропа с внутренней части запястья, и затем снова смотрит на него. — Просто получаю удовольствие от мороженого.

Гарри хрипло смеется и решительно борется с желанием сказать ему, что он засранец.

— Как будто ты не знаешь, — он улыбается и поворачивается к Майлзу, выслушивая его занимательные факты о козах.

— Что скажете на то, если мы потихоньку уже пойдем домой? — спрашивает Луи, и все хором соглашаются, даже Шарлотта, которая практически бурлила энергией весь день. По пути к автомобилю Луи замечает, что все дети липкие и пыльные, и это означает, что по приезду домой его ждет многочасовое уговаривание детей хоть как-нибудь помыться.

Дорога домой проходит довольно тихо, дети дремлют на заднем сиденье, Гарри кидает быстрые взгляды на Луи, замечая, как тот периодически покусывает свою нижнюю губу, и, черт, он просто не может не хотеть его.

Гарри замечает, что Луи тоже нелегко, он легонько царапает засос на шее, который каждый раз напоминает ему ту роковую ночь.

Уже темно, когда они подъезжают к дому Вудсов, в кромках деревьев мягким светом красиво мигают светлячки. Гарри открывает дверь машины и делает глубокий вздох — в воздухе витает запах зелени и мангала. Скотт и Лиз сидят на веранде с напитками в руках, и они определенно не были подготовлены к такому слою грязи и пыли на своих детях, но они с благодарностью смотрят на Гарри и Луи, когда те уводят полусонных детей в дом.

Дети были развлечением для них весь день, но Гарри никак не может смириться с очевидным, он никак не может забыть того, что произошло на прошлой неделе. Он не уверен, что поступает правильно, может быть, семи дней было достаточно для него, чтобы пережить это, чтобы осознать, что он отсосал Луи, и что он не должен так сильно переживать на этот счет, ведь они же друзья. Та ночь, что они провели в домике у бассейна, была просто случайностью, он просто... он просто не знает, чего хочет.

— Черт, мне действительно нужно в душ, — смеется Гарри, вытирая с предплечья остатки сиропа. — Когда мне было семь лет, я все никак не мог понять, как продавец мороженого так быстро раздает мороженое на бейсбольном поле — я представлял, что в его тележке лежит глыба льда, и черт, как его пальцы к концу ночи не замораживаются?

Когда он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Луи, он вдруг осознает, что повествование истории такого рода не имеет никакого смысла.

— Ага, наверняка, — Луи кивает и медленно бредет к нижней ступеньке крыльца Вудсов.

— Я помню этого парня, на самом деле.

Автомобиль Гарри припаркован возле дерева, которое находится в нескольких шагах от них, и официально у него нет оправдания больше оставаться, каждый из них отчаянно нуждается в душе, и Гарри понимает, что он должен ехать домой. Но есть нечто, что держит его, и Гарри, не раздумывая, приглашает Луи в свою машину.

Уже почти ничего не видно, и Луи не раздумывая открывает дверь машины, садится и откидывает голову назад. Гарри стоит рядом, не более, чем в двух шагах от него. Есть так много вещей, которые он еще не знает о нем, но он точно знает, что Луи пахнет чем-то весенним, и что он излучает тепло, и его жизнь рядом с ним практически расцветает. Он — физическое воплощение лета и Гарри хочет просто прижать его к себе.

— День сегодня был хорошим, да? — спрашивает Луи, проводя рукой по обивке, и Гарри просто кивает в ответ.

— Один из лучших. Не думаю, что Шарлотта когда-нибудь его забудет.

— Э-э, только Шарлотта? Очевидно, что ты не видел себя с теми ягнятами. Я думал, ты попробуешь украсть одного из них после того, как парень позволил тебе покормить одного из них. Дети наверняка были прикрытием для тебя.

Гарри краснеет и смущенно смотрит на Луи. Тот, кажется, добрался наконец-то до него, потому что он улыбается ярче, чем обычно, протягивает руку, чтобы ударить его слегка по груди.

— Ой, неужели ты на самом деле засмущался, Гарри?

Гарри только смеется, качает головой и убирает прядь волос с его лба. Его волосы слегка спутались от пота, и Луи в ответ игриво хлопает его по руке.

— Я не думаю, что это возможно. Тебе просто повезло, — после того, как Гарри говорит это, Луи издает раздраженный звук, вылезает из машины и отходит от него на пару шагов. Это неудивительно, действительно, ведь так было и задумано с самого начала — флирт, который порой начинает переходить во что-то большее, пока один из них не принимает решение сдать пару шагов назад.

Они, наверное, исчерпали все возможные темы для разговора, но, тем не менее, Луи решил попрощаться с Гарри по-классически.

— Ладно, я чертовски устал. Мне действительно стоит вернуться в дом, чтобы я наконец-то смог принять душ.

Есть что-то в его голосе, своего рода мечтательность, когда он поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Они обычно тратят больше времени на прощания, но, наверное, сегодня не день Гарри.

Даже не задумываясь, Гарри ловит его за руку, и когда Луи поворачивается, он даже не спрашивает, почему Гарри останавливает его. Вместо этого он поворачивается, кладёт обе руки на его грудь, привстает на цыпочки и прижимает свои губы к нему.

Это более целомудренный поцелуй, чем в прошлый раз, когда они целовались, потому что, нет, определенно, сегодня его ожидания не приведут к чему-то сладкому, возбуждающему. Гарри кладет руки на талию Луи и крепко прижимает его тело к себе.

Через пару минут Луи отстраняется от него, и Гарри чувствует, как у него кружится голова. Это всегда так, когда они перестают целоваться, как будто он только что сошел с карусели и пока не нашел стабильную опору. Может быть, поэтому он откладывал этот поцелуй так долго.

Это чертовски классный поцелуй, и он знает, что Луи чувствует то же самое. Он рассеянно поглаживает пальцами футболку Луи, затем наклоняется, в последний раз нежно целует его в губы. Гарри отстраняется, делает шаг вперед и подталкивает Луи к двери.

— Ладно, иди уже, — бормочет он, улыбаясь сквозь слова. В основном он больше говорит это себе, чем Луи, потому что он не может думать ни о чем другом, когда Луи улыбается в ответ. Дело не в том, что он хочет пойти с ним, просто он знает, что он должен остановиться.

Луи облизывает губы и кивает, его раскрасневшиеся щеки видны даже сквозь смуглую кожу.

— Увидимся завтра? — спрашивает он.

Гарри прочищает горло, чувствуя, как сердце медленно падает вниз.

— Да, конечно. Завтра.

Он закрывает дверь за Луи, бросая последний взгляд на него. Гарри клянется, что он чётко слышит я скучаю, когда идет к машине.

Черт, эти три слова разрывают его сердце на куски.

 

Louis

Гарри решает устроить вечеринку спустя неделю после того, как они все вместе сходили на ярмарку — также известная в голове Луи ночь, когда он почти было решил попросить Гарри, чтобы тот его трахнул в автомобиле, также известная как ночь, когда что-то... изменилось. Не поцелуй, потому что нет никакой причины говорить об этом, когда они периодически крадут их у друг-друга. Постоянно.  
  
Луи понимает, что они делают все наоборот — они даже и близко не подошли к сексу снова, но в то же время между ними происходит что-то другое. Гарри постоянно зажимает его у кухонного стола каждые две секунды, когда они остаются наедине, страстно целует и отстраняется, когда один из детей заходит на кухню, чтобы попросить их быть судьями в состязании рисунков.  
  
Вечеринка, тем не менее, будет их первой возможностью побыть вместе; на самом деле они просто будут тусоваться с группой из десяти других людей в гостиной. Мама Гарри и отчим на все выходные уехали в домик у озера, и Луи дразнит его, подчеркивая этой вечеринкой его юный возраст.  
  
Луи в шоке, когда узнает, что приедет Зейн, он так же узнает, что друг Луи, Лиам, на самом деле также друг Гарри, и Зейн тоже знает его. Вчетвером они проводят большую часть ночи, толкаясь на одном очень маленьком двухместном диванчике, отрицая любые предложения пересесть на более крупный диван.  
  
Гарри сидит в конце, его ноги лежат на бедрах Луи, который в свою очередь прижат к Зейну, у которого тело повернуто в сторону Лиама, который сидит на подлокотнике дивана, пристально слушая, как Зейн говорит ему о том, что он действительно хочет быть иллюстратором, но вместо этого сейчас он застрял на оформлении презентаций в PowerPoint, и, черт, работать графическим дизайнером это на самом деле не круто.  
  
Луи, в некотором смысле хочет подбодрить Зейна, но когда рука Гарри ложится на его затылок и тот начинает нашептывать что-то ему на ухо, Луи вроде как забывает обо всех остальных.  
  
На данный момент Гарри шепчет ему о том, как он отчаянно хочет поцеловать его перед всеми, в комнате, где полно людей, и Луи старается не думать о том, что Гарри наверняка пьян. Он кивает и пытается вслушаться в разговор, потому что, черт, его щеки практически пылают. Случайно он ловит взгляд Зейна, который смотрит на них с любопытно приподнятыми бровями.   
  
— Вы только посмотрите на этих двух? — ворчит Зейн с ухмылкой на лице, и Луи знает — это означает, что он абсолютно доволен чем-то. Он совершенно не удивлен, действительно, потому что Зейн всегда его подбадривал с тех пор, как они впервые познакомились с Гарри. Их последний разговор закончился решением, что Луи просто нужно переспать с кем-то, вот и все.  
  
— Я думаю, это мило, на самом деле, — говорит Лиам, смотря с любовью на них.  
  
— Мы вас слышим, если что, — ворчит Гарри, но в его голосе нет ни капельки раздражения. На самом деле он ухмыляется, он любит их подтрунивание над ним.  
  
Симпатичная блондинка, которая, должно быть, является одной из друзей Гарри, подходит к дивану и хватает Гарри за оба запястья, вытаскивая его на середину комнаты, практически выбивая стаканчик с пивом из его рук. Часть пива выливается на его футболку, Гарри морщится и смотрит с отвращением на нее, когда та начинает танцевать с ним. Луи взрывается от смеха - никто практически не танцует, но, блять, это же вечеринка.  
  
Луи видел пару фоток бывших девушек Гарри на Facebook и она явно в его вкусе... черт, она может даже быть одной из них, но, черт, трудно быть ревнивым, когда Гарри танцует вокруг нее без энтузиазма, медленно потягивая свое пиво и смотря прямо на него.  
  
Он вздыхает, Зейн и Лиам начинают смеяться. Он кидает в их сторону раздраженный взгляд, садится прямо и смотрит на это представление с невозмутимым видом.  
  
Это забавно, потому что каждый, буквально каждый хочет внимания Гарри. Наверное, это потому, что он такая очаровательная личность. Человек, находящийся рядом с ним, начинает чувствовать себя единственным человеком во Вселенной. Люди со всех концов зала с интересом смотрят на Гарри, вызывая у Луи легкое головокружение; он так сильно гордится своим мальчиком.  
  
К тому времени, когда Гарри делает свой путь обратно к нему, они с парнями сделали пару набегов на бар, и сейчас он ничего не чувствует, кроме тепла и ему действительно, просто по-настоящему, становится хорошо, когда Гарри подходит и обнимает его сзади.  
  
— Привеееееет, — пьяно говорит он, растягивая слова. — Я вернулся.  
  
Гарри пьяно заключает Луи в своих объятия, кладет обе руки на его плечи и целует.  
  
— Привет, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, беря его за руку. — Давай пойдем отсюда.  
  
В конечном итоге он прижимает Гарри к стене рядом с лестницей в то время, как веселье вокруг них продолжается; Гарри указывает рукой на верх, и Луи без лишних слов тащит его за собой.  
  
— Мы пришли, — горячо бормочет Гарри, когда они наконец-то достигают двери. Гарри засовывает пальцы в петли его джинс и открывает дверь в темном коридоре. Свет выключен, но свет от фонаря освещает мягким светом комнату, и этого достаточно для Луи, чтобы осмотреть комнату Гарри... обстановка почти спартанская: две односпальные кровати, книжная полка и дерьмовый 13-дюймовый телевизор. Понятно, что все лучшие вещи он забрал с собой в Калифорнию, так что в комнате немного пусто, и маленький обзор Луи резко заканчивается, когда Гарри используя свое тело, закрывая дверь, и толкает его к стене. Они бешено целуются, и Луи едва может дышать после того, когда решительные руки Гарри медленно сползают вниз.  
  
— Я чертовски пьян, — нечленораздельно произносит Луи.  
  
Гарри смеется и кивает.  
  
— Тебе понравится, правда.  
  
Они отступаются и падают на кровать Гарри так сильно, что это причинило бы боль, если бы он был трезв, но случайный удар локтем в грудь просто заставляет Луи рассмеяться. Он скользит по бедрам Гарри вверх и склоняется над ним, его руки упираются в матрас по обе стороны от его головы. Гарри с целеустремленностью скользит под футболку Луи, его пальцы настолько уверены, что он даже не планировал, как именно он хочет прикоснуться к нему. Уличный фонарь освещает комнату через окно и Луи понимает, насколько Гарри прекрасен.  
  
— Твои глаза такие зеленые, — тихо говорит Луи, обводя большим пальцем бровь Гарри. Он, должно быть, пьян, если делает действительно дурацкие комплименты, но Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Ты только сейчас это понял?  
  
Луи фыркает.  
  
— Нет, — он жестко сжимает щеку Гарри, и тот использует свои большие руки в его интересах, опуская с небольшим усилием вниз Луи до тех пор, пока их губы не сталкиваются снова и пьяные замечания Луи остаются невысказанными, и, вероятно, это к лучшему.  
  
Кровать настолько маленькая, что Луи не знает, есть ли конечная точка у нее. Он вообще не думает о двадцати личностях, которые все еще по-прежнему внизу, он не думает ни о чем, кроме губ Гарри и запахе его одеколона и то, как удобно лежит его _рука_ на задней части его шеи, когда они целуются, отчаянно толкая бедра вперед. Луи только теперь понимает, сколько он хотел и желал этого всю неделю. Гарри тихо стонет каждый раз, когда Луи посильнее кусает его за нижнюю губу, и он знает, что он должен чувствовать то же самое.  
  
Но они на самом деле чертовски пьяны, и это так грязно, что от этого у Луи начинает кружиться голова. Комната кружится, и он как раз собирался встать и сесть на корточки, когда неожиданно раздается ужасный звук.  
  
Глухой стук, потом следуете грохот, и хор голосов _"ооооооох"_. В ту же секунду тело Гарри напрягается, его глаза широко раскрыты, когда он смотрит на него.  
  
— Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, — шепчет он, целует в последний раз губы Луи, и встает на ноги. Луи видит отчетливый контур его члена через джинсы и издает звук, что-то среднее между смехом и стоном, поскольку Гарри пытается прикрыться ладошкой, словно это ему поможет.  
  
— Какого хрена это было? — ворчит Луи, медленно сползает с кровати и идет с Гарри к лестнице.  
  
Они достигают низа и смотрят на катастрофу. Оказывается, Лиам поскользнулся и упал прямо на лестничную площадку, его бутылка пива разбилась на миллион осколков об пол, что и объясняет глухой стук и грохот. Люди вокруг них смеются, показывая пальцем в сторону Лиама. Зейн уже достал метлу и совок, по пути прогоняя кота с дороги и, черт, он самый полезный человек в этой комнате и, судя по тому, как он смотрит на Лиама, он единственный, кто волнуется за его благополучие.  
  
Требуется минута, чтобы очистить все, и Луи висит сзади в то время, как Гарри старается изо всех сил, чтобы быть скоординированным и убедиться, что все в порядке, несмотря на то, что он чертовски пьян. К тому времени, как все улаживается, люди потихоньку расходятся, кроме Зейна и Лиама, у которого синяк на пояснице размером в мяч для софтбола. Луи находит для Лиама пакет замороженной кукурузы. Он кладет несчастный пакет ему на бедро, замечая, что тот держится из последних сил, чтобы не заснуть.  
  
Луи твердо решает настоять, чтобы он и Гарри пошли наверх, и закончили то, что они начали, но после того, как Луи устало поднимает последний пластиковый стаканчик с пола и выбрасывает его в мешок, они залезают на диван и Гарри ложится позади Луи, тот, в свою очередь, использует его бицепс, как подушку, и это так чертовски приятно, что Луи серьезно не может представить себе его отъезд.   
  
— Ты в порядке? — бормочет Гарри, сжимает его талию под футболкой.  
  
— Мм. Удобно, — Луи поворачивается к нему и кладет руки к нему на шею.  
  
— Мы должны уговорить Зейна и Лиам, пойти с нами в поход на следующих выходных.  
  
Они говорили об этом пару раз; собрать компанию и пойти в поход на все выходные. Гарри тихо соглашается и медленно целует Луи.  
  
Луи не знает, как долго это продолжается, но он точно знает, сейчас он чувствует себя по-другому. В последний раз, когда он спал с Гарри, между ними были сантиметры, сейчас они намного ближе, разделяя одно дыхание на двоих и не выпуская друг-друга из объятий. Луи крепко прижимается к нему, нежно целует его лоб и скулы, проводит носом вдоль шеи и ключиц, и, самое ужасное, Луи понимает, что он любит его.

 

Harry

Уже почти пять часов вечера пятницы, когда Гарри начинает складывать вещи в багажник своей машины. Он оставляет его открытым, потому что Луи может подойти в любую минуту. Он уже уложил все для пикника и не может унять свое волнение из-за возвращения в домик на берегу. Это не связано с тем, что он будет лежать на пляже и позволять солнцу нагревать его тело, скорее с мыслью, что он останется один с Луи на целые выходные, вдали от каждодневных забот. Даже просто мысль об этом заставляет чувствовать себя особенными, будто у них есть все время в мире, хотя Гарри знает, что это не так. У них только маленькая часть всего этого, они еще в самом начале.  
  
Прекрасный план поехать группой провалился еще до того, как они приступили к его осуществлению, потому что Гарри... ну, он собирался спросить Лиама, но, услышав, что Зейн, возможно, не сможет присоединиться, решил, что провести время только вдвоем будет не так уж и плохо.  
  
Пытаться найти смысл в том, что происходит между ними, кажется бессмысленным, потому что несмотря на то, как хорошо парни ладят друг с другом, ни один из них не говорил вслух о том, кем они являются друг для друга. Это не кажется чем-то особенным, когда все вокруг них так просто и легко. Думать слишком много об этом или искать ответы кажется опасным, это может испортить то, что уже есть между ними.  
  
Луи появляется за несколько минут до обговоренного времени встречи, и Гарри даже не думает дважды перед тем, как обвить своими руками его талию, приподнимая второго парня на носочки, чтобы коснуться его губ. Он напевает глупую песню и пытается не закричать от того, что пропустил момент. Он уже целовал его утром, когда Луи пришел принести ему полный термос холодного чая после пробежки, но Гарри был слишком занят перед поездкой и даже не зашел к Вудсам днем, хотя обычно всегда делает это... и Гарри не может справиться с тем, что все настолько меняется в его дне, когда он не видит шатена.  
  
Они заканчивают паковать вещи и выезжают на дорогу. Всю дорогу они наслаждаются милями синего неба и пытаются оставаться спокойными, когда подъедут ближе к воде. Гарри украдкой смотрит в сторону, и видит, что футболка Луи прилипла к его груди, и даже притом что кондиционер включен до упора, в машине стоит просто невыносимая жара.  
  
Ягуар приспособлен только под кассетный плеер, так что Гарри провел ночью три часа, скидывая микстейп с компакт-диска на кассету. Гарри подпевает и Луи присоединяется к нему на нескольких песнях, что он уже знает от постоянного потока музыки Гарри.  
  
Диск длится не больше часа, но Гарри включает его снова и снова. Он едет на автопилоте, поскольку знает путь как свои пять пальцев. У них был этот домик с тех пор, как Гарри был еще ребенком, и он чувствует, как он должен объяснить Луи, что недвижимость тогда была дешевле, Гарри замечает, что Луи больше, чем немного впечатлён. Домик находится в южной части города, в нескольких кварталах от шумного променада. На заднем дворе - океан, и когда они выходят из машины, Гарри видит, что Луи немного в шоке от увиденного.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, да, это потрясающе, — говорит Луи, ухмыляясь. Когда смотрит снова на него, и Гарри не ожидает,что Луи наклониться и поцелует его, напористо и быстро. — Пойдем поужинаем.  
  
Пойнт-Плезант является продовольственным вариантом любой стандартной береговой линии: бары, где подают еду, рестораны морепродуктов с барами в них, пиццерии, и дорогие стейк-Хаусы, в которые никто толком не ходит. Луи в настроении для гамбургеров, таким образом, они обосновываются на пабе. Сейчас еще слишком рано для пива, так что основные посетители это пары и дети. Знак на двери говорит садитесь, так они делают. Они выбирают единственный оставшийся стол слева, возле барной стойки.  
  
Они открывают огромное ламинированное меню, и Гарри понимает, что это их первый раз, когда они вместе и без детей. Это кажется странно и неудобно, но вид довольного Луи, сидящего напротив него заставляет Гарри почувствовать гордость. Он просто... ему действительно нравится Луи, даже как просто друг, и он находит его охуенно смешным, глупым и добрым и он заставляет его улыбаться, так черт, почему он не хотел быть связанным с кем-то подобным как он? Луи гримасничает поверх меню, и Гарри улыбается так широко, что щекам становится больно.  
  
— Ты должен заказать один из этих смехотворных напитков, — говорит Луи, указывая на меню. У коктейлей названия вроде "Секс на пляже Point Pleasant", "Сексуальный, темный и бурный", и Гарри смеется, когда их официантка подходит.  
  
— Напитки? — спрашивает она, доставая ручку из-за уха.  
  
Луи прочищает горло:  
  
— Могу я заказать, эм, "Сексуальный, темный и бурный?" — он останавливается, что Гарри принимает за драматический эффект. — И я бы хотел, чтобы вы сделали его очень сексуальным, если не возражаете.  
  
Официантка даже не моргает, Гарри прикусывает свою нижнюю губу так сильно, чтобы не засмеяться, что она на самом деле начинает побаливать. Она переключает свое внимание на него, выжидающе приподнимая бровь.  
  
— Я буду "Дышащее Бикини", пожалуйста, — он улыбается своей самой сладкой улыбкой, и она уходит, поистине впечатляюще закатив глаза.  
  
Коктейли выглядят даже хуже, чем звучат их названия, но бутерброды вкусные, большие настолько, что к ним трудно подступиться. Луи касается своей лодыжкой ноги Гарри под столом, пока они поедают картошку и заказывают еще одну порцию секса и бикини, как они теперь называют их.  
  
— Итак, мы проведем весь завтрашний день на пляже, — говорит Гарри, делая глоток своего фруктового напитка.  
  
— А потом ты приготовишь мне ужин, как и говорил, — напоминает Луи.  
  
— Все, что захочешь.  
  
— Тако?  
  
— Да, тако.  
  
Луи выглядит удовлетворенным, как будто ожидал большего сопротивления, улыбка сияет на его лице, когда он отпивает еще немного из своего коктейля. Гарри думает, что он, должно быть, делает это специально, когда держит трубочку между зубами и смотрит прямо в глаза кудрявому.  
  
Это почти удивительно, правда, что никто из них не заостряет внимание на тех вещах, что лежат на поверхности с той ночи в домике у бассейна. И это не из-за нехватки чего-либо, потому что их шутки друг по отношению к другу безжалостны, у них просто не было возможности.  
  
— Это мое любимое место в мире, — говорит Гарри, как будто пытаясь вырваться из пелены влечения, в которой застрял с того самого момента, когда жизнь стала достаточно жестокой, чтобы объединить губы Луи и смешной неоново-розовый подбородок.  
  
— Что, кто... — Луи нагибается, чтобы суметь прочесть вывеску около двери. Он выгибает шею и практически падает во время этого процесса. — Эм, Капитан Шек?  
  
Гарри просто качает головой, ухмыляясь, когда его собственный подбородок пачкается напитком.  
  
— Нет, умник, я имею в виду Point Pleasant. Ничего не сравнится с этим местом. Это может быть просто из-за воспоминаний, потому что их довольно много и они идут из давних времен. Когда я был ребенком, всегда представлял, как было бы круто поселиться здесь на все время, но, думаю, все было бы по-другому. Не так особенно, знаешь?  
  
Луи понимающе кивает, оглядываясь вокруг, вдумываясь в только что произнесенные другим парнем слова. Он должен убедиться, что они сделают что-то запоминающееся в любимом месте Гарри – что-то, на что они будут оба оглядываться назад через много лет, независимо от того, что произойдет между ними.  
  
— Это всегда так, я думаю. Неужели кого-нибудь бы заботил Мир Диснея, если бы люди жили прямо посреди него? Это не лучшая ассоциация, потому что я на самом деле чертовски ненавижу Мир Диснея, но ты знаешь, что я имел ввиду. Некоторыми местами стоит наслаждаться в маленьких дозах, потому что это делает их более волшебными.  
  
— Что? Ты ненавидишь Мир Диснея? Что с тобой не так?  
  
— Я тут делюсь с тобой своей мудростью, а что получаю взамен? Осуждение за то, что я не наслаждаюсь пятидолларовой содой и трехчасовыми очередями. Где сбываются мечты, в моей заднице, Гарольд.  
  
— Твои мечты сбываются в твоей заднице?  
  
Только что выпив полный стакан, Луи давится, становясь красным, даже несмотря на то, что Гарри только приподнимает уголки губ, пытаясь убрать с лица ухмылку.  
  
— Ты отвратительный. Кстати, я схожу в туалет. Не трогай мою картошку, — Луи хлопает его по плечу, проходя мимо, и Гарри не может не повернуться, не посмотреть вслед исчезающему в толпе силуэту Луи. Все люди внимательно смотрят что-то, идущее по телевизору, возможно игру, потому что людей тут действительно много.  
  
Официантка снова подходит к их столику и спрашивает, не желают ли они по третьей порции напитков, на что Гарри качает головой, потому что третий стакан уронит их обоих на пол. Он заказывает им два пива вместо этого и да, крадет несколько картошек Луи, так как со своими уже расправился.  
  
Их пива приносят, и кажется, что Луи отсутствует уже подозрительно долго, так что Гарри оборачивается и замечает, как того поймали на обратном пути. Он практически решает подойти к нему и вытащить оттуда, но что-то останавливает его. Тем более, поведение Луи явно выражает, что ему не нужно спасение.  
  
Луи стоит, бедром прижатый к барной стойке, и Гарри видит профиль парня рядом с ним и может сказать, что он хорошо выглядит, даже не вглядываясь. Он высокий, у него темные волосы, и, вероятно, он к тому же забавный, потому что каждое его слово заставляет Луи смеяться.  
  
Разговор не длится долго, и, хотя Гарри пытается удержать себя от того, чтобы начать в открытую пялиться, он видит его конец и то, как парень с ухмылкой записывает свой номер в телефон Томлинсона. Сложно понять, о чем именно думает Луи, потому что его лицо нечитаемо, но на нем все еще присутствует намек на улыбку, и для Гарри этого достаточно.  
  
Нет никаких причин, чтобы он так реагировал, он знает это. Их отношения довольно запутанные, и сам Гарри не намного лучше, но всё равно не может не завалить Луи вопросами в ту же секунду, когда он возвращается к из столику.  
  
— Прости, что меня не было так долго, малыш, — обычно "малыш" бы вызвал восторг Гарри, но в этот раз он только чувствует себя обманутым. Это просто ужасно, когда у тебя нет никаких прав на кого-то настолько милого.  
  
Гарри всегда думал, что это хорошо – не зависеть от кого-то слишком сильно. Он провел года, разрезая узлы и выбираясь на свободу, и это совершенно ужасно, что все может измениться буквально за несколько минут. Сейчас все, чего он хочет – выбраться из паба, прижать Луи к стене на улице и целовать его до тех пор, пока он не забудет все, что тот парень сказал, чтобы рассмешить его. Возможно, даже пока он не забудет всех, кто смешил его до того парня.  
  
— Все в порядке. Тебя отвлекли.  
  
Луи тянется к своему пиву, и только приподнятая бровь показывает, что он задумался.  
  
— О, да. Тот парень.  
  
Задняя часть шеи Гарри становится горячее, и он расстроен из-за себя чуть ли не сильнее, чем из-за того, что Луи ничего не объясняет. Он не может придумать, что сказать, и Луи, кажется, понимает его, даже несмотря на то, что лицо парня все еще выражает невиновность.  
  
— У него есть водный скутер, — говорит он и снова смотрит в свою тарелку. — Эй, спасибо, что съел мою картошку, мудак.  
  
— Скутер, — Гарри не может понять, каким идиотом должен быть тот парень, если это его способ подкатывания.  
  
— Эм, да. Он сказал мне, что я могу воспользоваться им, если захочу. Звучит довольно круто на самом деле.  
  
Гарри сжимает свой нос в неодобрении. Мысль о Луи на сидении этого скутера практически смешит и еще невероятно раздражает. Он вдыхает и пытается сохранить голос в спокойствии, потому что у него нет причин, чтобы звучать как-то, кроме обычного, даже если он чувствует себя совсем не так.  
  
— Так поэтому ты взял его номер.  
  
— Эх, — Луи начинает, уклончиво, как будто уже начинает забывать о парне, который взрывает голову Гарри. — Просто пытался быть вежливым.  
  
Самым отвратительным было то, что Луи... он искренне думал, что брать телефон другого парня — вежливость. Гарри смеется, затем берет в руки пиво и заливает в себя оставшуюся половину того, что было там, получая в результате ошеломленный взгляд Луи.  
  
— Луи, будь честным, — говорит он, наклоняясь вперед на локтях. Он уже чувствует, что пиво начинает действовать на него, растягивая слова, которые кудрявый произносит. — Ты расстроен, что у меня нет собственного водного транспорта?  
  
Луи кладет руки на сердце, смотря на Гарри так, что он хочет взобраться на стол и поцелуем убрать эту чертову ухмылку с его губ.  
  
— Ты тупица, — все, что он говорит, после этого Луи берет свой напиток и встает на ноги. — Давай закажем тебе еще пива.  
  
Они идут по направлению к бару и Гарри уже замечает, что парень-скутер стоит на противоположном конце барной стойки, но Луи даже не смотрит на него, и Гарри плевать, он ни капельки не ревнует. Почти.  
  
Луи кладет локти на стойку бара и приподнимается на цыпочки, пытаясь привлечь внимание бармена. Его футболка сидит на нам настолько плотно, что Гарри практически видит впадинки на его позвоночнике. Он не может сопротивляться этому; он становится позади него и кладет руку на бедра Луи. Он как бы этим жестом подбадривает его, показывает что он здесь, рядом. Луи с улыбкой облокачивается на него и заказывает два пива.  
  
Толпа людей вокруг них настолько густа, что Гарри даже не может сделать шаг назад, поэтому он использует свою близость. Его рука скользит от бедра Луи под футболку, длинные пальцы нежно обводят кубики живота, и Гарри не раздумывая начинает медленно покрывать поцелуями заднюю части его шеи. Луи тихо стонет, и плотно прижимается спиной к нему. Гарри не может не заметить, что знакомая ему пара глаз следит за каждым его движением.  
  
Парень, должно быть, завидует, думает Гарри, потому что именно он получает доступ своим рукам и губам ко всему Луи, кто не хочет этого? Он видит все то же в Луи — даже больше, чем может увидеть незнакомец, потому что он видит только первое впечатление о том, насколько он великолепен. Гарри также видит множество деталей, которые не смог бы объяснить другому, даже если бы попытался. Прошло не больше месяца, а он уже знает его.  
  
Он знает все его любимые вещи, в каком доме он жил, как быстро ему пришлось вырасти, чтобы смотреть за сестрами, каким счастливым он выглядит, когда нет чашки кофе с утра, и много других вещей. Он внимательно слушает каждое слово, которое вылетает из уст Луи, даже когда тот думает, что это просто обычные факты, которые Гарри мгновенно забудет.  
  
— Такое чувство, что мы делаем это для шоу, — комментирует Луи, кивая "спасибо" официантке, когда она оставляет напитки на столе рядом с ними. Он поворачивается в руках Гарри, смотрит на него.  
  
— Может, так и есть.  
  
— Тогда нам, по крайней мере, стоит сделать это правильно, — есть толика раздражённости в голосе Луи, и это то, что ломает Гарри.  
  
Его тело окутывает Луи перед тем, как он успевает еще раз подумать, и рука парня оказывается на задней части шеи Луи, держа его за нее, когда их губы встречаются. Это получается грубо и интенсивно, губы обоих пытаются получить по максимуму друг от друга, даже хотя там есть люди за ними.  
  
— Ты, блять, знаешь, что вообще делаешь со мной? — голос Гарри близок к рычанию, он звучит напротив губ Луи и близок к дрожанию от этого. Он чувствует себя эгоистичным и жадным, и Луи либо действительно слепой, либо просто притворяется. Он думает, что, скорее всего, первое, и находит это милым, что даже сильнее выводит его из себя – потому что несмотря ни на что, он все еще считает каждую мелочь в Луи совершенной.  
  
— Не говори мне.. Не сейчас, я не могу.. — Луи качает головой, когда Гарри прикусывает нижнюю губу и хватается за его грудь, будто собираясь пробраться под кожу. Гарри едва чувствует сопротивление, и его глаза практически закатываются, он соединяет их тела, прижимает Луи, пока тот не оказывается прижатым к барной стойке.  
  
Луи первый отстраняется, задыхающийся и раскрасневшийся, и губ Гарри становятся влажными от поцелуя, такими нежными, что Томлинсон не может не потянуться к ним. Он наблюдает за тем, каким тяжелым становится дыхание Луи, когда он хватает оба их стакана и проходит мимо, без лишних слов возвращаясь за их стол.  
  
Они заканчивают тем, что проводят еще один час в баре, и Мужчина Со Скутером тоже остается, он бросает взгляды в их направлении так часто, что это кажется странным, когда он не подходит к ним, чтобы прервать их или присоединиться. Забавно то, что они на самом деле даже не разговаривают. Гарри может сосчитать все сказанные Луи за последний час слова на пальцах одной руки, и то он говорит их только, чтобы объявить, что он готов идти.  
  
Когда они выходят на улицу, Луи качает головой, идя быстрее, чем он, но голос парня не раздраженный:  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты начал ревновать из-за пустяка.  
  
— Пустяка? Ты флиртовал с тем парнем прямо перед моим носом, в то время как был со мной, — Гарри следует за ним, делая большие шаги, а Луи, наоборот, резко останавливается, оборачиваясь вокруг себя, чтобы посмотреть кудрявому в глаза.  
  
— Я не флиртовал! Да и ты не говорил мне, что это было свидание.  
  
Гарри вскидывает руками, недовольный и готовый защищать себя, несмотря на то, что знает: он не получит много прощения за то, как повел себя.  
  
— Я не знаю, может, потому что мы сидели вместе? Потому что ты пришел со мной? Потому что ты до сих пор со мной?  
  
Луи просто закатывает глаза и снова продолжает свой путь, засовывая руки в карманы своих джинс. Раздражительный. Он такой раздражительный.  
  
— Ты правда ни на что не обращаешь внимание? — спрашивает Гарри, передвигая ногами немного быстрее, пока они с Луи не начинают идти нога в ногу. Он слегка пьян, и ни в коем случае не по-злому пьян, но это заставляет его объясняться более отчаянно.  
  
— Я не обратил внимание на тот факт, что ты делаешь из этого настолько большую проблему, — говорит Луи, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на него после того, как они заходят за угол. Он собирается продолжить идти, но Гарри хватает его за руку и кивает головой в левую сторону — они перед домом, и Луи выпускает тихое "о" и шагает к переднему входу за Гарри.  
  
— Я не делал.. — Гарри подкидывает свой брелок с ключами в руках, и это выглядит так, как будто он делает это в замедленном действии, и кудрявый, вероятно, немного более пьяный, чем он думал, если это говорит хоть что-то. — Я же не подходил к нему и не пытался завязать драку, я только...  
  
Он отпирает дверь, и она едва ли успевает закрыться до того, как они заходят внутрь, и Луи откладывает в сторону ключи, что были у Гарри до этого, и целует его. Гарри мгновенно реагирует, обхватывает шею шатена своей рукой, пока они слепо двигаются к дивану. Он даже не протестует против того, что Луи как будто ждал, когда они останутся наедине и он сможет заткнуть парня наиболее эффективным способом.  
  
На пару секунд они становятся чем-то вроде кучи, их руки переплетены, и они покрывают друг друга влажными поцелуями. Луи зажат в углу дивана, его футболка помята и задрана к груди. Он, кажется, не может решить, хочет ли быть ближе или дальше от Гарри, потому что его руки то притягивают, то отталкивают его, но его ноги обвиты вокруг тела Гарри, и они застряли и с трудом могут двигаться. Гарри просто хочет, _хочет_ Луи, все в нем, его ротик, то выражение лица, которые было у него, когда мистер У-Меня-Есть-Водный-Мотоцикл заставлял его смеяться.  
  
— Ты мог просто спросить, — говорит Гарри, и его слова — теплый шепот на губах Луи.  
  
Зубы Луи впиваются в кожу прямо под подбородком Гарри, как будто он хочет доказать что-то, только Стайлс не совсем уверен, что это может быть.  
  
— Что? — переспрашивает шатен, замедленная реакция дает точно понять, что он не слушал.  
  
Гарри возвращает свои пальцы в волосы Луи, убирая их с его лица так, что теперь он может посмотреть на него. Он не произносит ни слова, пока тот не возвращает взгляд, и почти смеется над недовольным выражением на лице Томлинсона, будто он бы лучше не знал, что хотел ему сказать второй парень.  
  
— Стал бы я ревновать, — говорит Гарри. Он опускает губы, пока они не оказываются рядом с губами Луи, когда тот снова не заговаривает.  
  
— Это не то, о чем можно просто спросить кого-то, Гарри, — издевается Луи, засовывая ладони под футболку Гарри и прижимаясь к нему в отчаянии, пока руки Гарри исследуют его лицо, спускаясь от волос до подбородка и задерживаясь на скулах. — Господи, почему ты вообще начал ревновать?  
  
Он говорит это не в смысле, что нет никого, кто мог бы состязаться с ним, и будь Гарри менее пьян, он зациклился бы на том, как сильно тот не готов к этому в любом виде.  
  
— Потому что это ты. Ты делаешь меня сумасшедшим, чёрт возьми.  
  
Это более смелое заявление, чем те, которые Гарри обычно делает; Луи оказывается около подлокотника дивана, он толкает Гарри вниз на себя, как будто хочет быть придавленным его весом.  
  
Гарри понимает, потому что чувствует, что нет ничего достаточно близкого, что он бы забрался внутрь Луи, если бы мог, и заполнил все пустующие места, в которых чувствует, он должен быть. Он хочет скользнуть внутрь и оставить там свои отпечатки, потому что просто смотря на Луи, в голове мелькает _моймоймой_. И эти мысли не пропадают, только загораются ярче и теряют контроль; Луи действительно, _действительно_ заставляет его чувствовать себя так, будто теряет контроль.  
  
— Я готов к тому, чтобы ты сказал мне.  
  
Брови Гарри поднимаются в недоумении, рука опускается, чтобы взяться за шею и вернуть голову обратно, так что их взгляды встречаются.  
  
— Сказал тебе что?  
  
— В баре. Сказать о том, что я делаю с тобой.  
  
Луи сглатывает комок, его адамово яблоко перемещается в горле, и Гарри задерживает взгляд на нем слишком долго, потому что ему на самом деле становится страшно.  
  
Это отговорка, он знает, но он всегда лучше показывал вещи, чем говорил их, так что кудрявый отвлекает Луи очередным поцелуем, в это раз не отпуская его, пока они снимали верх и расстегивали джинсы друг друга. Гарри первый оборачивает руку вокруг члена Луи, он не тратит время и быстро и аккуратно стягивает его боксеры с бедер, но не упускает возможность подразнить парня, задевая их концом головку и проводя вслед по ней большим пальцем, пока из нее не начинает капать смазка.  
  
Он не ожидает этого, когда Луи хватает его за запястье, и Гарри бросает короткий взгляд между их телами, на крошечные пальцы Луи, которые держали его, затем Томлинсон посмотрел на него. Гарри даже не нужно было смотреть на него в ответ, чтобы понять, во что тот всматривался, пытался вытащить наружу.  
  
— Нет, Гарри. Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это, — его голос звучит как тихий шепот, и Гарри практически паникует, чувствуя, как его шея нагревается, потому что на нем неожиданно оказывается так много давления, и он даже не знает, что сказать, и готовит себя к тому, чтобы оставить Луи одного.  
  
Много времени, должно быть, уходит у него, чтобы собраться, и Гарри знает, что Луи, скорее всего, в растерянности, он, возможно, оттолкнет его, потому что Гарри не в состоянии даже донести до него то, что сам же и начал.  
  
Хотя вместо этого Луи отпускает его руку, бормочет что-то вроде "просто сделай это", и они доходят до конца вот так, мастурбируют друг другу прямо на диване, тяжело дыша, как будто ловят первый кислород после того, как долго были под водой. Гарри теряется в деталях — не знает, кто кончает первым или кто является инициатором поцелуя, когда все заканчивается, он чувствует только освобождение, которое приходит потом. И тот факт, что им все еще нужно больше.  
  
После они не говорят много. Напряжение более или менее проходит, но кое-что все еще остается, та пьяная нужда, такая знакомая Гарри, невозможность дать чему-то просто идти, даже хотя он знает, что все закончится хорошим ночным сном и чашкой кофе с утра. Он оставляет поцелуй посередине лба Луи и извиняется, удаляясь в ванную, где он ополаскивает себя холодной водой, очищаясь. Он слишком много выпил для рефлексов, так что выключает свет еще до того, как может увидеть свое отражение в зеркале.  
  
Когда он открывает дверь, вещи Луи разбросаны по деревянному полу, пара чёрных вансов сброшена у входа в главную спальню. Гарри заходит и жалеет, что не является фотографом или кем-то вроде него, чтобы заснять загорелую кожу Лу на фоне белых простыней, запутанных между его ногами, как если бы он не мог решить, хочет ли он быть под или над ними. Под его головой подушка, и он сжимает ее в своих руках, и это.. Гарри не может понять, почему это выглядит так мило.  
  
Он снимает с себя одежду на краю кровати, и в темноте комнаты кажется, что Луи уже спит, но он не уверен в этом, пока не залезает под одеяло, и Луи не откидывает подушку в его руках и не тянется к Гарри вместо этого. Он притягивает его, кладя одну руку ему под шею, а другую оборачивая вокруг талии. С секунду он думает, что Луи перевернется, и они смогут прижаться еще ближе, но тот остается как есть и просто прижимается лбом к груди Гарри, пока они не отключаются.

 

Louis

— Давай.  
  
Луи прищуривается, сонно зевает и открывает глаза.   
  
— Хм?  
  
Знакомые теплые руки ложатся на лодыжки и резко дергают его с кровати вниз, подальше от теплой подушки, подальше от всего, что так хорошо и правильно в мире. Луи окончательно открывает глаза и видит Гарри, стоящего в крошечных черных боксерах в ногах постели.  
  
— Отвали, ты достал, — бормочет Луи, выдергивая ноги. Он пытается снова подползти обратно к подушке, но это, вроде как, плохая идея, потому что Гарри в ту же секунду бросается вперед, обеими руками хватается за бедра Луи и прижимает его к кровати.  
  
— Пойдем, я приготовил кофе, — умоляет Гарри хриплым голосом, и Луи знает, что после такого, он точно не сможет больше заснуть.  
  
— Лжец, — бормочет Луи, переворачиваясь.  
  
— Хорошо, я собирался. Давай, вставай. Уже десять.  
  
Луи садится в вертикальное положение и в ту же секунду резко чувствует боль во лбу, что соответственно делает восхождение с кровати величайшим препятствием в его жизни. Луи сонно открывает один глаз и сразу же спотыкается о Гарри, на что тот никак не реагирует, просто кладет свою руку на спину Луи и помогает ему встать. Луи переплетает их руки и сонно топает на кухню.  
  
Кухня залита солнечным светом, и даже при том, что это немного раздражает, Луи все-таки признается себе, что это красиво, почти роскошно. Луи садится на стул и блаженно прикрывает глаза. _Тепло_.  
  
Гарри на цыпочках подходит к кухонному шкафчику и достает с верхней полки банку с кофе. Луи замечает несколько царапин на его спине, и, черт, он точно знает, чьих это рук дело. Луи медленно прокручивает в голове подробности их короткого свидания на диване, и, да, это было горячо.  
  
Трудно думать о той ночи, не испытывая сомнений, ведь главный аргумент, на удивление, немного ебанутая ревность Гарри. У него были ревнивые парни и прежде, но он всегда закрывал на это глаза, делая при этом вид, что ему все равно. Что касается их ситуации, для него это ново. То, когда Гарри увидел его говорящим с другим парнем, черт, он не ожидал такой реакции, того, что она будет настолько бурной.  
  
Гарри оборачивается и мягко улыбается, и Луи точно может сказать, что он точно не испытывает неловкость. Это почти шок, потому что Гарри понимает его с полувзгляда, с полуслова, и Луи на самом деле не ожидал, что он просто промолчит, сделает вид, что ничего и не было. Гарри, кажется, совершенно доволен, он ставит две чашки кофе на стол и смущенно спрашивает.  
  
— Хочешь тост? Может быть, яйца?  
  
Не дождавшись ответа от Луи, он приступает к работе: быстро делает омлет и тосты с маслом.  
  
Они садятся за небольшой столик у окна, периодически смотря на воду и передавая друг другу газету, останавливаясь, время от времени, чтобы прочитать маленькие кусочки вслух друг другу. Это так, так комфортно и, самое странное, приятно. Луи каждое утро тратит время только на себя - это хорошо, и это его дом, и он любит его... Но он не чувствует половину того, когда сидит рядом с Гарри, который не имеет смысла вообще, потому что он даже никогда не был тут прежде.  
  
— Готов поразить пляж? — спрашивает Гарри, наклоняясь через стол, чтобы смахнуть крошки с ключиц Луи. Он следит за его пальцами секунду и затем вздрагивает, наблюдая, как зрачки Гарри на секунду расширяются. _Глупо, очень глупо._  
  
— Да, сейчас, только надену плавки, — ухмыляясь, отвечает Луи, он подмигивает Гарри и убегает прочь по направлению к спальне.  
  
— У тебя нет плавок, — кричит ему вслед Гарри, но голос его звучит сомнительно, Луи хихикает и закрывает за собой дверь. После того, как чистит зубы, Луи переодевается в темно-синие плавки, специально для Гарри, так как те просто изумительно подчеркивают его задницу. Гарри в буквальном смысле бросается на него, прижимает Луи к столешнице и яростно целует в губы.  
  
Завтрак и кофе кажутся лекарством от любых оставшихся странностей с прошлой ночи, потому что Луи больше не чувствует этого. Просто взаимное чувство удовольствия, это так чертовски приятно, что он почти не понимает, насколько спокойным чувствует себя до тех пор, пока они не выходят из дома.  
  
Данный момент должен быть обыкновенным, но это не так, Гарри берет цветастое одеяло и два полотенца, Луи несет небольшой кулер и корзину с фруктами. Он закрывает раздвижную дверь позади них и, прежде чем они двигаются дальше, Гарри говорит.   
  
— Луи.  
  
— Да? — Луи поворачивается к Гарри, одетому в нелепые розовые плавки и пару сланцев.  
  
— Иди сюда, — хрипло говорит он.  
  
Луи медленно подходит, не успев спросить Гарри зачем, потому что тот наклоняется и мягко целует его, задерживаясь достаточно долго, чтобы заставить сердце забиться сильнее. Гарри улыбается и отстраняется.  
  
— Всё утро хотел сделать это, — Гарри нежно дотрагивается до бедра Луи и напоследок целует его в уголок губ.  
  
— Пойдем.  
  
Луи никогда не останавливался в пляжном домике, который буквально стоит на пляже, и сейчас думает, что может привыкнуть к нему. Луи следует за Гарри через горячий, сухой песок, и, как только они оказываются достаточно близко к океану, легкий, прохладный ветерок бьет в лицо, и, черт, _он так скучал по этому_. Гарри бросает одеяло и полотенца на раскалённый песок, а затем бежит, даже скорее летит в океан. Его руки раскинуты в стороны, гортанный крик радости доносится из глубины груди парня. Луи, не раздумывая, также бросает вещи и бежит за ним, радостно кричит и изо всех сил пытается догнать Гарри.  
  
Они плывут навстречу волнам, туда, где те медленно перерастают в более гигантские, пожирающие. Гарри прекрасно плавает на спине, пальцы его ног игриво торчат из воды, картина безмятежности отражается на его счастливом, полном радости лице. Луи любит наблюдать за ним, за тем, что ему так нравится. Он, не раздумывая, ныряет и хватает его за лодыжки, при этом делая вид, что собирается утопить его всякий раз, когда волна прибывает.  
  
Луи пытается плавать так же, как и Гарри, но терпит неудачу всякий раз, и в итоге они приходят к обоснованному выводу, что задница Луи просто слишком жизнерадостная, чтобы оставаться под водой.  
  
Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как Луи полноценно использовал свой выходной, чтобы сделать нечто иное, чем просто отоспаться, и, черт, так приятно просто плавать в океане до тех пор, пока их пальцы не начинают неметь. Он теряет счет времени, и, когда только думает о поездке обратно, Гарри выныривает из-под воды и быстро целует Луи в ключицу.  
  
— Думаю, что те виноградины называют мое имя, — говорит Гарри, прижимаясь влажными губами к щеке Луи.  
  
Они позволяют волнам вымыть их обратно на берег. Выходя из воды, они чувствуют, как холодный воздух моментально охлаждает их кожу. Гарри сразу же покрывается мурашками и дрожит, плавки прилипают к бедрам, и он выглядит, как неуклюжая современная версия охраны "Спасателей Малибу".  
  
— Хорошая работа, Стайлс, — говорит Луи, бросая ему полотенце. Он кладет второе полотенце на шею и трясет волосами как собака.  
  
Луи незаметно наблюдает, как Гарри скользит мягким полотенцем по груди и вдоль рук, затем накидывает его себе на плечи и ловит его любопытный взгляд.  
  
— Что смотришь?  
  
— Это хорошее полотенце. Оно очень... пушистое, — Луи смущается, Гарри смеется и кладет руки на талию Луи. Луи чувствует себя хорошо, теплое тело Гарри прижимается к нему, и он удовлетворенно урчит.  
  
Гарри отстраняется и немедленно стелет цветастое одеяло на песок, и ложится на спину, позволяя солнцу впитать влагу его кожи. _Это бесподобное зрелище_.  
  
У Луи никогда не было таких моментов, когда он чувствовал, что мог полностью погрузиться в человека, и то, что происходило между ними, кажется немного диким для него. Есть своего рода правила, когда кто-то из партнеров постоянно хочет поцеловать тебя и быть постоянно рядом, и даже быть ревнивым, и Луи думает, что он именно этот партнер. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя более уверенным и более свободным для Гарри, потому что он знает, что это ненормально.  
  
Луи скользит взглядом по длинным конечностям и тонкому, рельефному животу Гарри. Татуировки, их так много для человека его возраста, и Луи не знает значение любой из них, он не пытается даже узнать, но в глубине души он надеется, что когда-нибудь Гарри расскажет ему.  
  
Отодвигая очки на кончик носа, Гарри встречается взглядом с Луи и протягивает руку вперед, Луи понимает намек и ложится рядом с ним. Он кладет голову на грудь Гарри, его плечи сжимает полотенце, но Гарри все равно. Он просто начинает рисовать на бицепсе Луи кончиками пальцев понятные только ему символы. Через какое-то время Луи улыбается, когда понимает, что Гарри выводит Г и Л.  
  
— Санта Клаус, ездящий на скейтборде.  
  
Луи с улыбкой смотрит вверх, на Гарри, потому что он не имеет никакого представления, о чем он говорит. В смысле... Нет ничего необычного, когда дело доходит до шуток Гарри, просто иногда Луи задается вопросом: “О чем он вообще говорит?”  
  
Гарри улыбается, гладит руку Луи и указывает пальцем наверх. Луи опускает голову назад и прослеживает за взглядом Гарри.   
  
— Облака. Разве это не похоже на него?  
  
— Ни в коем случае. Это больше похоже на старушку в кресле-качалке. Думаю, тебе нужно проверить зрение, — дразнится Луи. Он немного привстает, перегибается через Гарри и берет пакет с виноградом. Гарри перехватывает его на полпути, садится и скрещивает ноги.  
  
— Позволь мне попробовать закинуть виноградинку тебе в рот, — ухмыляясь, говорит Гарри, отрывая виноградинку от ветки.  
  
— Добейся успеха, — Луи открывает широко рот в ожидании, и секундой позже он чувствует, как виноградинка отскакивает от его щеки и приземляется на песок рядом с покрывалом. Луи хихикает над неудачей Гарри и открывает рот снова, готовясь для другого выстрела.  
  
— Давай, вторая попытка, милый.  
  
Гарри прицеливается, и виноградинка прямиком приземляется на язык Луиса. Гарри хлопает в ладоши и заливисто смеется. Луи проглатывает виноградинку и наклоняется к пакету, чтобы достать еще парочку.  
  
Луи замечает, что Гарри смотрит через его плечо, он вытягивает шею и следит за его взглядом. Луи видит, как парень бежит вдоль воды, его тело настолько жирное, а загар настолько фальшивый, что, черт, это на самом деле комично. Луи фыркает и поворачивается к Гарри, суя виноградину ему в рот.  
  
— Просто наблюдаю за пробежкой мужчины моей мечты, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи поднимает брови и тычет пальцем ему в грудь.   
  
— Я сейчас встану и врежу ему. Как ты думаешь, у него есть аквабайк?  
  
Луи смотрит серьезным выражением лица на Гарри пару секунд и затем начинает заливисто смеяться. Гарри возмущенно бросает целую гроздь винограда на него и смеется тоже, несмотря на то, что он немного покраснел.  
  
— Не ожидал, что я пойду туда, не так ли?  
  
— Пошел ты, Луи, — Гарри смеется, прикрывая глаза рукой. Луи медленно убирает его руку, и когда Гарри смотрит на него снова, есть что-то в его пристальном взгляде, какая-то своего рода искренность, загадка, которую Луи никогда в жизни не суждено разгадать.   
  
— И я уверен, что у него нет Аквабайка.  
  
Луи снова смеется и протягивает руку, чтобы нажать большим пальцем на ямочку Гарри, тем самым вынуждая его оглянуться назад.  
  
— Ох, Гарри. Я тебе нравлюсь.  
  
Гарри всегда так делает, когда счастлив. Луи замечает, когда Гарри медленно моргает и сжимает губы в одну из миллиона разных улыбок, и Луи знает, эта улыбка особенная, _его улыбка_.  
  
— Дааааа, - хихикает Гарри, переплетая их пальцы вместе. — Перестань дразнить меня.  
  
Луи не ожидал, что он согласится так легко, и он всматривается в его лицо, пытаясь понять, сказал он это совершенно серьезно или нет. Это кажется немного слишком простым, в каком-то смысле это немого успокаивает страхи Луи, но он все равно продолжает смотреть пристально на него, ведь Луи знает, что Гарри любит притворяться. Но не сейчас. Его взгляд настолько искренен и влюблен, что Луи не выдерживает, отворачивается и краснеет.  
  
— Я просто хотел услышать это от тебя в первую очередь.  
  
Гарри приподнимает брови: — Почему?  
  
— Потому что я думал о том, что рассказал тебе несколько недель назад, — Луи пожимает плечами и скользит большим пальцем по кисти Гарри, и смотрит вниз.   
  
Все просто для него, обычно он так придирчив, что люди, с которыми он встречается, не выдерживают и бросают его. В начале их отношений Луи провел все выходные в мучительном неведении от поцелуя, потому что это просто тень, платоническая тень их дружбы с Гарри.   
  
— Не хотел тебя пугать, правда. Я не был уверен, как ты примешь это.  
  
— Вероятно, это лучше, чем заставлять меня ждать, на самом деле.  
  
— Почему это?  
  
Гарри усмехается и пожимает плечами.   
  
— Потому что я бы сделал что-нибудь глупое, я не знаю. Распускал бы руки в общественных местах или что-то еще.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и бросает песком в Гарри.  
  
— Уверен, что все видели, как мы целуемся возле автомобиля, ну, как минимум один раз.  
  
— Я знаю, и я уверен, все были шокированы.  
  
Гарри смеется, отпускает его руку и притягивает Луи ближе к себе. Они усаживаются поудобнее, Луи садиться между ног Гарри, его спина прижата к его груди, в то время как Гарри нежно обнимает руками его за талию.  
  
Луи опускает голову назад, смотрит на него снизу вверх, и Гарри не раздумывая, нежно целует его в губы. Это своего рода инстинкт, привычка, с которой он не в силах бороться. На улице тепло, но Луи все равно вздрагивает.  
  
— Ты мне очень, очень нравишься, — бормочет Луи, меняя тему, потому что он в полной мере осознает, что сказал это вслух. Это не так страшно теперь, когда Гарри прошептал ему, что он чувствует то же самое. Но он не чувствует облегчения, какая-то часть внутри него все еще борется с ним, потому что он не привык к этому. Он давно уже не говорил этого кому-либо еще.  
  
Гарри легонько целует Луи в лоб и медленно скользит руками вверх и вниз по его бокам, грудной клетки, вплоть до его бедер.  
  
— Пойдем домой, малыш.  
  
Есть что-то новое между ними, легкомыслие, которое, как предполагает Луи, исходит из признания друг другу в своих взаимных симпатиях. Они как подростки, которые впервые познали одно из лучших ощущений — любить, и чтобы тебя любили... по-настоящему, и все равно, даже если это мимолетно.  
  
Луи не думал о сроках их отношений с Гарри, не думал ни о чем другом, кроме рук, покоившихся на его пояснице, любимых рук. Когда они идут обратно домой, Гарри набрасывает полотенца на плечи, на кожу липкую от соленой воды, о, черт, _это очень горячо_.  
  
Когда они на полпути к дому, в небе начинает сверкать молния, издавая звуки, напоминающие тысячу сбитых кегль сразу. Луи следует за Гарри, смотря украдкой вверх. Моментально небо стало пасмурным, серый цвет в отдалении меняет облик океана на более мрачный, бурный.   
  
Они едва успевают вернуться на скрытую веранду, как начинается дождь. Гарри смеется, поднимает победно руки вверх, как будто они выиграли какую-то игру. Гарри улыбается и незаметно подходит и обнимает Луи за талию.  
  
— Похоже, мы сделали это, — бормочет он.  
  
— Посмотри, мы успели, да, малыш? — говорит Луи, скользя кончиками пальцев по волосам Гарри, и игриво кусает его за кадык. Гарри издает удивленный звук, толкает Луи к стене и нежно целует его в губы.  
  
— Уверен, что ты бы пошел за Барри. Луи Томлинсон — секретный фанат Шанайя, — Гарри мягко улыбается и целует легонько Луи в кончик носа.   
  
Это нечто потрясающее, и Луи знает, что абсолютно ничего не получилось бы, если бы они не признались в чувствах, но какая-то неловкость все равно присутствует в их отношениях. Луи счастливо выдыхает, когда Гарри предлагает пойти посмотреть кино. Луи кивает, зная, что это, вероятно, будет какая-то сахарно - романтическая комедия, потому что Гарри любит их так сильно.   
  
Громкий треск грома заставляет Луи нервно поежиться и укутаться сильнее в полотенце. Гарри уже собирался идти в гостиную, чтобы забрать диск, когда Луи останавливает его, легонько сжимая пальцами его запястье.  
  
— Иди сюда, я просто... — начинает Луи, и Гарри скользит рукой по волосам и говорит: “Нет, я знаю”. Гарри прижимает Луи к стене, скользит руками по спине, постепенно опуская руки на его аппетитную задницу.  
  
Они страстно целуются, и Гарри все еще сжимает руками задницу Луи, тот в свою очередь страстно вонзает ногти в спину Гарри, потому что реакция, которую он получает, настолько восхитительна, что просто нет таких слов, чтобы описать это чувство. В неразрывном поцелуе они громко стонут друг другу в рот, грубо прижимаясь промежностями друг к другу. Гарри приподнимает Луи и несет его к ближайшей поверхности, которая оказывается кухонным столом.  
  
Гарри придерживает бедра Луи руками, чтобы удержать его от удара об поверхность стола, но это слишком трудно, в итоге он просто наклоняется к его лицу для поцелуя, но, как всегда это бывает в фильмах, громко ударяет молния и свет гаснет. Луи чувствует, как Гарри смеется ему в губы. Он еще раз целует Луи и отстраняется, в его глазах больше восторга, чем беспокойства.  
  
— Как нам теперь смотреть фильм, если электричества нет, Лу?  
  
Они смеются и снова целуются, до того как молния ударяет снова.  
  
— Позор, — нежно бормочет Луи, запуская руки в густые волосы Гарри.  
  
— Я бы действительно хотел посмотреть, как Гарри встретил Салли.  
  
— Эй, — стонет Гарри, и Луи потирает большим пальцем по его тазовой кости, тем самым молчаливо извиняясь.  
  
Еще одна вспышка света, и раскат грома раздается настолько громко, что Луи может чувствовать это в своей груди. Огни мерцают два раза, потом окончательно гаснут полностью, вместе с жужжанием холодильника и кондиционера. Парни остаются в фактической тишине, слышен только стук капель дождя по черепице. Свет, пробивавшийся сквозь окно, тусклый и серый, но Луи все еще может видеть глаза Гарри.  
  
— Дерьмо, — говорит Гарри, его брови нахмурены, он поглядывает через плечо.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мы оставили окно в спальне открытым.  
  
— Блять, — Луи морщится, и Гарри, не раздумывая, идет к спальне, параллельно держа руку на бицепсе Луи, так как Луи может сбиться с пути в любую секунду.

 

Louis

Когда они вбегают в комнату, Гарри замечает, что подоконник мокрый, но такого прям сильного повреждения нет, только небольшая лужа воды на деревянном полу. Даже после того, как они закрывают окна, в комнате всё ещё пахнет свежестью, смесью морского воздуха, дождя и чем-то ещё, тем, чем пахнет только Гарри; возможно, его футболками, которые разбросаны по всей кровати, или, может быть, Луи просто показалось, но запах этот просто _опьяняющий_.  
  
Гарри бросает полотенце на пол, чтобы впитать воду, и Луи, поёжившись, смотрит в окно. Дождь идет настолько сильно, что невозможно ничего разглядеть за его пеленой. Сквозь размытое окно еле просвечиваются отблески океана. Парни пару минут молча смотрят на запотевшее окно, всё ещё ошеломленные быстрой сменой погоды.  
  
Луи выходит из оцепенения, когда руки Гарри скользят вокруг его талии, он подается вперед и соединяет их тела вместе. Луи улыбается, оборачивается и кладет руки на грудь кудрявого. Они снова начинают целоваться, только эти поцелуи — он отличается от всех других раз, когда они целовались. Гарри хочет его, и Луи понимает это, потому что он хочет то же самое.  
  
— Гарри...   
  
— Ты, блять, такой горячий, — страстно шепчет Гарри прямо в губы Луи. Он прижимает парня ближе, показывая этим жестом чего именно он хочет. Луи тихо стонет и медленно выгибается вперед. Блять, он не может противостоять этому; Гарри как ураган, перед которым невозможно устоять. Луи снова кладет руки на грудь Гарри и смотрит на него затуманенным взглядом. Он не хочет разрывать поцелуй, но, чёрт, он так хочет увидеть его глаза.  
  
Луи точно не может сказать, тусклый ли это свет, или глаза Гарри действительно блестят; нет, он бы даже сказал, что пылают, и, чёрт, это поражает Луи настолько сильно, что на какой-то миг ему становится нечем дышать. Ему не верится, что он тот, кого так сильно хочет Гарри, если рассудить логически, Луи хотел переспать с Гарри практически в день их первой встречи.   
  
Эта мысль постоянно витает в его голове, и как бы он не старался отделаться от неё, она всегда возвращалась обратно к нему в самые неподходящие моменты. Он не может даже сказать, сколько уже прошло дней с того первого раза, когда он провел ночь в домике с Гарри, и, чёрт, он должен уже давно забыть об этом, но, видимо, не судьба. Легко сказать "забыть", а ведь он до сих пор помнит все те вещи, которые он хотел сказать ему, когда они были вместе.   
  
— Я так хочу тебя, — шепчет Луи и, не раздумывая, соединяет их губы снова вместе, не давая Гарри шанса ответить, потому что мысль о том, что парень может ему отказать, внезапно ударяет по тормозам.  
  
Поскольку Гарри не может сказать, о чём он думает, он просто дотрагивается до него. Он проводит обеими руками по выпирающим лопаткам, затем скользит рукой по всей длине его спины и, наконец, он добирается до аппетитной попки Луи. Используя силу, он соединяет их тела до основания. Луи издает тихий стон одобрения, он хочет большего, он наконец-то хочет почувствовать Гарри в себе. Стайлс все понимает и подталкивает Луи спиной на кровать.  
  
Стайлс ложится на Луи, и Томлинсон чувствует, что Гарри уже не может контролировать себя. Они нетерпеливы, и это сводит с ума Луи; он хочет его.   
  
Луи скользит рукой вниз между телами, беря в руку член Гарри. Он должен прикоснуться к нему, Гарри улыбается, позволяя трогать себя дальше. Луи тихо рычит и целует ключицу Гарри. Он чувствует, что от этих действий, у него уже сбилось дыхание. Член Гарри сочиться, маленькие капельки смазки скатываются по члену, а затем попадают на тело Луи. Достаточно прелюдий, думает про себя Луи, толкая Гарри на спину. Он проворно снимает с него боксёры и аккуратно берет член в рот. Сначала он начинает посасывать головку, затем медленно начинает спускается все ниже и ниже, параллельно проводя языком по основанию.   
  
— Боже, Луи, — бормочет Гарри, начиная немного толкаться бедрами вперёд.   
  
Луи придерживает ноги Гарри; как же он боится, что это сон, он боится, что Гарри может исчезнуть в любую секунду. Чёрт, это сводит его с ума. Он так сильно хочет Гарри.   
  
— Я хочу трахнуть тебя. Ты же тоже хочешь этого, да, малыш? — возбуждённо шепчет Гарри.   
  
— Да, Господи, да, пожалуйста.   
  
Возможно, ему должно быть стыдно за это, но Луи наплевать, так как Гарри медленно гладит его спине, спускаясь к попке.   
  
Стайлс приставляет два пальца ко входу Луи и медленно проталкивает их внутрь. Луи шипит и тихо бормочет проклятия.   
  
Это тот момент, на котором Гарри безумно зациклен. Он смотрит на него с таким открытым, подлинным наслаждением, что Луи от этого заводится ещё больше.   
  
— Ты такой красивый, — восхищенно шепчет Гарри.  
  
Проталкивая пальцы внутрь, Гарри параллельно проводит другой рукой по тыльной стороне бедра Луи. Он прикасается к нему осторожно, исследует каждый дюйм его тела, черт, и это так заводит их обоих.   
  
— Кто бы говорил, — возражает Луи, издавая тихий стон, потому что больше не чувствует пальцы Гарри в себе, такое чувство, что мир вмиг уменьшился.  
  
Томлинсон поворачивает голову в сторону, но в комнате слишком темно, так что он может только разглядеть силуэт Гарри, копающегося в сумке.   
  
— Я умру быстрее, чем ты придёшь сюда. Ты не поторопишься?   
  
— Терпение — это достоинство, Луи.   
  
Первое, что он видит, это то, как Гарри ползет обратно к нему с ухмылкой на лице. Он достает презерватив и бросает бутылочку со смазкой рядом на кровать. Луи ухмыляется и раздвигает ноги шире, у него нет сейчас времени смущаться, блять, он хочет Гарри до скрежета на зубах.  
  
— Сейчас не время волноваться о моей дев… О Боже мой.  
  
Луи громко стонет, когда Гарри начинает двигаться, его движения так осторожны и медленны, что это сводит Луи с ума.   
  
— Блять, ты даже не представляешь, как я давно этого хотел, — задыхаясь, шепчет Луи, убирая в сторону мокрые кудри Гарри.   
  
Он хочет ему признаться. Луи хочет, чтобы он знал, он может это сказать, не маскируя это под шутку. Луи вздыхает и находит силы в себе, чтобы сказать правду.   
  
— Той ночью... Я не мог перестать думать об этом.   
  
— Да? О чём ты думал? — тихо спрашивает Гарри, смотри на него. Его зеленые глаза озорно блестят в темноте, яркая улыбка лукаво мигает в бледном свете. Он выглядит почти невинно, и Луи думает, что это является самым большим противоречием в мире.   
  
— Мысль о чувствах к тебе, что ты делаешь... — Луи начинает задыхаться, потому что Гарри гладит его член, проводит рукой по основанию.   
  
_Это невыносимо_ , Луи чувствует себя напряженным, он начинает тихо стонать в такт действиям Гарри.   
  
— Что ещё? — осторожно спрашивает Гарри, тем самым заставляя Луи продолжать говорить.   
  
— Я думал о тебе, занимающимся сексом со мной, — шепчет Луи и делает паузу, чтобы улыбнуться. — Возможно, ты бы мог стараться лучше.  
  
Гарри останавливается и усмехается: — О, спасибо, Луи.   
  
— Я шучу, эй, давай, я знаю что ты справишься, пожалуйста просто...  
  
Гарри рычит и целует внутреннюю часть бедра Луи, покрывая маленькими поцелуями-бабочками всё его тело. Гарри опять начинает трахать его пальцами, медленно, как будто дразня, потом добавляет ещё один.   
  
Прошло немного времени, и Луи громко кричит, прогибаясь в спине. Он представлял себе это много, очень много раз, но парень не думал, что будет так хорошо. Длинные пальцы Гарри заставляли Луи чувствовать головокружение, чувствовать себя чертовски нуждающимся в Гарри. Томлинсон прикусывает губу и продолжает хныкать, прося большего.   
  
— Малыш, остановись. Я хочу слышать тебя, — шепчет Гарри, и Луи понимает, что у него во рту металлический привкус. Луи начинает хныкать, когда Гарри добавляет третий палец.   
  
— Ебаный в рот, Гарри, пожалуйста, — скулит Луи, протягивая руку к своему члену, но Гарри бьет его по руке, прежде чем он прикоснётся к себе, и Луи бесстыже скулит. — Мне нужно…  
  
Всего секунда, и самообладание Гарри, кажется, ломается. Он прижимает лицо к бедру Луи, чтобы взять себя в руки. Гарри вынимает пальцы из Луи и тянется вверх, чтобы поцеловать парня.   
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, — горячим дыханием Гарри опаляет кожу Луи. — Я не могу даже смотреть на тебя иногда… это делает меня…  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Луи, и Гарри отчаянно объясняет:   
  
— Луи, ты заставил меня ревновать, — на что шатен просто фыркает.   
  
— Я это делаю нарочно.   
  
— Да, хорошо, твои губы, — говорит Гарри, как будто это полное и осмысленное предложение.   
  
Он, видимо, перестает пытаться составлять предложения, и издаёт шум, похожий на рычание, что вызывает мурашки по телу Луи, и они начинают целоваться снова.   
  
Молния освещает помещение на долю секунды, и затем снова становиться темно; дождь начинает стучать по крыше ещё сильнее, чем раньше.   
  
Луи понимает, что руки Гарри трясутся, когда он открывает презерватив.   
  
— Позволь мне, — говорит он, наконец, наклонившись, чтобы достать презерватив из его рук. Стайлс просто кивает и говорит: — Да, хорошо.  
  
Луи бросает обертку на пол и надевает презерватив на член Гарри; он твердый и тяжелый в руке. Гарри с обожанием смотрит на пальцы Луи,то как они сжимаются вокруг основания. Томлинсон ложится на спину, раздвигает ноги, чтобы Гарри наконец действовал. Стайлс проводит ладонью по внутренний части бедра и вжимает податливое тело Луи в кровать.   
  
Луи задерживает дыхание, дожидаясь действий от Гарри. Но тот похоже ещё не додразнился, потому что кудрявый продолжает гладить податливое тело Луи. Сейчас Луи действительно начинает хныкать. Ему до боли нужен Гарри, он хочет, чтобы тот вошел внутрь его, чтобы он заполнил его и трахал, трахал, пока он не забудет своё имя.   
  
— Гарри, ты убиваешь меня.  
  
Луи видит изменения в теле Гарри, видит, как дрожат его руки. Гарри кивает и медленно входит внутрь Луи. Томлинсон чувствует знакомую боль, он поворачивает голову к руке Гарри, чтобы укусить его за бицепс.   
  
— Боже, так хорошо, — слова Гарри распадаются в задушенный стон.   
  
И в течение минуты комната наполняется стонами обоих парней. Гарри поднимает ногу Луи вверх, на что тот скулит от боли, но новая волна ощущений заставляет забыть его об этом.   
  
— Как это? — спрашивает Гарри, не зная как описать эти ощущения.  
  
Луи кивает и шепчет: — Это лучше, чем я себе представлял...  
  
Стайлс довольно улыбается и начинает ускорять темп, Луи громко кричит и царапает спину кудрявого. Задыхаясь, Гарри сходит с ума каждый раз, когда шатен издает громкий стон.  
  
Гарри изменяет темп, и Луи тихо говорит: — Я знаю, — он не получил ничего, кроме взгляда Гарри. Луи не ожидает, что его тело работает так хорошо с чьим-то чужим, и что этот чужой — Гарри.   
  
Снова удары молнии снаружи, Луи на секунду ощущает, что они — это часть шторма. Вместе они могут уничтожить, а по отдельности они — ничто.   
  
Луи не может остановить себя от царапанья спины Гарри, он знает, что не должен оставлять там красные, кровяные царапины, но чёрт, он не может этого не делать.   
  
Это — ключ, который является главной мыслью всего того, что сейчас происходит. Когда кудрявый переводит взгляд на Томлинсона, у него появляется ощущение, которое приходит только перед сном, когда ты резко просыпаешься с необъяснимым чувством падения.   
  
— Ты пойдешь за мной, Луи? — шепчет Гарри в пухлые губы парня. Не в силах что-либо ответить, Луи просто кивает.   
  
И он делает всё сразу; скулит, стонет, обхватывает ногами бедра Гарри. Он хочет что-то сказать Стайлсу, но он не может ничего произнести, он только кричит, все его тело дрожит, член уже начинает сочиться и, немного погодя, Луи кончает в кулак Гарри. Белая сперма стекает с рук кудрявого на живот Луи, а тот, в свою очередь, томно дышит.   
  
— Боже мой, блять, — задыхаясь говорит Гарри, толкаясь в Луи быстрее и быстрее. Томлинсон жадно глотает воздух, а Стайлс продолжает вдалбливать его в кровать. Спустя секунду он чувствует, как пресс начинает болеть, он чувствует себя полностью разбитым. Гарри бормочет что-то неразборчивое, прежде чем он толкается еще раз, импульсы наслаждения исходят внутри него, и Гарри кончает в Луи. Томлинсон чувствует жар и заполненность, чёрт, ему это определенно нравится.   
  
Луи запускает пальцы в волосы Гарри, немного оттягивает их назад; он хочет посмотреть на кудрявого. Стайлс стонет и смотрит мутным взглядом на Луи.  
  
Он выглядит так, словно только что закончил бежать марафон, и Луи понимает, что это смотрится очень сексуально. Томлинсон нагло ухмыляется, а Гарри лишь смеется и целует его, едва касаясь губами, потому что они очень широко улыбаются.   
  
— Черт, — бормочет он, садясь на корточки, чтобы связать и выкинуть презерватив. Он бросает его в мусорку рядом с кроватью, а потом ложится рядом с Луи и они переплетают свои руки в замочек.   
  
— Здесь так много крошек, — шепчет Луи, он привстает и пытается стряхнуть их с кровати.   
  
— Плевать, — говорит Гарри и тянет Луи поближе к себе.   
  
Луи хмурится, но поддается влиянию Гарри. Шатен утыкается носом в шею кудрявого и начинает тихо мурлыкать. Они молчат больше минуты, пытаясь отдышаться.   
  
— Это намного лучше, чем тогда, когда я был здесь в первый раз, — бормочет он, обнимая Луи за талию и прижимает ближе к себе.   
  
— Когда это было?  
  
— Четвертого июля.   
  
Луи царапает его плечо, а потом оставляет мягкий, невесомый поцелуй на ключице.   
  
— Потому что ты скучал по мне, да?   
  
— Нет, — протестует Гарри и смотрит на Луи. — Ну, да, но это не единственная причина, там всегда запускают много фейерверков, — он кивает в сторону пляжа. — И ты можешь увидеть их с балкона. В этом году они сказали, что погода слишком плохая, но в тот день было солнечно, и они снова начали запускать фейерверки, но я не остался, а ушел.   
  
— Почему ты не остался?  
  
Гарри хмурится, как будто это очевидно:   
  
— Потому что ты попросил меня прийти в четыре часа.   
  
Сердце Луи начинает бешено биться, потому что когда Гарри говорит такие вещи, Луи всегда хочется его поцеловать. Гарри это тоже чувствует, он гладит бедро шатена, а потом нежно целует его.   
  
— А если бы я попросил тебя убрать дерьмо лошади, ты бы приехал?   
  
— Хмм, думаю да.   
  
— Как насчёт... — Луи нравится эта игра. — Если бы я попросил тебя пройтись по мокрому полу в носках?   
  
— Что, блять? Но да, я бы сделал.   
  
— А что, если бы я просто захотел, чтобы ты помог постирать мои вещи?  
  
— Луи, — бормочет Гарри, он действительно начинает уставать от его приставаний.   
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, но что если мы могли бы еще раз грязно потрахаться?   
  
Рот Гарри широко открывается в ложном ужасе и смехе. Это та реакция, которую так хотел получить Луи, и он безумно рад.   
  
— Я потрясён, Льюис.   
  
— Я знаю, прости.   
  
— Ты отвратительный.   
  
Луи хихикает: — Никогда, верно?   
  
Гарри целует Луи и шепчет: — Никогда даже не думал об этом. Не мечтал и даже не представлял.   
  
— Нет, — лжет Луи. — Я тоже.   
  
Гарри с усмешкой смотрит на Луи: — Не ври, ты мечтал об этом чертовски много, — признаётся он, и Луи кивает.   
  
— Ты намного лучше, чем я... — начинает он и Луи наблюдает за ним, он видит как тот колеблется секунду, прежде чем их глаза встречаются снова. Гарри становится смелее и решает просто сказать это. — Как, блять, я просто не могу поверить, насколько... ты просто... этого достаточно, не так ли?   
  
Луи точно знает, что он имеет ввиду, независимо от того, насколько аргументированы его предложения, независимо от того, как мало смысла они несут. Он кивает и не нуждается в дополнительном объяснении: — В следующем году?   
  
— В следующем году что?  
  
— Фейерверк, — говорит Луи. — Мы увидим фейерверк, в следующем году.   
  
Гарри заморгал — он в шоке. Он притягивает к себе Томмо поближе и без лишних слов целует его в губы.

 

Harry

Сегодня воскресенье — их последний день в Пойнт-Плезенте, Гарри настаивает на том, чтобы выудить Луи из его комнаты, чтобы бродить вокруг и слоняться по разным скучным небольшим обшарпанным магазинчикам, прежде чем они завалятся в Jag* и возвратятся домой. Они уже побывали в некоторых, и после просмотра уродливых футболок с ужасным принтом, посмотрев на безвкусных кристаллических дельфинов, они решают превратить все это в игру. Они следуют по горячим следам самых смешных новинок, которые могут найти, и этот процесс оказывается довольно веселым — они разглядывают брелоки и поющих рыб и затем выискивают из корзины все больше и больше безобразных вещиц.  
  
У Гарри кружится голова, когда они заходят в последний по их плану магазин, и он не знает: это больше оттого, что они слишком много смеялись или же оттого, что они держались за руки большую часть дня. Это что-то такое слишком простое, он раньше не ходил так долго по улице, держа чью-то руку в руке, насколько ему не изменяет память, но Гарри определенно на седьмом небе от счастья. Это что-то такое сладкое и простое, и он чувствует, что влюбляется в это.   
  
Даже несмотря на то, что он был абсолютно убежден в том, что поездка окажется провалом, он не мог подумать, что в конце дня будет чувствовать огромные эмоции и чувства, определяющие важный момент для него и Луи. По правде говоря, он знает, почему он должен бояться того, как глубоко зайдет всё это, вокруг слишком много реальности, _он уезжает_. Осталось чуть больше месяца, но он просто не... он не может уехать, когда они наконец-то так счастливы.   
  
Вещи между ними меняются слишком медленно, жизнь прибавляет шаг, и Гарри отвлекается от его первоначального сомнения, но вчера ночью в его голове всё перевернулось. Он даже не мог посчитать, как много времени они провели вместе. Как они вместе упали на кровать, целовались и говорили больше часа, — он все еще не чувствует себя достаточно правильно. Он всегда был сексуален и свободен в вещах такого плана, но то, что он чувствует с Луи — это химия, и это делает всё вокруг таким безумно сумасшедшим, Стайлс давно уже понял, что шатен будет нужен ему снова и снова.  
  
Было поздно, когда они наконец-то вернулись назад, чтобы попытаться найти что-нибудь поесть в темной кухне, параллельно смеясь и издавая истерические звуки всякий раз, когда один из них ударялся бедрами об острые края кухни или же неправильно рассчитывал расстояние из одной точки в другую, ударяясь головой об твердую поверхность. Было достаточно света, чтобы увидеть, как Луи встает на цыпочки, чтобы достать коробку с крекерами из шкафа с победным "ха-ха" на губах, Гарри только улыбается на эту шалость, чувствуя незнакомый ему прилив чувств, он тихо хихикает и мгновенно сокращает расстояние между ними, хватая одной рукой Луи за талию.   
  
Луи роняет коробку, и Гарри, не раздумывая, сразу же разворачивает его и кладет обе руки ему на талию, одним рывком сажает шатена на стойку. Все это заканчивается тем, что они, блять, трахаются, вот так босиком в душной комнате, одетые в потрепанные футболки. Гарри сжимает его волосы и сносит вещи с полки рукой, они двигались вместе так пылко, что некоторые поломки были неудивительным явлением.   
  
На улице мерцают огни. Сразу после того, как они заканчивают, они смеются практически истерически, в этот раз у них получается лучше, чем в первый. После уборки они берут жареный картофель и хумус в спальню и едят, параллельно болтая, пока оба не вырубаются, и когда они просыпаются на следующее утро, неловкости между ними, которую Гарри катастрофически боялся, нет.  
  
Он ожидает, что весь день начнется с этого — с чувства, что он делает что-то не так, или как он будет притормаживать некоторые вещи, прежде чем ситуация станет более сложной, но его настроение даже не показывает признаки колебания. Он думает, что, возможно, должен доверять своим инстинктам и позволить всему этому продолжиться, потому что он не думает, что смог бы остановить это, если бы попробовал.

***

  
  
— Гарри... Гарри, Боже мой, посмотри на эти браслеты, — смеется Луи, таща его за руку к стойке с табличкой "Силиконовые браслеты" в углу магазина. Он сразу же берет один из них и начинает смеяться тоже, потому что они совершенно уродливы. Буковки, окруженные ракушками, определенно сделаны шрифтом Сomic Sans*. Кто, черт возьми, делает надпись шрифтом Сomic Sans?  
  
Они — лучшее, что Гарри когда-либо видел.  
  
— Я думаю, что мы нашли нашего победителя, — усмехается Гарри, поднимая один из браслетов над головой, прежде чем повесить его назад, и наклоняется, чтобы поискать браслет с буквой "Г" как "Гарри". — Нееет, — жалуется он, резко махая своими кулачками в воздухе, словно он — Храброе Сердце или что-то в этом роде, в тот момент, когда он понимает, что нужного ему браслета нет. Продолжая поворачивать стенд с украшениями, он ухмыляется, когда его глаза натыкаются на имя "Луи", и прежде, чем у него появляется шанс сказать что-либо, Луи скрещивает руки на груди и качает головой.  
  
— Я не надену это.  
  
Гарри возмущенно фыркает, хватает его за руки и толкает на стойку. Он надевает браслет на запястье, при этом удерживая его, чтобы посмотреть, как он смотрится на парне.  
  
Он ярко-розовый и на нём нарисован дельфин. Смешно — не достаточно сильное слово, чтобы описать его, и все же он в полном восторге от него.  
  
— Нет.   
  
Ему нравится, как он выглядит, и ещё нравится, как он смотрится на Луи — неблагодарный. Луи по-прежнему настаивает на том, чтобы самому оплатить стоимость браслета. Пока Гарри не успевает добежать до кассы первым, Луи кидает в него пару надувных акул и рыбок для детей, показывая тем самым свое возмущение. Общая сумма покупок оказывается еще меньше, чем он себе представлял.  
  
— Готов? — спрашивает Гарри, протягивая руку к той, которая с браслетом Луи.   
  
— Думаю, что я хотел бы поесть мороженое, — ответил Луи, переплетая их пальцы вместе по дороге из магазина.  
  


***

  
  
Они договариваются, что отправятся домой после поездки вокруг улицы, но Гарри думает, что, возможно, они оба просто хотят выиграть время, возможно, они не совсем готовы для того, чтобы их выходные закончились.  
  
Как только они подходят к магазину с мороженым, Гарри смотрит на список, — специальный список, — намекая Луи просмотреть все десерты, которые были написаны на доске закругленными буквами. Он тяжело вздыхает, потому что этот список впечатляет, по меньшей мере.  
  
— Двойной шоколадный лава-торт с ванильным мороженым и карамельной крошкой, — читает Гарри. — Дерьмо, кажется, я просто читаю всё это, не вникая в смысл.   
  
Луи прочищает горло и кивает через плечо, Гарри хмурится, до того как повернуться, и видит, что девушка за прилавком подслушивает их разговор о выборе мороженого. Он подносит обе руки ко рту и смеется, она выглядит смущенной, хотя это довольно смешно.  
  
— Простите, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, это у нас часто бывает. Клевый браслет.   
  
— Правда? — говорит Гарри, смотря на запястье, любуясь им. — Ей нравится твой браслет, Луи.  
  
— Это тв-  
  
— Мы возьмём одну из этих лава-штучек, — перебивает его Гарри, поворачиваясь назад к девушке, Луи выбирается из его хватки и ударяет по яйцам тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
 _Лава-штучка_ оказывается настолько тяжелой*, что они оба чувствуют себя толстыми, когда доедают его. Луи жалуется на "палящее солнце" на улице, когда они идут назад к машине Гарри, чтобы вернуться домой, и это фактически облегчение, так как они будут сидеть в машине целый час и могут попытаться переварить всю эту массу молочного шоколада и сахара, которую они только что съели.  
  
Ветер в волосах чувствуется очень сильно, и Луи выглядит как с обложки журнала в своих очках-авиаторах, сидя на пассажирском кресле, согнув одну ногу перед собой, смеша Гарри придуманными словами, где каждое новое слово глупее прошлого.  
  
Последние полчаса езды они едут медленно, играет одна из кассет Гарри, хотя бóльшая часть слов из песни просто заглушена. Его голова наклонена в сторону, Луи улыбается и подтягивается, кладя руку на затылок. Он чувствует себя особенным или что-то вроде этого. Он наконец-то заслужил внимание от кого-то, кто, кажется, не дает ему слишком много свободы.  
  
Машина припарковывается перед его домом, когда они подъезжают, и Гарри ломает голову, будет ли лишним попросить Луи остаться подольше.  
  
Когда они вытаскивали свои сумки с заднего сиденья, Энн внезапно позвала их. В её руках находилось полотенце, и она помахала им, идя босиком по тротуару.  
  
— Привет, ребята, — говорит она, глядя на них. — Хорошие выходные? Дома всё нормально?  
  
Луи отвечает первым, кивая: — Да, всё здорово. Не могу поверить, что это было прямо на берегу моря, Гарри даже не упоминал об этом, мне очень понравилось. Спасибо, что разрешили нам остаться.  
  
— О, пожалуйста, — улыбается она, размахивая полотенцем, будто это нормально, перекидывая его себе на плечи. — Мы будем готовить стейки на гриле примерно через час. Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него с ожиданием, Луи оглядывается и пожимает плечами: — Да, — говорит он, глядя на Энн. — Да, я бы с радостью остался, спасибо.  
  
Поворачиваясь, чтобы закрыть дверь, Гарри пытается скрыть улыбку из-за мысли о том, как ему приятно, что он проведет еще несколько часов вместе с Луи.  
  
\- Дайте нам знать, если вам потребуется помощь, ладно? — отвечает Гарри, целуя маму в щеку, она похлопывает его по плечу, поворачивается и идет обратно к дому.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри ложится на кровать, даже не снимая обувь, и Луи ложится рядом без лишних слов, кладя свою руку Гарри на грудь. Гарри интересно, что же будет потом, захочет ли Луи обниматься с ним, будет ли он его тискать, будет ли это уместно или еще слишком рано, чтобы начинать беспокоиться об этом. К тому же его беспокоит факт, что Луи придется вернуться в университет через тридцать дней.  
  
— Это просто... — неразборчиво бормочет Луи в изгиб шеи Гарри. Стайлс кивает, сдерживая в себе грустное чувство потери, и может быть, это то, о чем он будет сожалеть позже... Возможно, он будет сожалеть о том, насколько эгоистичен он был с Луи, но он... он никогда не был хорош в лишении себя чего-то хорошего. И это действительно, действительно, хорошо.  
  
Луи кусает шею Гарри, заставляя его визжать: — Ты даже не слушаешь меня.  
  
— Хм? — отвечает Гарри, отодвигаясь немного от Луи так, чтобы он мог смотреть ему в глаза, которые кажутся еще голубее теперь, когда у него свежий загар. Он, кажется, забывает все, что он только что хотел сказать, когда Луи целует его вместо этого, скользя рукой вверх по его рубашке. Какой же он глупый.

 

Louis

— Что за имя такое - Найл?  
  
Гарри в ответ лишь отмахивается от него, вставая на носочки, с нетерпением высматривая вдалеке такси.  
  
— Он ирландец. Его родители из места под названием... дерьмо, как оно называется? Может быть, Маллингар? Но он вырос в Калифорнии. Он лучший, ты полюбишь его.   
  
Луи видел фотографии Найла на Facebook'е Гарри, где сказано, что, они братья; так же они отмечены на всех фотографиях друг друга, где они вместе, и, черт, на них они смотрятся как восемнадцатилетние малыши. За последнюю неделю его много раз заверили, что он полюбит его, и волнение Гарри заразительно, так что да, Луи тоже с нетерпением ждал его приезда.   
  
Парень должен приехать в любую минуту, плюс барбекю, о да, как же шатен любит барбекю.  
  
На самом деле, реальным поводом для барбекю является шестой день рождения Майлза и Шарлотты, который, к счастью, совпал с ночной встречей книжного клуба Энн, что означает, что в доме будет твориться ад из нескольких сотен выпивших взрослых и примерно двадцати кричащих детей на заднем дворе.  
  
Луи планировал все это в течение последней недели, и, если все пойдет по плану, день рождения превратится в закрытую вечеринку. Для подстраховки Гарри и Луи пригласили Лиама и Зейна; они появились рано в семь, и последние полчаса развлекали прибывших детей, катая туда сюда футбольный мяч, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы один из друзей Шарлотты мог забрать его.  
  
— По-моему, приближается такси, - говорит Луи, указывая в сторону лужайки, отчего Гарри тут же практически выбегает к бордюру, пытаясь остановить водителя всеми своими конечностями.  
  
Дверь машины открывается до того, как авто останавливается, Найл моментально выскакивает, и в течение нескольких секунд они с Гарри просто кричат друг на друга, обнимаясь и смеясь. Луи стоит позади до тех пор, пока Гарри не оборачивается и не закидывает руку ему на плечо, подталкивая вперед.  
  
— Найл, это Луи, - говорит он, сияя.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, чувак, - приветствует его Луи, протягивая руку в ответ, но Найл лишь усмехается, хлопает его по руке и сгребая в медвежьи объятия.  
  
— Ты няня-парень, правильно? - спрашивает он, на что Луи тут же вопросительно смотрит на Гарри, который в ответ лишь пожимает плечами; его ямочки становятся глубже, когда он изо всех сил пытается скрыть улыбку.   
  
— Это я, да. Могу я предложить тебе выпить? Пиво?  
  
Гарри говорит им, что собирается занести сумки Найла внутрь, на что парни одобрительно кивают, направляясь в глубь двора. Он был прав - Луи полюбил его сразу же. Найл настолько дружелюбный, что просто невозможно перед ним устоять. Оборачиваясь, Гарри видит, как его лучший друг с благодарностью принимает бутылку пива от Луи, делясь впечатлениями о полёте и лете.  
  
— Я приезжаю к Гарри каждый год с тех пор, когда мы пошли в школу, - говорит он, что сразу же объясняет, почему он приветствует Лиама, когда тот приближается к ним; они обнимаются, хлопают друг друга по спине и чокаются бутылками, заливисто смеясь, когда часть пива попадает им на футболки.  
  
— Хорошо, а это мой друг - Зейн.  
  
— Наш друг, - поправляет его Лиам.  
  
— Наш друг Зейн, - улыбаясь, говорит Луи, смотря на то, как парни обмениваются рукопожатиями. Гарри выходит из дома пять минут спустя, и, как бы странно это не звучало, эти пять минут были без него долгими... Луи просто... просто чувствует себя лучше с ним. Гарри останавливается возле Луи, нежно кладет руку ему на затылок, на что шатен в ответ счастливо улыбается, растворяясь в его объятиях.  
  
Стайлс тихо мурлычет ему что-то на ушко, медленно скользя взглядом по его фигуре, отчего кожа Луи тут же покрывается мурашками.  
  
— Ну что ребята, вы готовы к самой интенсивной игре в мире? Вы когда-нибудь уворачивались от шаров, наполненных водой?  
  
Зейн делает серьезное лицо, почесывая рукой затылок.  
  
— Ты думаешь, нам нужен план?  
  
— А ну-ка все встали в круг, - весело произносит Лиам, отчего Шарлотта тут же начинает хихикать, толкая брата вперед.  
  
— Давайте, - ноет она, собирая детей в круг. Луи громко начинает считать '1-2-3', после чего все тут же разбегаются, разделяясь на две команды: правила таковы, у каждой команды есть база, где стоит полная корзина воздушных шаров, наполненных водой. Кто быстрее намокнет, тот и проиграл.  
  
Луи протягивает руку, чтобы дать указания, но не успевает, так как желтый водяной шар врезается в его грудь.  
  
Минуту все молчат, первым не выдерживает Гарри, он громко хохочет, и дальше, просто так, без правил, взрослые и дети становятся в разные концы двора, начиная бросаться друг в друга водой. Найл и Гарри - это смертельная комбинация, но с Лиамом в команде у Луи все же есть шанс победить. Вокруг творится хаос, но несмотря на все это, всем весело. Сквозь смех и крики Луи слышит, как Майлз говорит, что это его лучший день рождения мире.  
  
Игра длится до тех пор, пока не закачиваются шары. Все мокрые и довольные, и единственный человек, который чудесным образом остается сухим, - это Зейн. Когда Луи спрашивает его, как ему это удалось, тот в ответ лишь пожимает плечами, хватая со стола бутылку пива и садясь на траву.  
  
— Я просто уклонялся, чувак, я не знаю.  
  
Гарри, который является особенно мокрым, подходит к Зейну и трясет волосами в его направление, отчего вода крупными каплями попадает прямо на лицо парня. Этого едва хватает, чтобы намочить его рубашку, но Малик все равно демонстративно фыркает, стреляя глазами в сторону Лиама, который тут же начинает читать Гарри лекцию о том, что можно, а что нельзя делать, и нельзя, по его мнению, - это подходить к совершенным волосам Зейна.  
  
Скотт и отчим Гарри, Робин, начинают делать барбекю, хот-доги, гамбургеры и вегетарианские гамбургеры (по желанию Лиз), складывая их на стол в импровизорованую башню, и прежде чем кто-то успевает что-то сказать, Лиз вместе с Шарлоттой подбегают, хватают парочку и запихивают их себе в рот.  
  
Тем не менее, запаха пищи достаточно, чтобы собрать всех за стол, где уже благодаря собранности матерей стоят тарелки с салатом, макаронами, чипсы и свежие фрукты. Гарри крадет клубнику с тарелки Найла, на что тот, не раздумывая, тычет вилкой ему в руку. Стайлс обиженно надувает губы, кладет ее обратно, принимая с благодарностью фрукт от Луи, который, довольно усмехаясь, не раздумывая, целует его в щеку.  
  
— Хоть кто-то знает, что надо делиться.  
  
— Надо делиться, Найл, - комментирует Луи, получая удар в плечо.  
  
После этого они снова начинают баловаться, пока мимо проходящая женщина не садится рядом с ними. Лиам подходит к Гарри и игриво толкает того в плечо, тем самым пытаясь обратить на себя внимание.  
  
— Кэролайн хорошо одета, не так ли?  
  
— Заткнись, - огрызается Гарри, отчего Луи тут же вздрагивает.  
  
— Кто такая Кэролайн?  
  
— Кэролайн... Мисс Флэк была нашим учителем по истории в старшей школе, - объясняет Лиам, делая шаг назад, чтобы избежать удара, - семнадцатилетний Гарри был горячей штучкой для нее.  
  
— Я не был «горячей штучкой» для нее. Она просто хороший человек! Её предмет был интересным, - протестует Гарри.  
  
— Чему ты научился, Гарольд? - спрашивает Луи, поднимая бровь в ожидании. Пауза Гарри смешна, он взволновано потирает затылок, немного скулит вместо ответа и прячет смущенное лицо в ладошки.  
  
— Предполагалось, что ты на моей стороне!   
  
— Я на твоей стороне. Просто пытаюсь понять, есть ли у меня повод волноваться, - издевается Луи. — У нее красивые ноги, - добавляет Томлинсон.  
  
— Твои лучше.   
  
Сердце парня начинает трепетать, на что Гарри, не раздумывая, обнимает его, мягко щекоча руками нижнюю часть спины.  
  
Постепенно тут и там начинают мелькать родители детей, собирая своих чад домой. Некоторые друзья Лиз и Энн начинают помогать убирать со стола и двор, отправляя Вудс подготовить детей ко сну. Гарри говорит парням, что они могут допить пиво из холодильника, которого там полно, и искупаться в бассейне, заставляя тем самым Найла закончить говорить о прошлом лете, Санте-Барбаре, о том, каким Гарри там был мачо.  
  
Они перетаскивают шезлонги и качели со двора дома родителей Гарри, чтобы создать больше комфорта на улице, усаживаясь вокруг стола с зажженными свечами и пластиковыми стаканчиками ярких маркеров. Перед Зейном лежит стопка белой бумаги, на которой он, не раздумывая, начинает рисовать на каждого из парней нелестные карикатуры; с каждой выпитой бутылкой пива они становятся все пьянее и пьянее.  
  
Запах барбекю по-прежнему витает в воздухе, неосознанно притягивая к себе стаю комаров.  
  
— Луи, сиди смирно, - ворчит Зейн, пытаясь нарисовать шатена, но что тот ответ кривляется,прикрывая лицо бутылкой пива.  
  
— Ты почти изрисовал всю бумагу Шарлотты.  
  
— Я ей завтра куплю ей три таких пачки. Вуаля! - произносит он, поворачивая бумагу, показывая довольно ужасное изображение Луи в мультяшном варианте, которое несомненно восхищает всех.  
  
— Ерунда! Лиам был лучше, - хихикает Луи, показывая рукой на кусок бумаги, лежащий на земле, с изображением красивого и улыбающегося Лиама. Зейн в ответ пожимает плечами, говоря ему замолчать.  
  
Луи пьяно смеется, наклоняется вперед, берет в руки маркер, и, вынимая колпачок, касается им своего пальца. Сидящий слева от него Гарри с интересом смотрит в телефон Найла, где тот показывает ему фотографии своей новой гитары.  
  
Рука Гарри все ещё находится на бедре Луи, на что шатен, не раздумывая, сплетает их пальцы вместе. Он даже не задумывается, когда рисует 'Л' черным маркером на внешней стороне ладони Гарри, проводя по букве несколько раз, пока она не станет идеально ровной и чёрной.  
  
Довольный своей шалостью, Луи бросает маркер куда-то на пол, крепче прижимаясь спиной к обладателю сей прелести. Где-то примерно через полчаса Гарри замечает маленькую татуировку на руке, он тихо хихикает и бормочет что-то невнятное в шею Луи. Через пару минут игривых переглядываний Гарри встает и ведет пьяное тело за собой в дом. Закрыв плотно за собой дверь, он начинает покрывать поцелуями каждый дюйм золотистой кожи Луи, параллельно шепча ему в ухо всякие нежности.  
  
— Ты сейчас так хорошо выглядишь, - страстно бормочет Гарри, наконец отрывая свои губы от Лум, скользя руками по его телу.   
  
Луи смутно вспоминает, что он вроде как оставил дверь незапертой, но, блять, любой бы на его месте потерял голову от такого Гарри, который непрерывно шепчет, что хочет, чтобы они сделали это прямо сейчас. Стайлс для пущего эффекта игриво толкается бедрами вперед, на что Луи потихоньку идет вместе с ним к кровати, шепча в ответ, что все будет.  
  
Гарри первым падает на матрас, его тело от удара неосознанно наклоняется немного вперед, но он просто сдвигается в сторону изголовья, давая Луи знать, что он хочет трахаться здесь и прямо сейчас.  
  
Луи более чем счастлив сделать это; он разувается, а после соединяет их с Гарри тела вместе, начиная медленно покрывать поцелуями его лицо, плавно переходя к шее.  
  
— Ох, извините, ребята, что помешал, мне нужно просто немного поспать.  
  
Гарри в панике смотрит на дверь, спихивая с себя Луи, садясь на соседнюю кровать, как будто ничего не произошло. Это просто Найл, так что нет причин для беспокойства.  
  
— Ты мог бы и постучать! - бормочет Гарри с обидой в голосе, на что Найл лишь пьяно хихикает и проходит мимо кровати в ванную, оставляя дверь широко открытой, так, чтобы прекрасно было видно, как он выжимает слишком много зубной пасты на свою щетку. Поднеся ее ко рту, он пьяно начинает улыбаться, на что Гарри, в конце концов, не выдерживает, кидая в него подушку с котятами.  
  
— Эй, вообще-то я на тебя обиделся.  
  
Хоран в ответ отмахивается от него, продолжая смеяться от своей шалости. Луи громко стонет и прячет голову под подушкой до тех пор, пока Гарри не начинает щекотать его.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Я вылезаю. Прекрати щекотать меня, я слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться, - смеется он, толкая руки Гарри прочь от себя. У него болит голова, и его дом довольно далеко, также он знает, что здесь есть только одна кровать.  
  
— Где я буду спать?  
  
Найл выплевывает зубную пасту и тут же высовывает голову из-за двери.  
  
— Ни в коем случае вы не будете спать вдвоем. Гарри будет спать со мной как в первый год.  
  
— А что произошло тогда? - хмурится Луи, глядя на них.  
  
— Однажды ночью мы соединили наши кровати вместе, просто чтобы посмотреть, как это - спать вдвоем.  
  
— А потом мы просто оставили их так на несколько месяцев, правильно? - смеясь, спрашивает Найл. — В итоге потом выяснилось, что все думали, что мы геи.  
  
Услышав знакомую историю, Гарри начинает громко смеяться, неосознанно заражая всех вокруг. Когда смех утихает, Луи зевает, ворчит и поднимается с кровати, медленно удаляясь в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы кончиком пальца.  
  
Возвратившись через пару минут, он видит, как Гарри кладет ему подушку и одеяло на диван.  
  
— Ночи, - бормочет Гарри, кладя свою руку ему на бедро, целуя его в губы. — Мы пойдем в кафе, когда проснемся?  
  
Луи кивает и смотрит с нежностью на Гарри, желая поцеловать его еще раз. В принципе он так и делает, задерживаясь у его губ подольше, намекая тем самым, что ему жаль, что их прервали.   
  
— Хорошо, - бормочет в ответ Луи, вздыхая. — Увидимся утром.  
  
Отпустив парня, Гарри смотрит на Луи еще раз, медленно направляясь в свою кровать.  
  
Диван слишком мал даже для Луи, так что ему приходится свернуться в несколько раз, чтобы с трудом поместить свои конечности прямо на краю положенных заранее подушек.  
  
Гарри и Найл, должно быть, решают, что Луи заснул, так как после того, как парень затихает, они сразу же начинают тихо переговариваться между собой. Луи конечно же с интересом начинает слушать их: в основном, конечно, они говорят о последнем семестре и об их сумасшедшем соседе.  
  
Прежде чем он решает, что ничего интересно в их разговоре нет, Найл неожиданно спрашивает Гарри:  
  
— Тебе действительно он нравится, не так ли?  
  
Луи замирает, отчаянно надеясь услышать ответ Гарри.  
  
Нет, Луи не сомневается в Гарри, но все же.  
  
— Да, он мне нравится. Он отличается от всех других.  
  
— Мне он показался хорошим парнем. Ты, кажется, счастлив с ним.  
  
— Он действительно хороший, понимаешь. Хороший человек.  
  
Гарри прерывает себя, громко зевает, и затем продолжает.  
  
— Луи... он такой веселый, Ни, к тому же он действительно хороший слушатель, с ним можно говорить о чем угодно, представляешь? Это странно, но порой я чувствую, что мы знаем друг друга уже вечность.  
  
Луи тут же замирает, у него ужасно чешется укус комара на ноге, но он не может подвинуться, так как Гарри сразу же заметит, что он не спит, так что шатену остается только лежать на месте, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, чтобы ненароком не выдать себя.  
  
Найл говорит что-то невнятное в ответ, на что Гарри тихо смеется, толкая его в бок. Луи слышит ответное движения на кровати, разговор постепенно становится все тише и тише до тех пор, пока Хоран громко не зевает, шепотом желая Гарри сладких снов.  
  
Луи услышал все, что хотел. Теперь он точно знает, что играет важную роль в жизни Гарри. Подтянув одеяло повыше, он пытается успокоить свое сердце, которое, словно резвый, молодой конь, продолжает биться об стенки, неосознанно бурля кровь.   
  
_Боже... неужели он влюблен в Гарри?_


End file.
